Y ahora que ¿?
by Antwanie
Summary: Un shikatema, las situaciones los obligan a estar juntos, sus corazones laten el uno por el otro, sólo son ellos mismos los que no se convencen, varias situaciones inesperadaa los obliga a unirse cada día más, revelaciones que pueden cambiar su vida...
1. Chapter 1

**Y ahora que ¿?...**

Un shikatema, un gran problema de salud oblida a Temari a quedarse al cuiado de la hokage, dos corazones que se niegan uno a otro, siempre tan cerca que es lo que puede suceder...

_Los caminos de la vida son torcidos, e inexplicables, pero todo tiene su razón de ser.  
_

Capítulo 1

_Maldita sea y ahora que hago_- pensé mientras intentaba detener la sangre de mi brazo con un pedazo de tela. Un kunai fue lanzado cerca de mi pierna con una nota explosiva, salte y empecé a esquivar la lluvia de kunais, si tan sólo pudiera coger mi abanico sería mas fácil huir de ellos, quizá era mi fin, mire con algo de ternura al genin que me acompañaba era muy pequeño para que sea el suyo, me acerque y le di el pergamino con órdenes que llegue a la hokage, también de dije que si se topaba con algún ninja de la hoja o de la arena lo mandara en mi ayuda. El pequeño dudo en seguir mis ordenes pero le dije que tenía que cumplir como ninja, cerró los ojos el pobre estaba muy asustado distraje al grupo de ninjas para que el escapase. Por lo menos mi misión sería cumplida aún a costa de mi vida, esperar una ayuda ya no era parte de mi pensamiento, estaba al borde de mis fuerzas, mi reserva de chakra era mínima. Mi vista se estaba nublando la sangre estaba perdiendo al parecer fue mucha, bueno que mas da será mi fin.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un hospital, la luz me enceguecía así que tuve que cerrar mis ojos casi inmediatamente, en ese momento sakura entro corriendo y me reviso de nuevo y me abrazo de cuando acá éramos grandes amigas…

_**-Me alegra que hayas despertado kankuro estará feliz de verte, y bueno keinky también no ha hecho mas que llorar diciendo que fue su culpa-**_ estaba algo confundida que hacía ahí, yo debería estar muerta, bueno eso quiere decir que la ayuda llegó antes que me mataran. Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando recién me di cuenta de un detalle que había obviado.

– _**Espera sakura, dijiste ¿kankuro? Como es posible que este acá tan rápido si son tres días de camino de suna a esta aldea, a no ser que… sakura ¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?-**_ ella desvió la mirada

**-**_**Has estado 3 semanas en coma hasta hoy para ser mas exacta 23 días, estábamos preocupados por ti, te inyectaron un veneno que me fue muy difícil sacar, no pude evitar que llegue a tu cerebro a pesar que Tsuande-sama y yo estuvimos haciéndolo al mismo tiempo, y bueno la sangre que perdiste no fue de mucha ayuda que digamos, y tu tipo es en verdad difícil de conseguir sólo 2 personas en toda la aldea tienen B negativo sabes y a pesar de que Tsuande sama le dijo que no estaba en condiciones de donarte sangre shikamaru insistió en donarte sangre, después de donarte se desmayó había sido demasiado esfuerzo para el chouji no pudo con las dos así que el se sobre esforzó…-**_

Me quedé helada eran muchas cosas a la vez sakura salió del cuarto, a los segundos la puerta se abrió casi de golpe keinky corrió hacia a mi y me abrazó llorando, mientras que kankuro se sentó a mi lado me cogió de la mano.

_**-Hey hermana no me vuelvas a dar sustos como este, ¿entendido?, Gara estuvo a punto de dejar la aldea para venir a verte, si no fuera por la fama de Tsuande-sama como una excelente ninja-médico, no se habría contenido, estoy feliz de que hayas reaccionado, me preocupaste mucho tonta.-**_ me lo dijo mientras keinky lloraba desconsoladamente en mi regazo.

_**-Venga keinky, no fue tu culpa ¿si?, además que poca fe tienes en mi, hace falta mas que un grupo de ninjas para matarme. ¿Viste a tu abuela?, salúdala de mi parte ¿si?-**_ lo dije en un tono dulce, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

_**-Parece que estar en coma te ha hecho bien por lo menos cambiaste ese carácter tan arrogante que tienes-**_ dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta levante la cabeza para ver quien era y allí estaba él, apoyado en la puerta mirando la escenita.

_**-Que quieres chico problemático, acabo de despertar, te agradecería que dejes para otro día tus comentarios-**_ le dije con mi habitual tono y con una mirada fulminante.

_**-Vaya, vaya, que malagradecida eres ¡eh! Por lo menos podrías tratar mejor a quien te salvó la vida ¿no crees?-**_

_Estaba algo confundida ¿que había dicho? Que él me salvo la vida… genial de todos los ninjas que me pudieron haber salvado lo hizo él, me lo va a cobrar toda mi vida grrrrrr…Bueno Temari tranquilízate respira hondo y dile gracias, vamos tu puedes, no es tan difícil pronunciarla…_

_**-Ya, vale, vale arig..., aish!! Me debías una ¿no? Pues entonces está pagada ni me debes nada, ni te debo nada.**_

_Genial, no le dije gracias, ¡¡maldito orgullo!! , bueno otro día lo haré, ¡ay no! Creo q se molestó está caminando directo hacia mi, y justo ahora q no tengo fuerzas para defenderme, pero kankuro está a mi lado no dejará que nada me pase._

­_**-Bueno ya tuvieron tiempo de verla y conversar necesito revisar a mi paciente por favor retírense, luego tendrán tiempo de hablar, y eso te incluye a ti keinky-**_

Tsunade-sama la hokage había entrado y me libro de lo que sea que shikamaru planeaba. Me empezó a inspeccionar...

_**-Justo como pensaba... Temari tendrás que quedarte una temporada en konoha, tus funciones no se han estabilizado por completo, me refiero que el daño que causo en el cerebro el veneno no lo hemos revertido por completo, ha actuado directamente entre las conexiones ínter neuronales de zonas dispersas, no es nada grave no dañó a las células pero arreglar ese daño toma su tiempo, es un tratamiento algo largo puede durar de 3 meses a un año por lo menos depende como reaccione tu cuerpo-**_

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza por unos minutos, no entendí mucho de lo que dijo, pero lo que acabo de entender es que tendré que quedarme en konoha por un buen tiempo. _Pero daño en el cerebro, espera eso quiere decir que estoy loca o algo parecido, por dios pero si es así como es que pienso racionalmente no, no, no es eso pero si se que el cerebro es algo importante por que lo es, de hecho entonces que me ha afectado._

_**-Hokage-sama disculpe puede decirme en que me esta afectando exactamente, no me refiero al que partes del cerebro por que de eso entiendo poco, a lo que me refiero es en mi vida...-**_ mi voz sonó muy preocupada.

_**-Bien, te lo diré sencillo ahora puedes hablar verdad, en momentos no podrás hacerlo, en momento no podrás caminar o mover tus manos, pero será momentáneo, al comienzo van a ser seguidos esos "ataques" por así decirlos pero a medida que el tratamiento avance van a ser menos, hasta que no vuelva a suceder-**_

El mensaje me chocó no dije nada me quedé ensimismada en mis pensamientos...

_¿Ataques? ¿no poderme mover momentáneamente?¿tengo que depender de alguien casi todo el día? ¿Me quedaré aquí en konoha sola? Bueno por lo menos no será para siempre espero poder soportar todo esto... Genial y ahora donde me quedare ¿aquí? En el hospital aunque es lo mas lógico pero no me gustan los hospitales y encima no tengo una casa acá a donde ir..._

Sakura entro mientras yo estaba muda, sólo en mis pensamientos hablaba, me dijo algo que ya era muy tarde que debería descansar me inyecto algo y caí dormida casi al instante.

La mañana pasó tranquila kankuro conversando conmigo obligándome a comer, el problema fue en el almuerzo mientras comía entró a visitarme shikamaru, Ino, naruto, hinata, tenten, neji, lee y sakura peor bueno ella todo el día me estaba viniendo a ver, mientras conversábamos y me obligaban a comer sucedió el primer ataque antes de caerme de la cama como un ser inerte, shikamaru me cogió, sakura le pidió que me recueste mientras ella traía el equipo para tratarme, botó a los demás shikamaru se quedó para ayudarla, ella hizo un par de sellos y me cubrió con un liquido raro, en eso entro Tsunade-sama las dos hacían sellos y me inyectaban líquidos raros, mientras shikamaru sostenía mi cuerpo para que la presión que ejercían no me moviera, después de lo que me parecieron días Tsunade-sama dijo listo debe reposar,

_**-Creo que ya se va poder mover un poco, sakura llama a shizune para que la ayude a cambiarse...-**_

_¿Cambiarme, pero si estoy con ropa de hospital?, ano ser que me hayan ensuciado con esos líquidos extraños, genial y otra vez este chico problemático me ayudó, bueno ahora si tengo que agradecerle. Pero por que no me mira... que está pasando ¿esta sonrojado?... sí, lo está pero por qué o por kami no será que... Ahhhhh Como es posible que lo hayan dejado estar aquí mientras yo estoy toda traslúcida se me ve todo... ya verá cuando me pueda mover le va a doler mucho el haberse quedado a mirarme... grrrr... Por lo menos le haré sentir mi ira con mi mirada..._

_**-Shikamaru ya puedes comportarte como si nunca has visto el cuerpo de una mujer, no has tenido ni valor de mirarla, te falta crecer mucho niñato, bueno ve a tu casa y date un baño tu también que estás igual que nosotras-**_

_**-Si, Tsunade-sama, permiso me retiro.**_

Sakura entro con shizune quien me ayudo a bañarme cambiarme y me cambió de camilla y mandó a que laven en la que estaba, me dijo que debía dormir y antes que ponga objeción ya me había inyectado , caí dormida al instante.


	2. Chapter 2

**El anillo**

Capítulo 2:

El despertar no fue tan lindo que digamos, mi cuerpo estaba pesado, adormecido. _Debe ser el efecto de tanto droga que le meten a mi cuerpo, voy a hablar con tsunade-sama no pueden drogarme tanto, siente peor que una resaca después de una semana completa de festivales_.

**-Buenos días Temari, como amaneciste, te traje el desayuno y necesito que lo comas todo, ¿entendido?-** Dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación donde me encontraba.

**-Buenos días Sakura-** No dije mas, _pero ¿cómo amanecí? ¡¡Pues mal!! No se ve en mi cara debo estar horrible, genial y ahora quiere que coma todo, acabo de decir que me siento como si tuviese una gran resaca, lo último que quiero es comer, y ahora como me salgo de esta, y para empeorar las cosas no puedo simplemente salirme de aquí..._

En fin ese era su deber, me ayudo a sentarme para comer con la bandeja allí, no tenía ganas de comer nada y allí estaba ella supervisando q coma todo. Pedía una ayuda a kami, y al parecer me escuchó llego chouji, ino y el chico problemático.

**-Hola Temari-san, creo que llegamos en mal momento si quieres esperamos a que termines de comer-** Me habló una sonriente Ino, cuando me disponía a decir algo Sakura habló.

**- Chicos ya que están aquí podrían ver que Temari coma todo, no es que sea una dieta especial, sólo que necesita comer para reestablecerse, tengo mucho que hacer aún antes que llegue Tsunade-sama. - ** Lo dijo casi implorando ayuda, los chicos aceptaron, bueno era una oportunidad _pero como le hago ahora no creo q el chico problemático me deje en paz hasta que coma todo esto..._

Pensé que esto no podía ponerse peor pero no el niñato se sentó a mi costado.

**-Bueno vamos empieza a comer o quieres que te de a la boca como a un bebe, bah!! Que mujer mas problemática eres... También tengo trabajo sabes, así que sería bueno que te apures.-** _Tranquila Temari respira hondo, no lo mates, es mas no tienes reservas de chacra estas débil, pero ya verá cuando me sienta mejor me pagará todas y cada una de las palabras que me ha dicho... _Me quedé pensando y como no me movía se acercó a mi pensó que estaba punto de tener otro ataque o eso creo, en eso salí de mis pensamientos, y lo vi acercándose a mi rostro, pero retrocedió de golpe. Quedé sorprendida por esa reacción cuando me fije que Ino lo había jalado.

**-Shikamaru, ven un momento, me acabo de recordar un recado que me dio Shizune para ti, era urgente creo, ¡gomen!-** Le dijo medio nerviosa, esa chica es rara, incluso mas que yo, lo sacó del cuarto dándole las explicaciones del recado.

Volteé a ver a chouji que se había quedado con la boca abierta, y la mano con papitas cerca a ella. Esa fue la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

**-Chouji, ¿me haces un gran favor?-** le dije haciéndolo reaccionar.

**-¿Nani?-** respondió mirándome y regresando a su labor con sus papas, claro si se puede llamar así.

**-Lo que pasa es q lo que me inyectan me deja como si tuviera resaca, y me da asco comer y encima me han servido un montón-** le dije a modo de quejido como si fuera una niña pequeña, al final creo que si me esta afectando todo esto, por que no recuerdo haber hablado así nunca.

Me miro pensativo, como analizando mis palabras, creo q le di pena, o le gusto el hecho de comerse todo lo que había allí, debió ser la comida...

­**-No puedo dejar que no comas estás mal pero, se como te sientes, tengo una solución para ti... Toma-** Sacó de su bolsillo un estuche y me entregó lo que parecía ser una pepita, lo miré algo consternada.

**- Es una pastilla nutritiva es igual que una dosis de comida, es bueno para las misiones mi clan lo prepara, a veces Tsunade-sama nos pide provisiones de ellas, para viajes peligrosos, generalmente es para Anbus, tómala con un vaso de agua, yo desapareceré el resto antes que lleguen los demás, lo dejaré como secreto ¿si?-** me quede anonada, tome el vaso de agua que me alcanzó y tome la pastilla, por lo menos no sabía a nada, quien iba a creer que chouji me fuera a comprender tanto y se preocupara por mi salud, _después de todo no creo que piense tan sólo en la comida_.

Cuando me di cuenta ya no había nada, que rápido se lo comió todo, justo en ese momento entró Shizune para ver que tal me encontraba y retirar la bandeja, se alegro de no ver nada de comida, me pregunto por Ino y el chico problemático.

**- El niñato fue a hacer el recado que le dejaste a Ino para él-** le dije casi en forma automática, me dolía la cabeza, no quería saber de nada sólo quería dormir.

**- ¿Recado?, hummm tengo que hablar con Ino, no puede hacerme esto todo el tiempo, gracias Temari, descansa y cualquier cosa que necesite solo aprieta el interruptor que está en tu cabecera y habrá a los minutos médicos para ayudarte-**

**-Gracias Shizune, no te preocupes por mi.-**

Se retiro como había llegado, al rato de conversar con chouji se despidió y se fue, le agradecí de corazón lo que hizo por mi.

Dormí bastante, cuando desperté Keinky estaba dormido apoyado en mi cama, y Kankuro se encontraba lubricando sus marionetas, había un bandeja al costado con huellas de comida, me fije que era noche.

**-Hasta que al fin despertaste supuse que no tendrías hambre así que nos comimos tu almuerzo, ah! Lo olvidaba, trajeron tu ropa lavada, está doblada en el velador y tus pertenencias están en esta caja-** Me la alcanzó revisé el contenido y había algo allí que no era mío, era la pequeña bolsa que tenía el primer ninja con el que estuve peleando, la abrí y contenía un anillo, era bello negro con prietas rojas incrustadas en forma de X, me lo puse, en ese momento empezaron a brillar las piedras rojas, quise retirármelo pero me fue casi imposible. Volteé la mirada a Kankuro para pedirle ayuda pero el fue mas rápido que yo, salió corriendo a llamar a Tsunade-sama.

Intenté coger el interruptor, cuando de golpe entro shikamaru, la luz se convirtió en una especie de aura resplandeciente y roja y luego disminuyó poco a poco el anillo dejo de brillar, para ese momento el niñato se encontraba sosteniéndome, el negro del anillo se fue despareciendo, parecía hacerse parte de mi piel, solo quedaron las piedras rojas incrustadas en mi piel.

**-Recuéstala-** era la voz de la hokage, no me di cuenta en que momento entró.

De pronto entro Shizune con varios instrumentos, y Sakura por su detrás con vendas, de pronto mi cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas, para mi mala suerte me sentaron en ese momento, me agarre d lo primero que encontré y me dejé caer.

* * *

Aquí está en segundo capítulo espero que les guste dejen reviews, si tienen alguna idea sobre el anillo, que es lo que pasó o para que quieren que sirva sus ideas serán bienvenidas

Gracias por su apoyo


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Un sueño?**

Capítulo 3

**-Hey, Temari, aguanta, vamos se que tu puedes resistir mas-** Escuche esas palabras a lo lejos, y recordé que tenía que dar lo mejor de mi.

Intente moverme en cuanto me di cuenta de la situación, me había dado otro ataque.

**-Chicos, muévanse rápido quiero los materiales necesarios acá y ahora-** era la voz de Tsunade-sama, bueno al menos se que con ella estoy a salvo.

­**-Bien, no podemos moverla sus músculos están rígidos podrían desgarrarse, bien Shikamaru sujétala bien, sobre todo no dejes que el cuello se mueva, y tu no te muevas por q podrías salir lastimado, bien empecemos-**

_Esperen un segundo ¿shikamaru? Otra vez el niñato este... Parece que el destino está en contra mía..._ Sentí que alguien cogía mi nuca con firmeza, y otra mano me sujetó de la espalda, me estaba apegando a su cuerpo, de pronto sentí de nuevo el accionar del tratamiento, que se me hace ya conocido, pero hay algo que es diferente, siento un calor agradable en mi pecho, que me hace sentir mejor, quizá mas tranquila, mas segura.

El tratamiento es largo, pero no me siento tan desesperada por moverme como antes, aunque tengo la necesidad de devolver esa especie de abrazo. _No puedo creerlo, estoy sintiendo esto por el niñato que me está abrazando, necesito conseguirme un novio urgentemente, aunque la sensación es muy cálida, bueno nadie mas que yo sabe esto, así que en cuanto pase esto haré como q no me di cuenta de nada, así de simple._

Después de la larga espera, sentí que la presión sobre mi disminuía, escuche a una alegre hokage decir que lo complicado ya pasó, que era cuestión de minutos que mis músculos se relajen de nuevo, también le dijo al niñato que no me moviera hasta que sienta mis músculos relajados, recién en ese momento le vaya a avisar.

De pronto la tensión de mis músculos empezó a disminuir, me hice la dormida, no podía dejar que el chico problema se diera cuenta que estuve conciente en todo el momento, así que sólo me relajé, y cuando sentí que había regresado a la normalidad, sentí que el niñato me acomodó mas contra el y me abrazó fuerte, murmurando palabras que no llegue a entender, me recostó con sumo cuidado, salió de la habitación.

_El niñato ¿me abrazó?, bien a quien quiero engañar ¡si! Lo hizo, y se sentía tan cálido, debió asustarse, como aquella vez que lloro por sus amigos, de seguro no ha visto morir a nadie, y pensó que eso me pasaría... Pero aish!! Como puede creer que soy tan débil. Además que clase de entrenamiento psicológico les dan, lo puedo pasar por alto de un genin como keinky pero no de un chunin. Pero no es mi aldea aunque sean aliados no puedo meterme en la educación de sus ninjas. Podría crear un serio problema político por que para mal soy La embajadora de la Arena en Konoha... Bueno ya basta de llenar mi cabeza de tontos problemas..._

_Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar como en el bendito anillo, que pasó en ese momento, por que tengo las piedras en mi mano, y como es que Tsunade-sama no dijo nada sobre eso..._

Los minutos pasaron, no había nadie así que me moví un poco necesitaba ver mi mano izquierda, exactamente mi dedo anular, pero no había nada, _ en que momento me lo extrajeron, si no tengo ni huellas de ello, ni una venda nada si empezó a formar parte de mi piel, pero no sentí que tocaran mi mano en ningún momento.._

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entró tsunade, shikamaru y kankuro, me encontraron observando mi mano, la hokage cogió mi mano y empezó a examinarla, les pregunto una y otra vez todos los detalles de lo que sucedió, yo estaba tan confusa como ellos o incluso más.

**-Sakura, llama a un hyuga inmediatamente-** ni siquiera me fije en que momento entró, pero la seguí con la vista hasta la puerta, donde observe a un keinky asustado, con temor a entrar, lo mire rato hasta que se acercó a mi y me abrazó, sentí que tenía demasiado miedo. La hokage soltó mi mano pues a sus ojos no podía ver mas así que aproveche esto para abrazarlo.

Minutos después llegó Neji, sacaron a todos de la habitación, activó su byakugan, me ordenó que hiciera una técnica de replicación. _Genial, un crío mandón no podrían haber llamado a Hinata por lo menos ella tiene un mejor carácter._

**-**** Henge no jutsu -**** dije mientras hacía los movimientos respectivos, me transformé en gara cosa que hizo que el crió se sobresaltara un poco, pero casi al instante regresó a su habitual calma.**

Mi dedo de pronto empezó a brillar y la X de piedritas rojas brillantes reapareció. No dije nada, no sabía que decir es más no entendía lo que pasaba, me dijo que lo deshiciera y de pronto apareció el anillo en mi dedo, pero sólo duró unos segundos, pues tal y como apareció se esfumó.

Tsunade-sama junto con el hyuga se retiraron... Mis pensamientos volaban, las preguntas no cesaban en mi cabeza, siempre me gustó aprender sobre objetos raros, es mas mi tiempo de estudiante me la pase en la biblioteca leyendo libros de artefactos que actuaban con el chakra, desde simples armas hasta las más complejas trampas, pero esto no lo había leído en ningún lugar, de pronto sentí mucho sueño me acomodé y quedé dormida.

_¿Donde estoy? ¿Cómo es que llegué a un bosque? si estaba en el hospital... _ me observé tenía mi habitual ropa ninja, algo no estaba bien, me sentía ligera, los dolores habían desaparecido y el anillo estaba en mi dedo, como si fuera uno común y corriente_._

Sentí voces y pasos, me escondí detrás de un árbol, estaba sola tenía que mantenerme alerta...

**- Aguanta un poco mas, **Akinori**, en cualquier momento va a llegar **Etsuko-

**- No lo voy a lograr, escucha **Daisetsu, necesito que hagas algo por mi, termina mi misión yo no podré terminarla, mi fin está cerca-

- Que dices Akinori, ¡Masaru! Ya regresa a tu forma habitual y ayúdame a cargarlo, estamos cerca del punto de reunión.

_Y ahora que hago van a pasar por donde estoy, si me descubren me van a atacar no se si son enemigos o no pero una siempre debe estar alerta además mi abanico... ¡OH! Por kami lo tengo, esto no puede ser real, si lo partieron en 2 y se quedó en aquel bosque... Algo aquí no anda bien._

Pasaron por mi costado cualquier persona me pudo ver, pero parecía que no existía solo el ninja de en medio me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque eso me dio miedo por que él me veía y los demás no, si se supone estaban alertas.

A los pocos metros había un gran cerezo, llegaron a el y recostaron al ninja herido.

**-Viste Akinori, ya estamos acá, no tienes por que preocuparte Etsuko no tarda en llegar conoces lo puntual que es ella, de seguro ella te curará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-**

**-Daisetsu, pásame la flor que está más alta en este árbol-**

El mas joven de todos se levantó trepo el árbol cogió la flor que le había indicado y se la dio en las manos al ninja herido, que al parecer se llama Akinori. Cogió la flor sacó una botella con un líquido cristalino dejo caer una gota en la flor, esta se levanto de sus manos y comenzó a quemarse por un fuego repentino, las cenizas cayeron directamente en su palma, se quedó mirando las cenizas, luego volteó la cara hacia el otro joven que deduzco debe ser Masaru.

**-Etsuko no llegará, ¿no Masaru?, o mejor dicho Tsuginori –** Lo dijo aún mirándolo a los ojos.

Masaru o Tsuginori cual sea su nombre se levanto y sonrió. En ese momento la imagen se puso borrosa, y escuche mi nombre alguien me llamaba

**-Temari-onechan, despierta, Temari-onechan-** Era la voz de keinky abrí mis ojos, otra vez la luz me cegaba, ya era de día , volteé mi cabeza y vi a un preocupado keinky con los ojos a punto de llorar, acaricié su cabeza para que se tranquilizara.

**-Toma-** me dio un sobre, lo miré algo extrañada.

**-Kankuro-onechan me la dio para ti, me dijo que te despertara antes de las 11 y que la leyeras urgente y luego la quemaras-**

Cogí el sobre y lo abrí efectivamente era la letra de mi hermano.

"_Hola Temari, no tuve tiempo para esperar a que despertaras, hoy fui temprano con shikamaru al lugar donde te encontró para buscar tu abanico, que era lo único de tus cosas que faltaba, las cosas estaban en su lugar, sólo faltaban los cuerpos que se habían llevado los anbus, pero no había ni huella de tu abanico seguí un rastro de sangre que supuse fue el tuyo, y encontré tu abanico, cubierto por ramas de un árbol que mas parecía enredadera, las ramas no parecían querer ceder, hasta que escuché una voz sólo audible para mi por que shikamaru parecía no escucharla, me pregunto que para que quería el abanico, pues como era obvio respondí que tenía que repararlo por que era el arma de mi hermana, de pronto las ramas lo soltaron cosa que Shikamaru si vio, detrás del árbol había un símbolo, que se me hizo conocido, voy a llevar tu abanico a repararlo a la aldea, shikamaru ya debe haber avisado a la hokage le pedí que nadie mas que nosotros lo supiéramos, por que si es lo que estoy pensando, el hecho que mas personas lo sepan podría meterte en serios problemas. No te preocupes por ahora todo estará bien, iré a buscar al sótano de la biblioteca, se que no dejan pasar a muchos allí, pero se que Gara me dará el permiso correspondiente, no hagas mas tonteras, ah y para asegurarme de que no las hagas, he pedido que shikamaru te vigile, y otra cosa mas habla con keinky creo que algo anda mal, me parece que su abuela, bueno sigue las instrucciones que te dije. Volveré en semana y media si me es posible. "_

Me quedé pensativa un instante cuando recordé que tenía que quemar l que estaba en mis manos, pero mi tipo de chakra no es fuego.

**-Keinky, necesito que me hagas un favor quema esto, has un jutsu de fuego pequeño ¿vale?-** Me sonrió y lo hizo.

Converse un rato con él no me dijo nada sobre su abuela, pensé que era mejor que él mismo me diga las cosas y no forzarlo a hacerlo.

**-Keinky, necesito hablar con Temari a solas podrías retirarte e ir a almorzar a mi casa, ya que desde hoy te quedaras en mi cuarto, no desordenes, ni ensucies nada, ¿entendido?-** habló el niñato mientras entraba en la habitación.

_Keinky ¿en su casa?, espera ni en su casa ¡En su cuarto!, pero ¿Cómo?, de que me perdí que esta sucediendo, ya me estoy cansando de estar en esta estúpida camilla de hospital._

**­-Bien, supongo que ya leíste la nota que te dejó kankuro, me dijo que te explicaría a grandes rasgos la situación, pero como supongo mujer problemática, no has comprendido... (Respiró hondo) ¡¡Bah!! , la situación es algo complicada, en fin Sakura y yo nos vamos a turnar para cuidarte tienes que tener las 24 horas del día alguien contigo, yo me quedaré en las noches dormiré en la cama de tu costado, sakura vendrá temprano para ayudarte a asearte y comer mientras que yo hago lo mismo en mi casa, ah, por cierto llegó la tía de keinky y no quiere en su casa ya sabes los problemas del niño en cuanto a su familia, así que decidí que durmiera en mi cama si yo iba a dormir acá de paso mi madre tiene alguien con quien distraerse, ah yo regreso en la tarde para reemplazar a sakura, bien creo que es todo. –**

**-Supongo que no puedo poner objeción ¿verdad niñato?-** le respondí con el usual tono que uso para él.

_Esto es demasiado como si no pudiera cuidarme por mi misma, me frustra esta situación, aún no logro comprender como es que estoy en esta situación y lo mas importante, ese no fue un simple sueño, tengo que contarle a alguien, pero kankuro se fue y keinky bueno el no comprendería o no sería de mucha ayuda, además que no quiero que tenga otro problema más. A la hokage no creo que pueda si casi no tiene tiempo, no va gastarlo escuchando un sueño mío, sakura bueno ella es amable pero no tengo confianza con ella, y bueno el niñato se que es un genio, el podría quizá entender que fue eso, pero el problema está en que yo le cuente, dudo mucho que lo haga, aish!! Bueno se lo diré si vuelvo a soñar algo así._

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, comí todo lo que sakura trajo ahora sí tenía hambre no había comido nada mas que es pepa rara que me dio Chouji, cuando estuvo anocheciendo, entro shikamaru y salió sakura que me conversaba no se de que cosas, por que no le presté atención estaba metida en mis pensamientos.

**-Bien mujer, espero que no me causes problemas, y duérmete lo más pronto que puedas, quiero dormir tranquilo, ¿entendido?- **me dijo el niñato mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana.

Me di media vuelta, no tenía ni ganas de responderle, necesitaba organizar mis ideas sobre la situación actual, cuando sentí que el niñato apagó la luz, me cubrió bien con las mantas de la cama y sentí una caricia suave por mi rostro, sus dedos temblaban mientras lo hacía, luego se retiro a la cama del costado lo sentí acostarse, mi corazón latía rápido y sentí que me sonrojaba, menos mal que la luz estaba apagada. ¿_Qué fue eso?, por Kami que pasó por que yo reaccioné así. No será que el niñato..., ni pensarlo, nooo bien duerme, duerme Temari, es mejor sólo dormir._

* * *

Bueno quize avanzar otro cap mas pues mañana me voy de viaje por 10 dias masomenos, no se si tenga tiempo de escribir un capítulo mas mañana o si tenga tiempo de entrar a internet, pero les dejo uno mas dejen Reviews si??, saludos

Gracias a todos por su apoyo


	4. Chapter 4

**El regreso de kankuro**

**Capítulo 4**

_Hey ¿¿otra vez aquí?? , genial pero esta vez estoy en el mismo árbol, donde estaba ese hombre, bueno que mas da... Esperaré hasta despertar o que alguien me despierte..._ Me recosté en el árbol, un joven empezó a caminar directo hacia donde estaba, ya no tenía miedo, sabia que por mas que quisieran hacerme algo despertaría y punto. Se sentó a mi costado volteó a mirarme y me sonrió.

**-Hola soy Akinori, debes estar muy confundida ¿verdad? o ¿me equivoco?, bueno no puedo decirte mucho por que el tiempo es corto, estás en mis memorias, pero observa lo que va a pasar, no tengas miedo nadie mas que yo puede verte-** me dijo repentinamente, no supe que decir sólo asentí con la cabeza, o me estaba volviendo loca o de verdad estaba en las memorias del tal Akinori.

Casi al instante se dirigió hacia él un hombre de unos 25 años, su facciones eran duras, llevaba dos espadas a cada lado y una cicatriz en la quijada, Akinori lo llamo Tsuginori, era el mismo nombre que el del muchacho del otro sueño, pero se supone que tendría que ser mas joven...

**-Bien, soy el mejor de todos los ninjas que conoces, creo que es hora de entregarme el legado que guardas-** le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de akinori.

**-Tú mejor que nadie debes saber que eso no está destinado para ti, esto debe pertenecer a una mujer, ella decidirá que hacer con el legado-** Tsuginori lo miró con odio y prometió que tendría el legado a toda costa, se levantó y se fue.

Me sentí flotando de nuevo, sentí un fuerte jalón, y luego otro, algo me quería mantener pegada al suelo, y otra me quería mantener en el aire, sentí dolor, y empecé a gritar para que alguien me auxiliase.

**-Temari, Temari, ¡TEMARI!-** escuche primero como si fuera algo lejano hasta que se hizo claro y fuerte.

Abrí los ojos y me vi sacudida, por el niñato, sentí miedo, no sabía ni el porque pero, esa sensación fue extraña y me dio mucho miedo, sentí que mi alma se partía.

**-¿Estás bien?, vaya mujer problemática no te dije que, quería dormir tranquilo...-**De pronto exploté, no pude soportar más tanta presión.

**-¡Ya!, basta estoy cansada de estar aquí, de tener que depender de alguien todo el día, ni siquiera puedo seguir entrenando, mi arma está rota, kankuro me deja y se va a averiguar un estúpido sello, y encima esas estúpidas visiones de la memoria de Akinori que me hace ver, yo que tengo que ver con él, y para colmo me vienes tu a reclamar nadie, te dijo que te quedes, o que te metas en mi vida, cualquier otro ninja pudo haberme cuidado, tu lo sabes puedes pedir reemplazo, la hokage no se negará, sólo deja de incomodarme si?, no te das cuenta que no necesito mas presión, o es que tu genialidad no te permite darte cuenta de lo que sienten las demás personas, o es demasiado problemático para ti.-** De pronto me abrazó con fuerza, me levanto un poco la cabeza para que lo vea.

**-Eres una tonta, no tienes por que cargar todo sola, y si me doy cuenta sólo que no soy muy expresivo-** Sen sentó a mi costado y me volvió a abrazar, le correspondí el abrazo y unas lagrimas silenciosas brotaron de mis rostro, nos quedamos un rato así, no se cuanto por que me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté algo tarde sakura se encontraba a mi costado, y para mi sorpresa, había un escritorio, donde estaba revisando papeles.

A los minutos entro Shikamaru con una ruma más de papeles.

**-Gracias Sakura por ayudarme a ordenar, ya puedes ir a hacer tus labores yo terminaré lo que falta.-** Sakura se levantó, me dirigió una sonrisa y se retiró

**-Bien señorita desde ahora mi oficina se ha trasladado a tu habitación hasta nuevo aviso, no te preocupes que no suelen interrumpirme cuando trabajo, solo me dan las órdenes cuando llego, tu sabes eso de ser consejero de la hokage es algo tedioso así que me dejan tranquilo para pensar.-**

**-Gracias...-** le susurre, él lo escucho puesto que esbozó una sonrisa.

No lo molesté lo deje trabajar tranquilo, hasta la tarde, en que le pedí me proporcionaran un cuaderno y un lapicero.

Una vez me lo trajeron, empecé a anotar los nombres que había escuchado en el sueño a modo de intentar relacionar lo que estaba pasando.

_Akinori__  
Daisetsu _

_Etsuko  
Tsuginori – Masaru_

Caminé por la habitación, mientras las imágenes se me venían a la cabeza., en un momento me quede apoyada en la pared mirando los nombres escritos, estaba segura que las visiones iban a seguir hasta que me muestre todo lo que quería mostrarme.

**-¿Que haces?****, supongo que debe ser algo respecto al tal Akinori, me parece que estas mas tranquila, quizá ahora puedas explicarme mejor que sueñas.-** Cuando me fijé el estaba apoyado con un brazo en la pared hablándome, sin querer levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo, en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, no dije nada estaba empezando a sonrojarme.

**-¿Puedo ver lo que has escrito?-** Sólo asentí con la cabeza, bajo su cabeza peligrosamente, cogió el cuaderno rozando mis manos, leyó los nombres y se quedó pensativo, mientras que me moría de los nervios de tenerlo así, por que jugaba así conmigo, se había dado cuenta perfectamente de mi nerviosismo, pero no se movió, hasta que sakura entró al cuarto, se dio media vuelta y siguió con el cuaderno en la mano como si no pasaba nada.

**-Temari, te traje tus alimentos come todo ¿vale?-** me dejo la bandeja en el velador y se retiró, comí todo y rápido esa reacción suya, si que me afectó.

En cuanto pude me dormí, por suerte esa noche no hubo ningún sueño extraño, dormí plácidamente, al día siguiente me desperté temprano me bañé, el niñato llegó a la hora y empezó a hacer su trabajo normal, Sakura me trajo algunos libros , ese día como los siguientes 8 días fueron relativamente tranquilos, keinky venía todos los días, Ino empezó a reemplazar a Sakura, aunque siempre hablaba nerviosa, sigo con la idea que esa chica es rara, chouji también me visitó en dos ocasiones, Hinata vino un día con galletitas con forma mía me resultó extraño pero estaban ricas. Me dieron 2 ataques más, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso.

Kankuro llegó a los 10 días de su partida, me trajo ropa y mi precioso abanico como nuevo, Gaara me mandó saludos, es increíble cuanto cambió mi hermano... Pero bueno, no me dijo nada de lo que fue a investigar. Como me sentía mejor me fui a cambiar con mi habitual ropa, las batas de hospital la verdad no me gustaban mucho.

Me sentía tan bien, tan yo misma, empecé a mirar el atardecer de konoha, no me había fijado lo bella que era, y más a esa hora.

**-Temari, ya deja de sonsear y ven acá que tengo que explicarles a los dos lo que averigüe, no voy a repetirlo dos veces.-**Me dijo kankuro.

Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, y noté al niñato sonrojado, iba a hacer algo cuando kankuro empezó a hablar.

**-Bien, el sello que encontré, es el que usaba el maestro de Chiyo, bien era un gran ninja con habilidades de monje y médico, único, fue una de las grandes personalidades de Suna, después de enseñarle a Chiyo, técnicas secretas sobre venenos, el se fue de la aldea, nunca mas se supo de él.-**

Hummm genial y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, sigo creyendo que mi hermano hizo ese viaje por librarse de cuidarme.

**-¿Cómo se llamaba?-** preguntó el niñato.

**-Akinori-** respondió mi hermano dejándome helada, dirigí la vista hacia shikamaru que también me miró pero pensativo.

**-¿Encontraste algo sobre él símbolo del anillo?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-Pues no, no encontré nada, pero era muy común ese diseño en nuestra aldea usar anillos con incrustaciones de rubí-**

**-Bien, ya está mas clara la situación-** Kankuro y yo lo miramos algo sorprendidos

**- Uy, si esta muy claro-** dije con sorna.

**-Bah! Que problemática eres mujer, te lo hago más fácil ¿si?, los tipos que te atacaron no estaban allí para una emboscada, su misión no eras tu, su misión era el anillo, una vez que lograron sacar el anillo del árbol dónde se selló, tu pasaste por allí, Akinori pertenecía a Suna y tu eres una ninja de Suna lo más lógico es que ellos asumieran que estabas allí para entorpecer sus planes y recuperar el anillo que por derecho era de Suna, allí es donde te dieron pelea, mataste al ninja que llevaba el anillo, y la bolsa fue a parar en tu ropa, ellos te lo querían quitar a toda costa, te estaban acorralando, bueno el resto lo sabes tu mejor que nadie.-**

Simplemente genial, ahora entiendo por que todo el mundo lo llaman genio, puse una cara de tonta, cuando me di cuenta la cambié, pero fue muy tarde pues él ya se había dado cuenta, y volví a centrarme en el tema para que no sea mas obvia la situación.

**-Pero, ¿Para qué? Sellaría ese anillo el maestro de Chiyo-**

**-Dije que la situación estaba mas clara no que estaba resuelta, pero allí intervienen tus visiones, el mensaje está a medias estoy seguro que tendrás algunas mas hasta que el mensaje este completo, sólo nos queda esperar-**

**-¿Visiones?, ¿De que hablas?-** preguntó mi hermano confuso, no le había contado nada a él como pude olvidarlo.

**-Bien, es que he estado teniendo sueños extraños, donde Akinori-sama me mostraba sus memorias-**

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que kankuro se paró y se despidió.

­**-Bien, mujer es mejor que durmamos ya es tarde, o tienes hambre, si quieres puedo comprar algo de comida-**

**-Sólo quiero una taza de té, claro sólo si puedes.-**

Se fue a conseguir mi taza de té mientras me recosté en la cama pensativa, a los minutos llegó con mi té, lo tomé y me decidí a dormir, necesitaba descansar o mi cabeza iba a explotar era demasiada información acumulada. Él se encargó de las luces y me imitó, se acostó el también, cayó dormido a los minutos, yo no podía dormir, lo que dijo mi hermano y shikamaru en la tarde me estaba perturbando, aunque también me perturbaba la actitud que estaba teniendo el niñato conmigo, en ese momento hubiera querido que Sakura, shizune o hasta Ino entren con una inyección que me haga dormir, no se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que logré conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el 4to capítulo por cuestiones del destino, mi viaje se ha retrasado, pero solo medio dia, viajo en unas 5 horas masomenos así que aproveché en dejarles un capítulo mas espero les juste, dejen reviews, voy a intentar escribir otro capítulo en donde esté pero no prometo nada, gracias por su apoyo


	5. Chapter 5

**Llegada a Suna**

**Capítulo 5**

El día era tranquilo, el sol estaba tan radiante como siempre, desperté mas temprano de lo normal, mi hermano regreso hace varios días a Suna, junto con él, keinky, mis días fueron algo mas apacibles, claro que los ataques aunque menos frecuentes pero se dieron, hoy me dijeron que podían darme de alta en el hospital, genial y como conozco tanta gente acá me sirve de mucho... Aunque respirar aire fresco, no se me hace nada mala esa idea. Tenía ganas de entrenar, se me hizo muy difícil pasar tanto tiempo en ese cuarto si no fuera por que el niñato me estaba cuidando me hubiera escapado con facilidad, pero a el no se le va ni una, planeé varios días salir pero siempre me lograba detener a tiempo, y con eso que su oficina se traslado a mi cuarto peor, aunque salí algunos días pero a su cuidado, me invitó a cenar, otras veces a almorzar, y otras simplemente a caminar mientras comíamos helados, sólo que desde lo último simplemente me aleje de él, aunque lo tenía cerca decidí que lo mejor era crear una barrera invisible entre los dos, él se ha dado cuenta pero ha respetado mi decisión, al principio me fue difícil, pero me fui acostumbrando, aunque tengo que admitir que aún me duele tengo la sensación que pierdo preciosos momentos junto a él, pero no quiero, genial otra vez mi maldito orgullo...

El cuaderno fue mi gran salvación pues escribiendo analicé lo que me pasaba, fue hace como 3 semanas que después de mi análisis, que por cierto me costó mucho me di cuenta lo que estaba pasando, me estaba enamorando del niñato, al principio le eché la culpa a lo sola que me sentía en ese cuarto, todos los días sin nada mas que su compañía y las visitas de minutos que me hacia mi hermano y keinky, pero luego me di cuenta que eso no había empezado allí, empezó mucho antes desde los exámenes chunin, no había perdido una batalla hasta entonces, golpeó mi orgullo, pues aunque me dieran de ganadora, esa manera no fue la que yo quise ganar, o la que esperaban que gane, mi orgullo fue vencido por un niño 3 años menos que yo, y luego sasuke, me venció, otro golpe para mi, dos derrotas a mi orgullo seguidas.

Después cuando ayudamos a konoha lo salvé pero no fue por que fueran órdenes sabía que era un deseo mas intenso que había dentro de mi, luego lo vi llorar, se me desgarró el corazón pero, no soy tan buena consolando o quizá si, digo las cosas que pienso pero de manera que haga reaccionar a las personas desde entonces le llamo niñato...

Genial eso siempre lo he sabido el problema vino últimamente, las misiones como embajadora de Suna en konoha han hecho que esté demasiado tiempo con él, tanto que hemos empezado a ser mas amigos, a comprendernos mas, aunque yo siempre lo trato igual, aunque él es algo distinto conmigo, muestra que puede ser vulnerable, pero pocos saben eso de él.

De pronto recordé lo de Akinori, se me hizo extraño que las visiones si así las podía llamar hubieran sido tan seguidas en los primeros días y luego de aquella vez que sentí que mi alma se desgarraba dejaran por completo de darse, de una cosa si estaba segura, y es que había un mensaje que tenía que saber no se si yo o alguien mas por medio mío, pero se tenía que saber y había algo que no estaba bien, creo que corrí un grave peligro, sólo hay una persona que se que me puede ayudar a entender algo y esa es chiyo, tengo que ir a verla sea como sea, y me parece que no puedo perder mas tiempo.

Como era temprano el niñato se había ido a su casa como todos los días, y sakura estaba ocupada, salí sin despedirme, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, camine rumbo a la puerta de konoha cuando sentí hambre así que me fui a comer ramen antes de ir a suna, aunque era algo precipitado, pero no podía esperar mas, además mi próximo ataque será como en una semana, pues su ritmo ha disminuido, y sólo necesito 3 días para llegar a suna estoy segura que si me pasa algo allá me podrán ayudar.

_Bueno aquí estoy, ahora debo darme prisa, no quiero llegar en 3 días, necesito llegar lo más rápido posible_, me dije mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, me la pase toda la mañana y toda la tarde sin descansar, al anochecer decidí descansar un poco y continuar, dormí como 3 horas y continué mi viaje, vi el amanecer mientras seguía avanzando y decidí descansar un momento, sintiendo el aroma del alba, ya había adelantado como medio día de camino, ya lograba divisar el comienzo del desierto, sentí que dos presencias se acercaban con rapidez hacía a mi, logré esquivarlas.

**-Así que el anillo estaba destinado para ti, bien entonces nos servirás de gran ayuda, nos has evitado el buscarte-** me dijo el que parecía ser el mayor.

**-Lárguense de aquí no tengo tiempo para perderlo con un par de idiotas como ustedes, y no me hagan repetirlo-** quería llegar a suna lo antes posible y no quería perder ni tiempo ni chakra con un par de perdedores.

El ataque no se hizo esperar una lluvia de kunais se dirigió hacía a mi, y cuando empecé a esquivarlos uno de ellos me cayó en el hombro izquierdo tantos días en el hospital habían hecho su efecto, mi agilidad había disminuido. No quería perder mas el tiempo con ellos y encima tenía un hombro herido.

**-Daikamaitachi no Jutsu- ** empecé no se si a pelear enserio o a deshacerme de ellos rápidamente pero mi remolino cortante le dio al mayor dejándolo inconciente de golpe no le di tiempo a que reaccionara.

**-Fuuton, tatsu no oshigoto- ** esa técnica iba para el siguiente lo aplasté con tal fuerza que también cayó inconciente.

**-Par de idiotas, por su culpa tengo el hombro así no se si han muerto o no, la verdad poco me importa con tal que me dejen en paz-** les grité aunque dudo mucho que me hayan podido escuchar, camine un trecho y note que la sangre empezaba a fluir, _Genial, encima esto, sería capaz de matarlos dos veces mas a esos idiotas por haberme atrasado_, me limpié la herida con un pañuelo que me dio kankuro cuando estaba en el hospital y luego arranqué un pedazo del cinturón que llevaba y me hice un torniquete, seguí mi camino tenía que llegar pronto a suna, cuando la noche empezó a caer la dirección del viento empezó a cambiar, sabía que se acercaba una tormenta de arena así que me apresure hasta una cueva de rocas que recordé estaba cerca de allí. La tormenta duró varias horas mientras tanto yo maldecía a todo lo que podía maldecir por estar atrapada allí parecía que ese día el mundo estaba conspirando en contra mío.

Aproveché para renovar mi torniquete, necesitaba llegar rápido a Suna, no sólo por que tenía que hablar con Chiyo, si no por que la herida estaba de mal en peor.

Apenas termino la tormenta, me puse en camino a Suna empecé a fluir chakra en mis pies para correr con mayor velocidad y así llegar más rápido, no importaba si gastaba mucho chakra, no iba a tener ninguna pelea para reservar mi chakra.

Casi llegando a Suna me quisieron emboscar, no tenía tiempo para pelear así que concentré mas chakra y me di mas prisa en cuanto alcanzaba a ver las murallas de Suna dejé de sentir las presencias detrás mío.

Al llegar a Suna me dirigí al hospital a que me curaran, mientras terminaban de curarme llamaron al doctor de urgencia, su asistente terminó de curarme y me dirigí a mi casa.

Kankuro primero me sermoneó por venirme así luego escribió a tsunade-sama para avisarle que estaba en Suna, pues gara estaba en reunión, estaba por retirarme a mi habitación a descansar cuando llamaron a la puerta con insistencia, abrí y era el asistente que había terminado de curarme,

**-No me digas, que te has equivocado y me has hecho algo mal-** le dije antes que dijera algo, pues traía un cara de abatimiento muy extraña.

**-Disculpe joven Temari yo vine por que hay un herido de konoha que preguntó por usted-**

**-¿De konoha?, bien gracias voy de inmediato-** cogí un abrigo pues la cinta de mi ropa la hice trizas en el camino, tenía que estar algo decente.

En el hospital me hicieron entrar en la habitación contigua a la que estuve momentos antes, el doctor me dijo será mejor que descanse si desea se puede quedar en el hospital no tiene ya nada solo cansancio físico, las heridas ya fueron curadas, le dije que si, casi sin pensarlo.

Corrí la cortina despacio.

**-Que haces aquí niñato, genial, tsunade-sama si que se da cuenta rápido de lo que sucede.-**

**-Por lo menos deberías agradecer que alguien se preocupe por ti ¿no crees?-**

**-¿Bien puedes pararte? lo mejor es que vengas a mi casa a descansar-**

No dijo nada mas, se paró y me siguió aunque su paso fue algo lento, estaba cansando y aún adolorido, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle me preocupaba verlo así.

Llegamos a mi casa, kankuro debería ya estar dormido, lo llevé un momento a mi cuarto.

**-Bien, espérame un momento ¿vale?, voy a preparar la habitación donde vas a dormir.-** le dije mientras ingresábamos a mi habitación.

Se quedó viéndola, mientras yo me fui a preparar el cuarto para alojarlo

De regreso lo encontré sentado en mi cama apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, en su clásica pose que le hace ver tan perezoso como interesante a la vez.

**-Bueno, la habitación esta lista, te vas a quedar mirando o mi cuarto o vas a ir a dormir.-** mientras le hablaba no volteó a mirarme.

**-Ni, una ni otra, mujer tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente antes que nos retiremos a descansar.-** No esperaba eso pero no me quede atrás.

**-Bien, si quieres conversar pues empieza, habla, que la verdad yo si quiero dormir, así que termines con esto lo más rápido posible ¿vale?-**

De pronto se paro cerró la puerta y se apoyo en la pared.

**-Vaya mujer que problemática que eres, te dieron de alta pero eso no significaba que podías viajar sola, mira en que líos me metes, estoy así y aquí por buscarte y por sacarte al grupo que te seguía, no fue fácil, por kami que estabas pensando, cualquiera te pudo haber encontrado eres muy descuidada. Habían rastros tuyos por doquier, eres una ninja capacitad, no debiste haber dejado tantas huellas, encima tienes a un grupo desconocido siguiéndote la pista, ¿no crees que debes ser mas cuidadosa con tu ropa llena de sangre?, por seguirte la pista y cuidarte he pasado la tormenta en un refugio temporal, y encima eh tenido que deshacerme del grupo que te seguía no pude dejar con vida a ninguno para interrogar por la desventaja del numero. En que diablos pensabas-**

Sus palabras me cayeron como golpes pero no pude con mi carácter.

**-Haber, en primer lugar nadie te pidió ayuda, si Tsunade-sama te mandó o no, no es mi problema, no tengo por que darte explicaciones que hago con mi vida, y si me descuidé peor fue por la prisa que llevaba, y en cuanto al grupo que problema te hacías si estaba cerca de Suna, en un santiamén, me hubieran defendido, sin que tu muevas un solo dedo, no me vengas a decir que por mi culpa estas así, fueron tus propias decisiones y tus impulsos los que te han dado como resultado que estés así, donde esta toda tu inteligencia genio, puede que yo haya actuado un poco impulsiva, pero tu a donde se fue la genialidad que tanto presumes eh! No me vengas a reclamar cosas sin sentido, primero analízate a ti.-**

Yo me encontraba en el centro de la habitación, el camino hacia mí y me señalo la cama, me senté y se sentó a mi costado, sus reacciones si que eran complejas.

**­-Bien, mujer malagradecida, Tsunade-sama no me envió a buscarte, yo le avise que te buscaría, y si admito que fui impulsivo, quizá mas que tú, pero hay algo que no estoy de acuerdo, el que no creas que pueda preocuparme y hacer locura y media por una persona que quiero tanto acaso no lo entiendes, que mas tiene que pasar, es acaso que necesites que baje mas mi orgullo de lo que ya lo baje para ti, dime que mas, no es suficiente.-**

Estaba por responder pero me calló con los dedos.

**-No quiero que me digas nada, por que se que tu respuesta va a ser para salir del paso, sólo déjame acá déjame dormir a tu costado, mañana después de dormir con la mente mas descansada me dirás algo.**

Sólo asentí con la cabeza cogí una bata y se la di para que se cambiara mientras yo lo hacía en el baño, cuando salí lo encontré ya echado de costado mirando en dirección contraria, por mi parte hice lo mismo, pero estaba nerviosa mi corazón latía rápido, estoy segura que él escuchaba mis latidos, quise hablar pero recordé que me pidió que le dijera lo que tenga que decirle mañana después de dormir pero así no podía dormir.

Me di la vuelta toque su hombro ya no podía mas era mas de 2 horas en las que estaba así, no podía dormir, ni dejar de pensar en cada una de sus palabras, aunque de repente él si habría podido dormir, no voltearía, estaba segura de eso cuando toqué su hombro pero volteó.

**-¿Nani?-** me dijo mientras yo no sabía ni que decirle...

* * *

Disculpen por la demora, me fui de viaje y cuando regrese empeze a escribir he regresado hace 3 dias pero no pude terminar el capitulo antes espero les guste, dejen reviews, saludos


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Verdaderas Intenciones?**

**Capítulo 6**

**-Sabes muy bien, que no íbamos a poder dormir, entonces por que quisiste quedarte, si tampoco quieres que hable, esto es una especie de tortura ¿sabes?, te informo señor genio, por si no te has dado cuenta.**

**-Bien, hasta que te diste cuenta, te tardaste mucho ¿eh?-** lo dijo mientras se volteó a mirarme.

**-Disculpa por no ser tan inteligente como tu, dime que quieres de mi que ganas con esto...**

**-Creo q no lo has entendido por completo-** Se acercó a mi muy peligrosamente, podíamos ver nuestros rostros, pues la cortina estaba entre abierta y los rayos de la luna se colaban por la ventana, me sonrió y se acerco hasta rozarme los labios, me quede quieta no sabia que hacer, mientras habló.

**-¿Qué crees que puedo querer de ti?**- Me dijo sin dejar de rozar mis labios, su voz en ese momento era mas varonil, sentí un mano en mi cintura, y luego un pequeño, jalón me acerco mas hacia él, su cuerpo y el mío se rozaban peligrosamente, yo seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

**-No me has respondido la pregunta-** Me dijo otra vez en ese tono, estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por lo mágico del momento, cuando me di cuenta de lo que era para él, de seguro era la única mujer que el no podía domar por así decirlo, era su obsesión, era como un objeto y yo no podía permitirme ser utilizada, menos cuando ya sabía lo que él sentía por mi, pero mi ser se moría por seguir ese juego tan apetecible que había empezado.

**-Dime, ¿Crees que puedes domarme?, no soy como tus amiguitas...-** Lo dije en un tono sensual, casi provocándolo.

**-¿Domarte?, mujer quiero mas que eso-** Ese tono me volvía loca pero aún no había perdido mi dignidad de mujer...

Me paré Caminé sensualmente hacia el otro extremo de la cama, cogí un libro de la mesa de noche, y se lo tiré con fuerza.

**-Entonces ¡lárgate maldito pervertido!, no soy una cualquiera como tus tantas amiguitas, sal de mi cuarto inmediatamente, se nota que no me conoces Shikamaru Nara, largo puedes dormir en el cuarto q te preparé, está a la derecha, mañana partiré temprano habla con kankuro, de seguro tendrá algún mensaje para la hokage, ah y ni preguntes a donde me fui, ¡apúrate!, ¡sal de mi cuarto en este momento! -**

**-¡Bah!, que mujer tan problemática, no es lo que tú piensas, que clase de tipo me crees, por Kami, mujer reacciona, te estoy siendo sincero.-**

**-Sal de aquí, no quiero oírte.-** Le dije en un tono mas serio

El salió de mi cuarto en cuanto escuche la puerta, me tiré a mi cama, abracé mi almohada y me puse a llorar en silencio, no quería que él oyera mi llanto, no entendía el por que tenían que ser las cosas así, ahora mas que nunca estaba completamente segura, no era un simple gusto, yo amaba a ese idiota, pero sólo soy su obsesión, la chica difícil que quiere conquistar.

Tomé un calmante, necesitaba dormir. Poco efecto me hizo desperté aún cuando estaba oscuro, fui al lavabo me lavé la cara y miré mi rostro, me veía tan dolida, no se tan triste, era raro creo que la palabra perfecta para describirme era decaída.

Me cambie, con mi ropa ninja, me puse una capa enzima para que no me de frío, y cogí un equipaje pequeño, no era mucho lo que tenia que caminar para llegar donde los hermanos, pero era muy posible que me hagan esperar para hablar conmigo, lleve algunas barras alimenticias, entre otras cosas...

Salí por la ventana no quería despertar a kankuro y menos quería que Shikamaru se de cuenta que salí...

Ya estaba llegando a lo alto de la montaña, el camino era algo estrecho, y sentí una especie de convulsión, genial tenía que darme un ataque ahora, pero falta poco, tengo q llegar, por suerte puedo moverme aun aunque con dificultad...

Llegue hasta la entra casi arrastrándome de pronto mi cuerpo ya no pudo mas me quede allí, tirada genial, nunca me había pasado un ataque sin que me curaran o hicieran esa técnica rara para extracción de veneno.

Los minutos pasaron, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y yo allí, tirada en el suelo sin poderme mover.

De repente sentí q mi cuerpo se movía solo con un movimiento algo rígido pero lo hacía, me sentía una muñeca, no controlaba mis movimientos.

Mi cuerpo se movió, aunque algo rígido hasta cerca de algo que parecía un piscina redonda pero chica, veía el agua, levemente mis parpados cerraban casi por completo mis ojos, no podía ver mas que en la ranura que dejaban, todo era blanco.

Sentí que emanaban chakra en mi cuerpo, me sentí mas relajada y algo húmeda.

Tuve miedo de moverme así que permanecí alrededor de unos 20 minutos en la misma posición sin moverme, sólo estaba alerta, hasta cuando puse mis pensamientos en orden, por que tanto temor, no estaba en un campo de batalla, por kami que pasaba, de seguro estaba donde los hermanos, y yo así, dando un espectáculo como este, quise moverme pero mis músculos estaban tan relajados que no podía me sentía como muerta.

**-Yo que tu, no intento moverme, por lo menos espera a que te haga efecto el tratamiento, ¡ay! Las jóvenes kunoichis de hoy no tienen paciencia-**

Lo sabía era Chiyo pero ¿tratamiento? pensé que tsunade era la única que me podía tratar y claro sakura e ino por ser sus aprendices, pero ¿chiyo?, aunque se que es una ninja médico, pero comeos que sabría del tratamiento.

**-Al parecer no vas hacer caso a mis consejos, así que te haré un favor vas a dormir hasta que yo decida que es suficiente, claro si no me olvido, jajaja-**

**-¿Nani?, hermana, eso me hace recordar del sapo que dormiste, seguirá vivo después de tanto tiempo...-**

Genial. Los hermanos están más locos y yo a su merced... Sentí un pequeño golpe, y perdí la conciencia...

Desperté ya de noche, por suerte sólo me había golpeado al nuca para que me desmaye, olvide que rara vez hablaban enserio.

Había una taza de te caliente a mi lado, y una manta, era ya de noche comí una barra nutritiva con el te, estaba todo a oscuras, y aún me tenía debilitada todo, encima que había dormido en mala posición mi cuerpo me dolía, peor que si tuviera resaca, estaba débil, estaba muy agradecida de estar en mi aldea, por que de no ser así cualquier enemigo me hubiera matado, sin que pueda oponer resistencia.

Guardé la envoltura y mire algo parecido a una cama supuse que podía dormir allí así que a duras penas empecé a gatear hacia el lugar, casi llegando estuve a punto de desmayarme, creo que no debí haber ido así de precipitadamente, pero lo hecho estaba hecho, y no había vuelta atrás.

Estaba a punto de acomodarme para poder echarme cuando sentí un mareo muy profundo, mi cuerpo empezó a irse para un costado cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba, me cargó y acomodó en la cama, y se echó a lado mío.

Mi cuerpo estaba muy cansado, pensándolo bien, no era normal tal sueño, ni tal cansancio, de seguro que me dio algo en ese té, de pronto sentí que la misma persona me abrazaba, contra si misma, era un hombre por la forma de su pecho, no tenía fuerzas para nada, así que no opuse resistencia.

**-Sabaku no Temari, crees que te podías ir así por así, te recuerdo mujer problemática, que no estás bien, no pienso dejarte sola, aunque me lo pidas, no te vas a librarme tan fácil de mi, y en cuanto a lo que me dijiste en la madrugada, podría hacerte mía en este momento, no tienes fuerzas para oponer resistencia, pero no es así como te quiero, eres muy testaruda, y muy cabeza dura para estas cosas, no se como puedes ser tan buena estratega en combate...-** me dijo susurrándome al oído mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte.

No podía hablar, mi cuerpo estaba adormeciéndose cada vez mas rápido, y creo que aunque pudiera no sabría que decir.

**-Bien, duerme que yo te estaré cuidando, así no lo quieras.- ** me dijo esta vez con un tono normal de voz y me beso la cabeza...

Como era posible, que juegue tanto, o es que de verdad siente algo por mi... no lo se mi conciente no puede pensar, por mas que lucho estoy quedando dormida.

**-Hola Temari, sólo escúchame tengo poco tiempo, cruzar tiempo y espacios es complicado, necesito que te estabilices emocionalmente un poco, la última vez tus emociones encontradas casi te provocan un daño irreparable, este tipo de comunicación es peligrosa habla con chiyo, ella puede ayudarte a encontrar un equilibrio o por lo menos a dominar tus emociones, es necesario que sepas el mensaje que tengo que darte-**

**-Akinori, pero...-** No pude hablar mas su imagen desapareció, me encontraba en una especie de dimensión, de seguro era mi interior, sentí que todo daba vueltas, me empecé a marear y perdí otra vez la hilación de mis sueños

Cuando me desperté vi la imagen que nunca creí que vería al despertarme, un shikamaru con su cabello revuelto, dormido plácidamente mientras me abrazaba, y yo en su pecho abrazándolo, al principio me asusté después de ver esa imagen, pero al recodar por que es que estábamos así, me tranquilice...

Suspiré hondo, en el fondo me sentía muy feliz de despertar en brazos de la persona que más quería en el mundo, pero también me dolía el saber lo que yo significaba para él, pero decidí disfrutar de esa sensación hasta que tenga que volver a la realidad para hablar con chiyo.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo quería dormir un poco mas con esa sensación tan cálida que sentía...

* * *

Disculpen la demora, primero que no me decidía si hacer un lemon o no... y la verdad es que aun no me decido, quize dejarlo con un poco mas de suspenso, y bueno tb que estoy con la cabeza en otra el amor em tiene algo ida, pendiente del celular, bueno ustedes me entenderan mejor que io misma creo jejeje espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por su apoyo, dejen reviews con sus opiniones vale? saludos a todos que pasen un bello dia...


	7. Chapter 7

**Debilidad**

Capítulo 7:

Sentí una ráfaga de luz en mi rostro que me obligó a abrir los ojos, de pronto caí en la cuenta de donde estaba y en que situación me encontraba, aunque algo cambio, el chico problemático, bueno mi chico problemático no estaba a mi lado.

Quise ordenar mis pensamientos, quería entender el porque de mi reacción, tenía una especie de resentimiento hacia, él pero por qué, me hice una introspección y después de analizar por mucho tiempo mientras miraba a un punto fijo me di cuenta el por que de la situación, y tenía nombre... Ino, es increíble que aquella niña exagerada pueda haberme provocado el resentimiento, siempre pegada a él, bueno eso lo podría entender, si no fuera por lo que vi aquella vez, creo que no tendría ese resentimiento...

Es cierto esa Ino... pero bueno no puedo juzgarla no se ni el por que sucedió aquello, y mejor lo dejo así, al fin y al cabo no tengo derecho a pedir explicaciones de algo que es pasado, y encima no me compete... Aunque se que los recuerdos me regresarán pero bueno no puedo perder el tiempo pensando en nimiedades, tengo algo mas urgente que resolver ahora...

Me paré y observé el lugar, por fuera parecía una simple cueva pero dentro es completamente distinta a una simple cueva, tenía una estructura tan compleja como simple a la vez...

Camine por el lugar hasta encontrar a chiyo ella se encontraba sentada frente a la especie de piscina con una caña de pescar, su actitud era rara, me acerque a ella, tenía miedo a hablar, era extraño no quería interrumpirla parecía muy concentrada como para interrumpirla, así que decidí simplemente sentarme a su lado...

**-Aun no entiendo bien la situación tengo que analizar mas...- **me dijo adivinando lo que quería preguntar...

**-Hay algunos datos que tengo q recabar, tengo algunos cabos sueltos en esto... necesito concentrarme a tiempo completo en la investigación, niña tu cuerpo esta débil, aún no puedes hacer esfuerzos como el que hiciste para venir acá, eres una kunoichi muy respetable, así que espero que por tu bien y por tu reputación, es mas por ser Ninja sigas mis órdenes, si no hablaré directamente con el kazekage, como no me puedo hacer responsable por ti, pues tengo muchas cosas que investigar, y en suna no existe ningún medico capacitado para atenderte, hable con la Hokage ha enviado a sus discípulas por ti, regresas a konoha hasta que yo te mande a llamar, entrena algo de técnicas ilusorias mientras estés allá, no quiero ningún pero no me busques, yo te buscaré que te quede bien claro...-**

Hablo tanto y tantas cosas que cuando quise responder después de haber analizado todo ya no estaba, no me di cuenta ni en que momento se fue...

Cogí mis cosas y caminé rumbo a mi casa, otra vez el camino sería largo pero lo bueno es que iba a ser de bajada...

_Pero por que técnicas ilusorias, no soy buena en eso... nunca fui buena en ello, genial no tengo escapatoria..._

_Tengo que regresar a Suna no es que no me agrade pero prefiero estar en casa..._

_Bueno esa es la vida de Ninja que escogí ahora no me puedo echar atrás, será bueno aprender algo de lo que dice chiyo, después de todo la única que puede armar los este rompecabezas es ella... A pesar de lo loca que parezca se que es muy sabia e influyentes debo tomar mas enserio lo que me dice..._

Mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos llegue a suna ya era de tarde, me moría de hambre quería llegar pronto a casa allí alguna empleada me conseguiría comida...

Estaba tan ocupada en mis pensamientos cuando me sobresalté por una voz que me llamaba con algo de sorna.

**-Hola Temari, tiempo sin vernos, que pasó ¿por que no saludas?-**

Volteé a ver y me quedé en una pieza era la última persona que me esperaba ver, pero no quería que se diera el lujo de ver que me afectaba en lo mas mínimo verlo.

**-Hola Takuma, disculpa no te vi, es que no tengo tiempo para perder en nimiedades...-**

**-Vamos mujer, por que con ese carácter, te invito un par de copas, o no tienes tiempo para recordar viejos tiempos...-**

_Viejos tiempos, maldito bastardo no sabes cuanto me estoy controlando, es mas así quisiera no tengo fuerzas para darte tu merecido, vamos Temari calma, calma usa tu cerebro para salir de esto..._

Respiré hondo antes de hablar como buscando fuerzas o dándome tiempo a pensar...

**-Como te dije, te reitero que no tengo tiempo para nimiedades, disculpa tengo que irme...-**

Me volteé y cuando estaba por dar un paso sentí un jalón, Takuma me estaba sujetando la muñeca, y por mi debilidad casi pierdo el equilibrio...

**-Vamos mujer, a mi nadie me hace un desplante así, además por lo que veo no estas en condiciones de decirme un no, ¿verdad?-**

Lo miré con rabia, maldita sea se había dado cuenta que estaba débil...

**-Suéltame o grito te lo advierto, recuerda que ahora estas hablando con la hermana del kazekage, así que te recomiendo soltarme antes que...-**

No me dejo continuar pues empezó a hablar.

**-Si claro, la gran Temari se esta escondiendo detrás de su hermano, no pensé escucharte hablar así, además que mas da eso no te ayuda si antes trataba con la hija del kazekage, ahora eres solo la hermana, que acaso no sabes que también conozco a Gaara...-**

**-Te he dicho que me sueltes, además que sabes tu, pedazo de engendro-**

**-Que has dicho mujer, esta me las vas a pagar caro y ahora mismo, esta vez no seré tan blando de dejarte ir...-**

Jalé mi brazo con la fuerza que me quedaba, pero como era obvio no me iba poder soltar de él.

Derepente lo escuche gritar

**-¡Au!, maldito mocoso que haces-**

Mire a mi costado a mi pequeño salvador...

**-¡Keinky!, que alegría verte, justo pensaba llamarte te quería proponer algo, si no fuera por la interrupción de Takuma, ya te habría mandado a llamar...-**

Pensé que me soltaría pero con la otra mano sujeto a Keinky lastimándolo, era más de lo que podía soportar, iba a usar el poco chakra que tenía, cuando sentí que su agarre se aflojaba...

Me solté lo mas rápido posible, y Keinky había hecho lo mismo, cuando me fijé, era la técnica de Shikamaru lo estaba ahorcando con sus sombras...

Keinky se puso adelante mío en una posición protectora, cosa que me causó mucha ternura, le había cogido bastante cariño a ese genin...

Volteé a ver a Shikamaru quien se estaba acercando

**-Bien, creo que estabas importunando a Temari y a Keinky, si quieres conservar tu vida aléjate...-**

Sus miradas eran fulminantes, esto no andaba bien, y de pronto vi mi salvación llegar..

**-¡kankuro!-** grité

El se acercó extrañado de verme a en esa parte de ciudad casi ya anocheciendo... Takuma lo miró y sin mas se retiró...

**-Temari, ¿que haces aquí?, por cierto, que hacia ese exnovio tuyo acá, no se supone que se había mudado a la aldea de la roca...-**

Sentí la mirada de Shikamaru posada en mi, no sabía que decir..

**-No sé, kankuro no hablamos casi estaba de pasada supongo-**

**-Bien, vamos a comer yo invito-** dijo kankuro cosa que agradecí con toda mi alma por que en verdad que tenía hambre.

En la comida kankuro aprovechó de retarme de nuevo, pues Shikamaru le contó que tuvo que seguirme hasta donde chiyo, y que encima me fui sin él, y estuvo buscándome hasta momentos antes que nos viera...

Conversamos de cosas sin importancia, mientras caminamos a mi casa, le ofrecí a Keinky quedarse, le dije que iba a llamar a su casa para avisar y me dijo q no hacía falta, no entiendo bien lo q pasa, hay algo que me tiene extrañada, además, el no era tan pegado a mi, ahora se muestra pegado y cariñoso algo debe estar pasándole, tengo q averiguarlo.

Bien algo más que averiguar, aunque chiyo dijo que no ella iba a averiguar lo otro, pero no puedo quedarme así por así con la duda, y mas aún hasta que ella decida, o mejor dicho termine de investigar...

Llegamos a mi casa, preparé la habitación de Keinky por que la chica que se encarga se va a las 7 y como que ya pasamos esa hora hace rato...

Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un té, pues tenía sed, y en el marco de la sala estaba Shikamaru.

**-Tenemos que hablar, quiero que me expliques un par de cosas.-** lo mire arqueando la ceja...

**-Bien, si no es ningún asunto personal, puedes hablar mientras preparo té.-**

Caminamos hasta la cocina, el se sentó en una silla mientras yo empezaba a preparar mi te.

**-Bien, quiero que me digas que paso con chiyo-sama, cuando desperté me dijo que le consiguiera un par de libros de una biblioteca, cuando regrese trayéndolos chiyo-sama pronuncio una palabra más y tu quedaste callada, de allí se dirigió conmigo a su escritorio me dijo q de seguro iba a llegar una orden de la Hokage para mí, luego se limito a sonreír, y me dijo alcánzala de seguro esta chica impulsiva no sabe ni a donde va... los ninjas de ahora son cada día mas despistados...-**

Me miró y como no dije nada prosiguió:

**- En cuanto pude te alcancé, desde lejos pude ver que Keinky le propino una patada a tu exnovio...-**

Justo cuando dijo eso le estaba acercando una taza de te, justo cuando la cogió, terminó su frase, y me miro directo a los ojos...

Yo ya no sabía si hacerme la fuerte, explotar sonreír, disimular...

Me lleve a los labios mi taza de te, para esquivar su mirada.

**-Bien, luego cuando vi que te sujetaba y sujetaba a Keinky, pues viste lo que hice, aunque parecía que no se movería hasta que llegó kankuro. ¿Puedes explicarme que sucedió?-**

Baje la taza, respire hondo y lo miré, no tenía furia mi mirada, quizá era cansancio de todo...

**-Shikamaru te dije que podías hablar si no era nada personal...-** había bajado la mirada a mi te tome un sorbo y volví a mirarlo.

**-La verdad no sé que esperas que te responda, tampoco quiero saber nada del tema, no ahora, estoy cansada ¿sabes?, no tengo ganas de hablar cosas que no quiero rememorar, así de simple, en cuanto a chiyo me mando de regreso a konoha, mañana te explico bien, no tengo cabeza para seguir entablando una conversación, de seguro un buen sueño me ayudará.-**

Me miró desconcertado, y es que mi voz fue distinta cansada, quizá dolida y mi mirada expresaba lo mismo, sentí pesar en su mirada, de seguro no pensó verme ni escucharme nunca así, de seguro debía sentirse culpable peor no estaba en las condiciones de disimular mi estado anímico, solo caminé rumbo a mi cuarto mientras él me seguía con la mirada.

Me recosté en al cama abracé mi almohada para no sentirme sola, ni desprotegida, caí rendida a los minutos en verdad había sido un día muy pesado demasiadas emociones...

Me levante en la madrugada varias veces, pues me entraron ganas de vomitar, luego de tan mala pasada, pude dormir tranquila, cuando desperté el sol estaba en lo alto mire el reloj eran las 11, me paré y me bañé.

Me puse mi ropa habitual, pero no me peine deje el cabello así de rebelde suelto y húmedo. Me dirigí a la oficina de mi hermano de seguro ya había hablado con tsunade-sama, cuando llegue me dijo q al día siguiente llegaban las dos kunoichis enviadas por la Hokage, y que hasta entonces permaneciera ni hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzo, se veía preocupado, y es que me veía mas pálida de lo normal...

Le sonreí no quería preocupar a mi pequeño hermano, estaba volteándome cuando me dio un mareo hubiese caído si no es por la rápida acción de mi hermano.

Me sentó y observo la parte interior de mis parpados.

**-Estas con la hemoglobina baja.- **Me miro pensativo y prosiguió

**-Temari ¿estas comiendo?-** Ya sabía a donde apuntaba.

**-Lo que pasa es que ayer comí solo en la noche y al parecer me cayó mal y lo vomite todo, nada grave por que preocuparse- **

Tocaron la puerta y mi hermano le dio permiso de pasar.

**-Bien Nara, ya te iba mandar a llamar, mañana llegan las kunoichis enviadas por la Hokage, y pasado parten rumbo a konoha.-**

**-¡hai!-** respondió, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse Gaara habló

**-Nara, lleva a mi hermana al departamento médico, quiero que le hagan exámenes y la reestablezcan parece que esta entrando en un cuadro de anemia.-**

Shikamaru me miró fijamente asintió y me cargó y salio de allí dirigiéndose al departamento médico que se encontraba casi al frente, el movimiento fue tan repentino que me provocó otro mareo, apenas llegamos me bajó al suelo, pero como el mareo continuaba me tuve que forzar a sujetarme de él. Me cogió con una mano de la cintura y con otra relleno un par de cosas que la recepcionista le había pedido, la cual se alarmo al leer mi nombre, al parecer con el cabello suelto no me había reconocido, el niñato me cargó y me depositó suavemente en la camilla, rápidamente me sacaron sangre, y el doctor me examino, a la media hora regresó, y confirmo lo que Gaara sospechaba, pero eso era solo un síntoma, tenía stress al parecer, era demasiado lo que mi mente había podido soportar de presión y mi organismo salió de pagano.

**-Bien, jovencito quien que cuide mucho a la Hime Temari, su novia esta muy cansada tome, son complementos alimenticios que debe tomar junto con las comidas, y estos son relajantes para que duerma tranquila, no se preocupe ya fui informado del estado de envenenamiento que sufrió la señorita, estos medicamentos son suaves no están contraindicados en casos de envenenamiento, así que déselos como se lo indique, bien tengo más pacientes que atender permiso.-**

_¿Hime? Hace tiempo no me llamaban así, bueno lo que me faltaba un cuadro de stress y encima confunden al niñato como mi novio, pero que raro por que el doctor habrá pensado eso..._ Iba a levantar mi mano izquierda para retirar un mechón de cabello, pero no pude cuando me fije bien Shikamaru estaba sujetando mi mano con firmeza no me hacía doler pero estaba firme, volteé a mirarlo y Tenía una mirada seria, algo preocupada... Iba a hablar, pero me ganó...

**-Bien ya es casi hora de almuerzo, vamos a comer, te prepararé algo nutritivo.- **

Me quedé en una pieza, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando se cargo otra vez y se dirigía a saltos a mi casa allí me dejo en mi cuarto. Su actitud me dejo desconcertada pero no dije nada preferí callar...

Estos días si que eran extraños, incluso yo misma estaba extraña, parecía en shock, habitualmente hablaba mucho pero hoy no dije casi nada, quiero atribuirlo a mi estado de salud, es mejor pensar eso.

Estaba esperando algo de comer, aunque tenía miedo que un hombre este cocinando pero no tenía ni ganas de protestar, poco a poco el sueño me venció...

* * *

....

...

...

Esta bien no tengo excusa, pero igual disculpen...., soy algo floja lo admito... espero q les guste voy a intentar actualizarlo mas seguido... acepto de todo... los quiero besos...


	8. Chapter 8

**Recuerdos**

Capítulo 8:

**-Takuma, te he dicho una y mil veces que no me gusta que me carguen, suéltame.-**

De pronto me lanzó contra el sillón, me quede helada durante un segundo.

**-Que te pasa idiota...-**

No pude continuar hablando por que se tiró encima mío, y su boca no me dejaba hablar, es más ni respirar, intenté usar mis manos pero sujeto ambas muñecas con una mano, con la otra intentaba desvestirme.

Su cuerpo era fuerte, era mas alto que yo, pesaba mucho mas, tenía más fuerza, y yo tenía miedo.

Al parecer el aire también empezó a faltarle, así que soltó mi boca de la suya para respirar, yo aproveché para hablar, aunque mi voz sonaba a súplica.

**-Ya, basta para, suéltame de una vez que te pasa...-**

Me volvió a besar sin dejarme a que continúe, luego se separo de mis labios

**-Vamos nena, no te hagas la rogada, te va a gustar...-**

Su agarre persistía, su mano me dejaba cada vez sin menos ropa, y el embestía su sexo aun con ropa, la fricción de nuestros cuerpos al parecer lo enloquecía, o era el placer de sentir que me dominaba el miedo...

Empecé a lagrimear, no podía hablar su boca no me dejaba y por mas que porfiaba, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para soltarme de su agarre, empecé a entrar en desesperación, ya no tenía miedo tenía pánico, no podía permitir que un tipo así me robara lo mas puro en mi...

Otra vez soltó mi boca para respirar, cosa que aproveche, tanto como para respirar como para hablar.

**-Por favor suéltame, no me hagas esto-** Mi dignidad se había ido al suelo estaba rogando que me soltara...

**-Nena, deja de forrajear, no te mientas a ti misma se que esto te esta gustando tanto como a mi, si no fíjate tu respiración esta entrecortada y estas completamente roja.-**

_¡¡¡Animal!!!, respiro entrecortadamente por que estoy en estado de pánico y no estoy roja, debo estar morada por que casi no me dejas respirar..._

Mis senos estaban casi al aire, las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes, parecía un animal en celo, estaba totalmente desquiciado, y yo estaba a su merced tenía que hacer algo pero ¿que?, era mi preguntar y trataba de pensar en una solución mientras intentaba calmarme, después de todo era una Ninja, tenía que saber reaccionar, es decir usar mi cabeza hasta en las situaciones mas adversas...

Mientras intentaba concentrarme, sentí su mano en mi trasero casi desnudo, me entro una sensación de asco y desesperación tal que logre morderle el labio.

**-¡¡¡Suéltame idiota, me das asco!!!!-** grite mientras movía la cabeza a los costados de desesperación...

**-¡¡Suéltame pervertido!!, maldita sea... ¡¡¡suéltame!!!!-** seguí gritando

Me senté de golpe me encontraba en la cama, era sólo un sueño un maldito sueño...

Pero sabia que no era un simple sueño, era más bien el recuerdo de aquella vez, estaba sudando y temblando...

**-Tranquila...-** Escuche hasta entonce son me había dado cuenta Shikamaru estaba a mi costado y me sostenía me abrazó con calidez mientas empecé a sollozar...

Mi llanto no duró mucho, pues siempre he odiado que me vean llorar...

Me paré sin decir nada me dirigí al baño y me lave al cara, en la puerta del baño estaba Shikamaru, esperándome con un vaso de agua...

Cogí el vaso, tome el contenido lentamente, a medida que me refrescaba, mi mente se aclaraba...

Respiré hondo, lo miré.

**-Bien, no me mires así, estoy bien, espero que hayas cocinado algo decente, o por lo menos comible...-**

Caminó hasta la mesa en la cual había dejado la comida acomodó dos silla y puso la comida en orden.

**-Come, que se enfría-**

Fue lo único que dijo y en el fondo le agradecí no quería decir mas, no en ese momento.

Casi cuando estábamos terminando de comer, sentí el golpear de la puerta, Shikamaru fue a abrir.

**-¡Shika-kun!, por que no me dijiste que vendrías te hubiera acompañado, ¡tonto! nos preocupaste, ¿verdad frentuda?-**

**-¡Calla Ino-cerda!, acá la única preocupada fuiste tú, yo confío en shikamaru, el si usa las neuronas...-**

**- Bah, menudo rollo, que problemático, Ino suéltame pesas ¿sabes?, ¡bah! En que estaba pensando tsunade-sama al enviarlas juntas...-**

**-Viste Ino-cerda hasta shikamaru, dice que eres una cerda-**

Entre tanto griterío me acerque a saludar a quienes por la voz ya había reconocido...

Sakura e Ino se fulminaban con la mirada, mientras shikamaru las miraba cansado, _supongo que debe estar acostumbrado a este tipo de peleas_, pensé mientras observaba la escena.

**-¡Hola!-** lo dije justo cuando Ino iba a responder a Sakura, y voltearon a verme, luego miraron a shikamaru, tenían unas caras...

-Hola Temari, veo que ni shikamaru ni tu han perdido el tiempo...- Me dijo algo sonrojada.

_¿Qué no hemos perdido el tiempo? A que se refiere_ pensé mientras me sujetaba la cabeza y me di cuenta que mi cabello esta suelto, algo revuelto, miré mi vestuario y recordé que me había puesto una bata para estar más cómoda para dormir, y bueno el escote era un poco pronunciado y no me cubría mucho las piernas... _¡Oh! Por kami, deben estar pensando que el niñato y yo.... ¡No!.._

Levanté la cabeza, Ino estaba poniéndose pálida, estoy segura que pensaba lo peor...

**-¡Jajaja!, ya quisiera el niñato éste... la uso para dormir, estoy algo anémica y el doctor me mando a comer y descansar... ¡jajaja!-**

La cara de Ino recupero como por arte de magia su color, y le escuche soltar un suave suspiro.

**-¿Que?, puedo ver los análisis que te han hecho muéstrame lo que te han recetado, y no tomes nada si no te lo indico, ¿bien?-**

Como siempre Sakura centrada en su trabajo.

**-¡Claro Sakura!, gracias por la preocupación, shikamaru te llevará, ¿verdad?.-**

Era obvio que no había pensado bien al hablar por no dije las llevará, el niñato asintió y empezó a caminar rumbo al hospital y Sakura lo siguió mientras Ino se quedaba conmigo...

**-Pasa, estaba comiendo de seguro hay mas comida en la casa o si no te preparas algo, siéntete en tu casa...-**

**-Gracias, termina de comer, yo tengo una barra energética, tu sabes hay que conservar la línea...-**

Caminamos hasta mi cuarto, termine de comer lo que había preparado shikamaru, que hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba mas que agradable, podría decir que por lo menos sirve para algo...

**- Temari, ¿todo anda bien?-** Ino hablo rompiendo el silencio.

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas Ino?-** Tenía que ser cautelosa ella sabia una parte muy pequeña de lo que sucedía, y ninguna persona mas debía saberlo, así que tenía que pensar mis respuestas.

**-Es que te viniste de la nada, shikamaru salió detrás de ti y bueno ahora te vemos así, estas pálida, con el cabello suelto, los ojos hinchados...-**

**-Tranquila, estoy bien sólo debo comer mas, y relajarme.-**

**-Espero que sólo sea eso...-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices Ino?-**

**-No, nada son sólo cosas mías...-** me respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Me limité a sonreírle, estaba segura que estaba preocupada por algo, que no sólo me incluía quizá, sabía más de lo que decía o quizá como dice ella son sólo cosas de ella.

Le pedí que me ayude con los cuartos, la casa era grande, tenía cuartos de sobra como para albergar a 50 personas o incluso más.

Las habitaciones continuas a la de shikamaru, las destiné para Sakura e Ino, cuando estábamos arreglando al primera cama llegaron Sakura y Shikamaru.

Sakura me revisó apenas llegó a pesar de mi protesta...

Me dio otras pastillas, que según ella eran más efectivas en mi caso, y me aplico un poco de chakra curativo para estimular la producción de glóbulos rojos.

Ya en la noche Ino y Sakura salieron a pasear las calles de Suna, Shikamaru se quedó argumentando que sería muy problemático acompañarlas a comprar que esas cosas eran de mujeres.

Cuando termine de asearme para dormir apareció en mi cuarto.

**-Bien, ahora si estás mas tranquila, puedes explicarme que pasó...-**

Sus palabras me cayeron como baldazo de agua fría, había olvidado por completo el tema.

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

Dije para saber lo que había escuchado, por que de seguro había hablado dormida pero no sabía cuanto había escuchado...

**-Qué problemática eres mujer, escuche todo, que pasó con ese ex noviecito tuyo...- **

Mis pupilas se dilataron, como era posible, logré esconder todo delante de todos, todo el tiempo, y este niño se viene a enterar, por una tonta y estúpida pesadilla...

Como no respondí el asumió lo peor...

**-Yo, lo mato.-** me dijo respiro hondo, apretó los puños y continuó.

**-Tu silencio me aclara algunas dudas, no puedo creerlo, le tienes tanto miedo que no puedes ni reaccionar delante de él, pero esto no se va a quedar así... Pensándolo bien no lo voy a matar pero planearé una tortura que le dure toda la vida...-**

Sus ojos irradiaban ira, me di cuenta de sus suposiciones, así que me decidí a hablar.

**-No saques conclusiones apresuradas, Nara...-**

Respiré hondo y me senté.

**-No pasó nada si eso te preocupa, no llegó a hacerme nada...-**

**-Temari...-**

Se sentó al lado mío, me miró a los ojos, pero antes que empezara lo interrumpí

**-Shhh... Tranquilo, no hice nada por q estaba débil mis reservas de chakra eran bajas, había demasiada gente mirándonos, eran muchos factores, no eres el único que usa la cabeza...-**

**-Pero, entonces por que el llanto...-**

**-No suelo llorar, no por que no me duelan las cosas, si no por que creo que el llorar es una debilidad, siempre fui así, no podía darme el lujo de mostrarme débil, era la hija de Kazekage, mi hermano era el arma definitiva de Suna, no tenía madre, y los mas cercanos a mí, aparte de mis hermanos eran mis maestros, que se dedicaban a enseñarme con rigor, el resto tenía mucha expectativa en mi... como la hija del kage, no podía fallar, y empecé a ser dura conmigo misma, por que soy débil, pero nadie me ve así, para todos soy fuerte, y no encuentran ningún punto débil para atacarme por lo menos no emocionalmente...-**

Respiré hondo y continué hablando.

**-No quiero que me compadezcas, Takuma llegó a mi vida cuando me sentía desesperada, me hizo daño, quiso aprovecharse de mí en todo sentido, pero no lo logró, siempre fui orgullosa, y aprendí a amarme, eso me hizo reaccionar... Desde entonces maduré más, y me volví mas fuerte me centré mas en mi, así de simple, cambie de forma de pensar en cuanto a muchas cosas, y no me importa ser diferente siempre y cuando siga siendo yo misma para mi esta bien, sólo algunas veces puedo llorar, no es que ya no me lo permita, es que no puedo hacerlo con facilidad me acostumbre... supongo que ese episodio aun me dolía mas de lo que pensé y salió a flote, pero no es algo de lo cual me deba preocupar...-**

No entendía aun el porque le contaba estas cosas, es mas no sabía ni porque me había podido abrir a él, si no suelo hablar sobre mi...

**-Me alegra mujer que no te afecte ya me estaba preocupando...-**

Sonreí

**-Tranquilo, todo esta bien, son cosas que estoy superando.-**

**-Espero me puedas explicar bien algún día cuales fueron los pensamientos que cambiaste...-**

**-No tan rápido, no creas que por que hablé ahora lo haré siempre, es mas no se ni por que te lo dije, así que no te hagas ilusiones soy compleja lo sé, y no pretendo que alguien me entienda estoy bien como soy, me siento segura, de mi por completo...-**

Sonrió

**-Bien mujer problemática, no te preocupes que no voy a hablar, sólo que no creo q seas tan segura como crees todos tenemos debilidades que nos hacen ser inseguros en alguna cosa por mas pequeña que sea...-**

**-De seguro pero aún no descubro, cual es la mía..., antes la sabía, luego la superé, aunque ahora que lo pienso puede que se me esté formando una... -**

La puerta se abrió eran Ino y Sakura con un montón de bolsas que acababan de llegar.

Saludaron, efusivamente en especial Ino, se sentaron cerca de la cama.

**-¿Interrumpimos alguna conversación importante?-** preguntó Sakura por la cara de pensativo de Shikamaru.

**-No la verdad que no.-** Le dije a Sakura y luego me dirigí a Shikamaru.

**-¿Y tú?, ¿sabes cuál es tu punto débil?-**

**-No, al igual que tu no lo descubro, es más estoy sospechando que no lo tengo.-**

**-Vaya que egocéntrico me habías resultado.-**

Miré a las chicas les guiñe el ojo, volví la mirada a Shikamaru y de la nada me acerque peligrosamente mientras hablaba con voz sexy.

**-¿Seguro que aún no lo sabes?-**

Cogí su rostro con las manos que hasta entonces estaba medio inclinado, lo volteé hacia mí, dejando un espacio casi nulo, entre nuestros labios.

**-Lo dudo...-** Lo dije con el mismo tono, mientras tu rostro se enrojecía, y giré rápido tu cabeza, hacia donde estaba inicialmente...

**-Tu debilidad somos nosotras las mujeres, tontín, que fácil eh, pude haberte besado y tu ni resistencia...-** No pude mas y estalle en risa...

Junto conmigo Sakura, y cuando Ino salió del shock también rió. Shikamaru estaba avergonzado, había caído en un juego tan sencillo...

**-Tienes razón acabo de descubrir mi debilidad, pero no son las mujeres...-**

No pude escuchar mas por que la risa de Ino casi me dejó sorda, Shikamaru se paró.

**-Bien, ya les serví de payaso un rato, ahora Temari tiene que descansar ustedes dos pueden continuar haciendo ruido pero lejos de la casa...-**

**-Espera Nara, donde esta keinky, sé que se quedó a dormir, pero no lo he visto en todo el día y ni siquiera le he avisado que se va conmigo a konoha...-**

**-Dijo que iría a su casa a cambiarse y que regresaría pronto pero no lo ha hecho, yo me encargo de buscarlo, de seguro Kankuro sabe donde encontrarlo, y no debe tardar en llegar, tu duerme.-**

Asentí y me recosté, a los minutos quedé dormida

* * *

Bien aca les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero poder seguir actualizando asi... dejen reviews gracias por su apoyo los quiero besos..

Me olvidaba aca explica en algo la actitud de Temari, poco a poco podran entenderla un poco mas, espero les guste....


	9. Chapter 9

**Keinky**

Capítulo 9

Desperté temprano, pero tenía pereza de levantarme así que me quede en cama.

Mi mente estaba algo confusa, y cansada, buen momento me vino a dar anemia, necesito mas oxigeno en mi cerebro...

La situación que de por si no me gustaba ya era demasiada, nunca soporte que se inmiscuyeran en mi vida, y ahora había dado pase libre a que lo hiciera cuando quiera...

Mis pensamientos volaban, las ideas iban y venían, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, algo dentro de mi estaba cambiando, tanto que hasta me asustaba...

Escuche el tocar de la puerta de mi cuarto, me desperecé...

**-Pase-**

Era shikamaru entro con un rostro algo serio. Detrás de el entró keinky con los ojos hinchados y vestido de negro.

No tuvo que decir más para que lo comprendiera…

* * *

_______________________________________________

Él era el hijo único de dos excepcionales ninjas, pero antes del ataque a konoha su padre murió en una misión secreta, y su madre murió en el ataque a konoha, los perdió tan rápido que su humor cambio, el era uno de los genios y los consentidos por sus habilidades en la academia…

No quiso dedicarse desde que murieron hasta que su grupo murió, y ahí es donde yo entre a su vida, la misión que tenían que realizar era rango b no tan complicada, ellos eran capaces de resolverla sin inconvenientes, pero por las casualidades de la vida su protegido tuvo que desviarse, su esposa se enfermó y fue necesaria llevarla a un hospital, y se desviaron por donde yo estaba cumpliendo una misión rango s, ellos captaron enemigos y se prepararon para luchar, a la par nosotros que habíamos seguido a nuestro objetivo como 2 meses estábamos preparando una emboscada, todo estaba calculado, hasta que ellos aparecieron, no tenían el nivel para pelear contra ellos, y bueno al ver que eran ninjas de la arena, los atacaron, tuvimos que cambiar nuestro plan de ataque, pero aunque lo intentamos no llegaríamos a tiempo para evitar que los ataques no lleguen hacia ellos, y por mucho que lo intentamos no lo logramos la explosión les dio de lleno, y por un azahar del destino Keinky salió disparado justo donde yo estaba contra atacando.

Utilicé mi viento para que el impacto no sea mortal, él fue el único que sobrevivió, Hiroko sólo sobrevivió unas horas, ella era su sensei, se la pasó muy mal con keinky intentó apoyarlo desde la muerte de sus padres, pero el no la dejó, no dejó que nadie se le acerque, ella le tenía un gran aprecio y me pidió que cuide de él, ella era 3 años mayor que yo, coincidimos en algunas misiones y le tenia cierta admiración por lo cálida que era.

No pude negarme, logramos asesinar a nuestro objetivo, la rabia de ver a nuestros genins muertos otro muy mal herido, y una jounin moribunda, hizo que lo redujéramos en pocos minutos, y termináramos con él, estábamos cerca del hospital mas cercano, yo cargué a keinky y una réplica mía a Hiroko, el resto de mi grupo se encargo de los cadáveres, y del cliente con su esposa, al llegar al hospital, tanto keinky como Hiroko los pusieron en la misma habitación, yo insistí en quedarme con ellos, el médico me dijo que había un desgarro en el corazón de Hiroko, no podían hacer nada sólo esperar que muera, me sentí tan impotente, cuando Keinky despertó me vio recostada en su cama, me movió un poco para ver quien era, exclamó: Suna-Hime gomen gomen, estaba en verdad apenado, y sólo sonreí había olvidado el título con el que la mayoría de genin me conocía en las misiones no me hacían distinción por ello, si destacaba era por mis habilidades, y mis estrategias, el bajo su cabeza algo apenado desvió la vista y vio a Hiroko aún estaba viva, pero no le quedaba casi nada de vida, dormía su respiración era lenta y suave,

Keinky se quiso mover pero sus heridas no se lo permitían, levantó su cabeza hacia mí le acaricie la cabeza y le pedí que lo dejara , le expliqué la situación y le pedí que no la despertara, que era mejor así, le dolería menos, el entendió y calló, cuando me quise parar, el me cogió la mano, y me pregunto si me quedaría con él, y yo le respondí siempre y le sonreí

A los días la esposa del cliente se recuperó, mi hermano envió a otro grupo de genins hasta el lugar para reemplazar al otro grupo, los tres cadáveres fueron llevados por mis compañeros de equipo hacia Suna, Keinky necesitaba recuperarse, y yo me quedé con él…

No me dijo nada mas 2 días, el tercer día, no pudo más y me pregunto que pensaba Hiroko de él, le dije que lo apreciaba como un hermano menor o como si fuera su madre, tanto así que me pidió que lo cuidara, estaba muy arrepentido, por su actitud con ella desde que sus padres murieron, se sentía avergonzado, le dije que no tenía tiempo para arrepentirse, sólo tenía tiempo para vivir, me sonrió y me pidió que lo abrazara, no solía ser muy afectiva, pero lo hice.

Regresó conmigo a suna apenas dijeron que podía aunque el camino lo hicimos mas lento de lo normal, no quería complicaciones, y el me obedeció.

En Suna quise averiguar mas sobre él y su historial me hizo entender el por que de su actitud, sólo tenía dos familiares, la hermana de su madre, y su abuela, su abuela tenía dos tiendas de comercio una en Suna y otra en Konoha, y a pesar de los altercados que hubo, ella siempre viajo de una aldea a otra, vivía cómodamente, su tía, nunca aprobó el matrimonio de su hermana, y le tenía mucho rechazo le hacia la vida casi imposible, ella al igual que su madre, también era comerciante, pero era muy mezquina por lo que la clientela no le duraba mucho, su situación no era muy cómoda pero por lo menos podía sobrevivir…

Le pedí a Gaara le asignaran todas las misiones que pueda a Keinky conmigo, y me comprometí a ayudarlo a ser mas fuerte, para que, pueda cumplir misiones con más nivel junto conmigo. Por supuesto Gaara aceptó.

Entrenaba conmigo todo el tiempo que podía, y llegó a compatibilizar muy bien con mi forma de pelea, entendía mejor que nadie lo que quería decir con una mirada, y bueno se apegó sentimentalmente a mi, cuando su tía iba a ver a su madre, para sacarle dinero como siempre, el venía a mi casa a dormir, a Kankuro y a Gaara no les importaba, es mas le llegaron a tener aprecio, y el se soltaba poco a poco, y cuando menos me di cuenta, se convirtió en un niño mimoso conmigo, totalmente distinto de aquel niño que conocí en aquella misión.

Su abuela ha estado enferma desde hace un par de meses, y ha permanecido mas tiempo en Konoha, Tsunade misma la estaba tratando, aunque en una de las veces que converso conmigo, me dijo que me apegara mas al niño, que yo iba a reemplazar todo aquello que perdió.

* * *

________________________________________________

Lo miré, con cariño como siempre

**-Ven Keinky, quédate un momento conmigo.-**

El se acercó a mi, le hice un campo en la cama, e hice que se recostara un poco en mi, y lo abracé, mientras acariciaba su cabeza hable.

**-Tranquilo mi niño, yo estoy aquí contigo, y como te dije aquella vez que me preguntaste, me quedaré siempre contigo.-**

Besé su cabeza y él se aferró a mi y se echó a llorar, estaba siendo maternal, era algo poco común en mi, pero ese niño, estaba tan sólo como estuve yo, como lo estuvo kankuro, como lo estuvo Gaara, no podía evitar compartir su sentir, no podía evitar consolarlo.

Su llanto poco a poco cesó, se quedó dormido y aferrado a mi, me dediqué a verlo con ternura y tristeza, no podía evitar compartir su dolor.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Shikamaru.

**-¿Hay algo que quieras que haga?-**

Había perdido la noción de todo, incluso olvide que él había visto toda la escena, me sentí turbada por eso, pero estaba más preocupad por keinky que por lo que había visto.

**-En realidad si, ve a hablar con gaara y que te explique los detalles, acá la situación de los niños es otra, aquellos que quedan desamparados, van a una casa común, no quiero que Keinky vaya a una, él puede quedarse a mi cuidado, estoy segura que gaara ya sabe que pienso eso, pero no está demás recalcarlo, también necesito saber donde la enterrarán, por ella pertenecía tanto a Suna como a Konoha tanto en estadía como en orígenes…-**

**-No dices que tiene una tía, aunque al parecer no le agrada su presencia, ya que se quedó en mi casa cuando ella estuvo en la casa de konoha de su abuela…-**

**-Estoy segura que ella no lo va a querer… aunque ¡espera!, la herencia estoy segura que va a ver un problemón con ella, ve a hablar con Gaara antes que siga con mis hipótesis…-**

**-Espera, de regreso puedes comprar comida…-**

**-Sakura, e Ino han salido a comprar y dijeron que se encargarían de traer comida descuida, pero de todas maneras traeré Sopas instantáneas…-**

Me dio un beso en la cabeza y antes que pueda replicárselo, ya había salido de mi cuarto, estaba por ponerme furiosa cuando sentí que keinky se movía en sueños, lo recosté con cuidado en la cama, y me acosté yo también abrazándolo, no quería que ni en sueños se sienta sólo.

En ese momento recordé, la imprudencia que cometí al venirme sola, si algo me hubiera pasado, este pequeño no lo hubiera soportado, fui tan impulsiva y egoísta, me sentía mal conmigo misma…

_Pero… como llegó Keinky, yo lo dejé en konoha, no creo que tsunade-sama le haya dado permiso de viajar solo, Sakura e Ino vinieron después que lo vi así que no pudo haberse venido con ellas, a no ser que haya venido con su abuela…_

Tenía muchas elucubraciones en mi cabeza, habían muchos cabos sueltos y muchas deducciones, pronto me quedé dormida…

Me desperté por el olor a comida, Sakura y Shikamaru estaban en la habitación poniendo en la mesita mi plato y el de Keinky, lo desperté con suaves susurros y un beso en la frente.

Comimos los 4, Ino dijo que bastaba con sus barras dietéticas, así que no, nos acompañó.

Sakura nos dijo que se comunicó con Tsunade-sama, y nos dijo que nos tomáramos el tiempo necesario que conmigo e Ino era suficiente para tratarte si te pones mal

**-Toma, es un calmante, tómalo te va a hacer bien-** Sakura le dio una pastilla a Keinky, el me miró con duda, y yo asentí como aseverando que era seguro tomarla, la cogió y la tomó…

A los minutos keinky se quedó dormido, shikamaru lo iba a llevar a la habitación que siempre usa, pero le pedí que lo dejara en mi cuarto, dormiría conmigo, todavía el sol se veía, aunque amenazaba con esconderse pronto…

Sakura salió de la habitación y shikamaru aprovechó para hablar

**-Hablé con el Kazekage, me ha informado, de la situación es mas complicada de lo que aparenta, pero por ahora tienes la tutela de Keinky, y bueno vas a tener que ayudarlo a administrar las dos tiendas, la abuela le dejo todo a él, y nada a su hija, y bueno como supondrás está que echa fuego… En cuanto a los dos negocios no te preocupes solo tienes que controlar, los empleados conocían bien a keinky y lo quieren, además que son honestos espero no te sea tan difícil yo te ayudare en lo que pueda… claro si tu lo quieres…-**

Era mucha información de golpe…

De pronto un dolor en la cabeza me hizo que me de un mareo, por suerte shikamaru, me agarró antes que me caiga me cargo hasta mi cama a pesar de mis reclamos, llamo a Sakura.

**-Estás bien, Temari, pensé que se venía otro ataque sólo estas algo tensionada y tu cuadro de principios de anemia no te ayuda… Toma esto, te va relajar.-**

**-Shikamaru, no la estreses más, ¿entendido?-** dijo sakura mientras volteaba a verlo.

**-Mendokusai- ** respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Sakura salió de la habitación, y shikamaru se paró y se dirigió al baño, regreso en menos de un minuto con la cara mojada.

**-Mujer, puedes acomodarte tu bata…-** me dijo casi sin mirarme

Me puse roja, no me había dado cuenta que sakura me la había desacomodado…

Me alcanzó un vaso de agua.

**-Creo que es mejor que tomes la pastilla te hará bien dormir…-**

No dije nada sólo cogí el vaso y tomé la pastilla y su contenido…

**-Me puedes ayudar… siento que no tengo fuerzas…-** aún estaba algo mareada y necesitaba recostarme dentro de la cama… así que a pesar que no me gusta pedir favores y menos de ese tipo tuve que pedírselo…

Shikamaru me cargo, me sentó acomodó la cama y a keinky, para que me pueda echar cómoda, cuando mis ojos no pudieron quedarse abiertos, la pastilla me había hecho efecto muy rápido.

Me cargó y depositó en la cama, cuando estaba apunto de perder conocimiento de la realidad y descansar en los brazos de Morfeo, sentí una presión suave sobre mis labios, quise reaccionar pero no podía, quizá estaba ya soñando…

* * *

______________________________________________________________________________________

Disculpen por la demora... estoy en examenes finales tenía el capítulo avanzado a la mitad o menos... y no he tenido nada de tiempo, es mas tendría que estar estudiando pero no quería defraudarlos aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero lo disfruten...

Ah!!! por cierto no voy a dejar este proyecto asi me demore por alguna casualidad en subir vale??? no duden eso!!!

Gracias a todos por dejarme reviews enserio me animan a escribir... me hacen muy feliz!!! los quiero!! besos!!!


	10. Chapter 10

He vuelto a subir este capítulo por que tenía unas fallas que... mejor ni les cuento jejeje, gracias a los que ya lo leyeron le hice algunas acomodaciones para que lo entiendan mejor saluditos!!!! disfrutenlo!!! XD!!

* * *

**De regreso a konoha**

Capítulo 10

Me desperté algo desesperada, sentía una opresión sobre mi, falta de aire, cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que era keinky abrazado fuertemente a mi en sueños. _Menos mal que abrí los ojos antes de reaccionar o lo habría golpeado sin querer…_Lo acomodé un poco para que no me oprimiera tanto, pero pueda seguir abrazado a mi, lejos de molestarme, eso me agradó, tenía 11 años era lo suficientemente grande para ser un ninja, pero era pequeño como para vivir solo, o mas aún para vivir sin amor, era cierto que al principio no se mostraba así, pero solo Kami sabe cuanto sufrió, aunque quizá pueda comprenderlo un poco, quizá comprenda un poco de su dolor… Acaricie su cabello, me sentía algo maternal, aunque no suelo hacerlo siento las ganas de mostrarme así con el, es extraño, nunca fui cariñosa alegre si, astuta, hasta algo ruda, así expreso normalmente mi afecto hacia los demás, suelo sonreír, si pero esta vez mi sonrisa es distinta, el reflejo en el espejo no me engaña, después de todo creo que tener debilidades no es tan malo, si se recompensa con esta calidez y esta paz que siento en este momento…

Estuve tanto rato acariciando a keinky y tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento Shikamaru e Ino entraron, el vago estaba sentado en una silla cerca de mi cama e Ino estaba apoyada en la pared mirándome, algo extrañada, supongo que es natural, ver actuar a una persona muy distinto a su normal comportamiento es algo que naturalmente se ve extraño.

Les dedique una sonrisa.

**-Buenos días, no es correcto entrar a la habitación de alguien sin su permiso saben?- ** dije mientras los miraba fijamente

**-La puerta estaba entre abierta y como vi a shikamaru silencioso pensé que algo malo sucedía, y bueno te vi allí y…-** habló Ino algo nerviosa

**-Vale tranquila Ino, puedes estar tranquila no estoy enojada.-** sonreí y le respondí

Suspiró aliviada… Creo que me tiene algo de temor… aun no entiendo bien su comportamiento.

Giré a ver a Keinky seguía dormido, a pesar de la voz chillona de Ino, me lo debía suponer, lloró mucho, es norma que duerma tan profundo.

**-¿Ya regreso la empleada?-** dije algo pensativa y es que sus días libres ya terminaron y me supongo debe estar acá, es más tenía que estar desde ayer en la tarde….

**-Bueno en cuanto a eso, Kankuro dijo que había pasado un pequeño inconveniente con ella, y bueno ha traído a otra…-** me dijo shikamaru, enarqué una ceja _¿Un inconveniente?_ Conociendo a este hombre de seguro la ha acosado o ha encontrado a una más bella… Tendré que hablar seriamente con él.

**-Gracias por el dato, hablaré con kankuro sobre eso, bueno y sakura ¿que pasó con ella?-** le dije mientras seguía pensando en la razón y me percaté que sólo faltaba ella

**-No se, cuando me desperté no estaba y me vine a ver como estabas y bueno aquí me ves.-** me respondió Ino ya tranquila, por lo menos no me tiene tanto miedo…

**-Salió Temprano, dijo que gaara le pidió que vea un par de informes médicos, y que de su opinión en un par de casos, en la junta médica.-** respondió shikamaru mientras se acomodaba en la silla, con esa posición que le hace parecer más vago de lo que ya es.

**-¡¡Kyaaaaa!!, ¿por qué no dijiste eso antes?, esa frentuda que se ha creído para desplazarme…-** Ino estaba hecha fuego, temí que fuera a destrozar algo de mi cuarto.

**-Ino, te recuerdo, que la encargada de los casos médicos es Sakura, tú has venido a ayudarla…-** le dijo shikamaru esperando tranquilizarla pero como era de esperarse, no iba a tranquilizarse con eso…

**-Cállate, grr… me las va a pagar.-** dijo Ino mientras salía.

Se escuchó un portazo muy fuerte, cosa que despertó a keinky medio sobresaltado, pero al abrir los ojos, mirar mi habitación y por obvio verme se relajó.

Esa Ino, ya no me parecían raro sus arranques de histeria, esa competencia que tiene con sakura la note desde la primera vez que las vi juntas…

**-¿Que pasó con Ino-onechan?- ** La voz de Keinky me saco de mis pensamientos…

_Pero como puede saber que fue Ino…_Humm ¿esta diferenciando los chakras? Este pequeño cuando lo aprendió, yo no se lo enseñé, bueno, no importa como ni cuando lo importante es que esta creciendo como ninja y yo tengo que ayudarlo…

EL golpeteo de la puerta, me hizo enfocarme en ella.

**-Pase- ** dije

Una muchacha que parecía de mi edad, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos chocolate, relativamente delgada, al parecer sencilla por su vestimenta entró algo tímida con un carrito lleno de bandejas de comida…

**­-Temari-san disculpe, mi nombre es Hiyori, Kankuro-san me contrató y me dijo que usted estaba algo débil y que prepara comida saludable, y bueno eto… yo… no sabía cuales eran sus gustos así que prepare un poco de la comida mas nutritiva que conozco…-**

Bueno, no está mal, por lo menos tiene ganas de trabajar y al parecer es una buena persona, aunque algo exagerada… traerme tanta comida, ha preparado como 30 platos distintos… claro que también están shikamaru y Keinky pero es demasiado…

**-Jejeje… encantada de conocerte Hiyori, gracias por preparar la comida…-** le dije de manera algo amistosa.

**-Hime-sama me acabo de recordar dos platos mas, si desea yo puedo prepararlos no me demoro mucho, lo importante es que usted se alimente correctamente…-** me dijo Hiyori toda preocupada y emocionada

**-No, gracias es más que suficiente, lo que has hecho no creo que podamos terminar…-** le volví a responder mientras pensaba en que estaría pensando esa muchacha para hacer tanta comida…

**-Pero hime-sama eso es para usted en esta otra he traído comida para sus invitados…-** me dijo hiroko mientras entraba otro carrito, por cierto sólo los usábamos en reuniones importantes, normalmente una bandeja era suficiente…

Me quede con la boca abierta esa chica tenia otro carrito de comida lleno, por Kami y se supone que su nombre significa moderada… No creo que exista alguien que pueda comer todo eso, es mas no creo capaz de acabarlo, ni chouji sería capaz, aunque pensándolo bien si, se lo comería pero pasaría unos buenos días en el hospital luego de eso…

**-¿No crees que es demasiado hiyori?-** le dije algo asustada viendo tata comida

**-Si hime-sama lo dice, haré un plato menos la próxima vez… Permiso, tengo que preparar la comida de Kankuro-san y la de Gaara-sama.- **_ ¿un plato menos?? Creo no entendió nada…_

Se retiró y cerró la puerta y suspiré muy fuerte, miré a Shikamaru y keinky con cara de reproche por no haber hablado nada…

**-Y bien cual es su excusa por haberme dejado solucionando este problema…-** les dije algo seria

Tenían una expresión de horror y sorpresa, _genial tenían que quedarse en esa pose ridícula, fácil que lo hacen para que no pueda decirles nada…_

**-buff… bueno ya cambien esas caras y piensen en una solución para no desperdiciar tanta comida…-** lo dije algo cansada, sabía que no iban a reaccionar de otra manera era mejor pasar por alto y pensar en soluciones…

**-Temari-sensei tengo una idea todo lo que sobre se lo comerán mis amigos…-** me dijo keinky

**-Bueno, al fin alguien que me ayuda, bien hecho keinky, ahora escoge un plato y come, tu también shikamaru, o quiere que te de a la boca…-** lo dije por que el niñato parecía no tener la menor intención de moverse…

**-Delante de keinky mujer no puedo dejarte hacerlo ahora pero si tanto quieres espera a que estemos solos…-** ese niñato… como siempre logra sacarme de quicio…

Le lancé una almohada que tenía a la mano

**-Cállate, como vuelvas a decir cosa como esas me voy a olvidar que me han pedido que no use mi chakra, y te voy a mandar a volar NIÑATO…-** dije con cólera mientras golpeaba mi cama…

Tanto como shikamaru como keinky se echaron a reír, y al rato yo también me uní, la risa de keinky era contagiosa, verlo reír después de tanto llanto valía la pena, estoy segura que no entendió bien lo que shikamaru dijo pero mi reacción de niña y el que le caiga de lleno en la cara el almohadonzazo a shikamaru fue muy divertido…

Cada uno cogió, el plato que mejor le pareció y comimos en la cama mientras conversábamos, y yo me lamentaba el haberlos dejado comer allí, los dos parecían unos niños pequeños, me dejaron la cama con granos de arroz migajas de pan , derramaron un poco de te… Pero todo esto parecía irreal a pesar de todo me estaba relajando con eso, logramos que keinky sonría a pesar de la muerte de su abuela, yo me estoy relajando, a pesar que tengo muchas cosas que preocuparme como el bendito anillo, por chiyo, y bueno shikamaru, nunca habíamos pasado momentos tan calidos como estos parecíamos hermanos, o mas bien una familia, normalmente si no esta ensimismado en su trabajo el niñato esta de vago mirando las nubes, creo que estos momentos son únicos, debo disfrutarlos al máximo…

Des pues de terminar quería dirigirme a la oficina de mi hermano a tratar todos los asuntos pendientes, así que le pedí a keinky que llevara sus amigos a la casa para que terminaran de comer por que llevar todo eso iba a ser muy problemático, mientras iba a la oficina de Gaara y bueno como siempre tiene que haber alguien conmigo shikamaru me iba acompañar.

Una vez en la oficina Gaara me autorizó a salir de la aldea, por que consideraba que era mejor que este en konoha, también me hizo firmar los papeles que me autorizaban cómo tutora de Keinky, y bueno en cuanto alo de la herencia de él, todavía tenía que encargarse de u par de asuntos así que mientras tanto, sólo debía echar un vistazo a la tienda para asegurarme que todo funcione con normalidad… Cogí los papeles los guardé, cuando salí tanto Ino como sakura me estaban esperando afuera, para irnos a recoger nuestras cosas, y de paso avisarle a keinky.

Cuando llegamos me extrañé de ver la puerta abierta, Keinky no deja las puertas abiertas nunca, es más tiene la manía de cerrarlas, escuché que alguien gritaba y corrí hacia el lugar vi a una mujer de 40 años gritando e insultando a keinky, sin pensarlo me puse delante de él.

**-Que cree que esta haciendo, con que derecho viene a gritar e insultar encima en mi casa a mi protegido.- ** dije con seriedad, y molesta

**-Mira jovencita no me importa quien eres, pero si dices que es tu protegido pues tú debes ser cómplice de este ladronzuelo.-** me dijo aquella señora, me irritaba su voz era tan chillona y sus palabras me molestaban más aún.

**-¿Ladronzuelo? Que ha hecho para que hable así de él.-** seguía en mi posición de seria.

**-No te hagas la inocente tu también vas detrás de lo que dejo mi madre verdad, esta sanguijuela no ha hecho mas que sacarle dinero todo el tiempo, dinero que le pertenecía a mi madre y no debería llegar ni un céntimo a él.-** de pronto lo entendí ella era su tía, quería reventarla a golpes, pero no debía era una ninja, y se supone que debo controlarme ante ese tipo de cosas, pero es tan difícil..

**-Ya lo pillo, bien lárguese de mi casa en este momento, sabe que es un delito entrar en la casa de alguien sin el permiso de los dueños, es mas que cree que pensaría mi hermano el kazekage si le dijera que ha entrado a su casa sin permiso, y encima lastimó verbalmente a un genin al que le tiene predilección.-** Estaba al borde de mi paciencia, estaba intentando controlarme lo más que podía, aunque no tenía ningún arma cerca, también podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ella era una ciudadana normal, asi q no podía usar eso contra ella, o por lo menos eso pienso ahora…

**-¡¡ohhh!! Hime-sama, la ultima vez que la vi usted era niña, yo… Bien niño asi que has conseguido el aprecio de la hime-sama sólo para poder quedarte con todo ¿no?, bien veremos si pues no te será tan fácil-** dijo medio arrepentida luego volteo con ira a hablarle a keinky, era mas de lo que podía soportar.

**-Le he dicho que se largue o quiere que la saque a la fuerza una palabra más y no respondo…-** le dije a modo de advertencia, y es que mi autocontrol estaba llegando al límite

**-Hime-sama lo lamento no tengo nada en contra de usted el problema es con Keinky, usted no entiende…-** volvió a hablar en modo de defensa

**-¿Qué no entiendo? La que no entiende es usted he dicho lárguese, no lo entiende ¡¡LARGO!!-** le dije mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza.

De pronto Sakura golpe al costado de la señora que por cierto no se ni su nombre, es mas no quiero saberlo, estaba muy cabreada, dejó un agujero bien grande en mi pared…

**-La próxima vez irá a su cara, si no se larga sin pronunciar ni una palabra más, no espere que me quede quieta cuando esta insultando a un niño que no tiene la culpa de su estúpida avaricia, si no lo escucho se lo repito ¡LÁRGUESE!-** lo dijo con una cólera semejante a la mía, creo q ella no podía controlarse tanto como yo, aunque una palabra suya mas y mi puño si iba a su rostro.

Salió corriendo era de esperarse una lacra como esa no puede hacer mas que asustar a los mas débiles y huir de los mas fuertes.

Senté en el sillón a keinky y me senté a su lado, lo abracé.

**-Tranquilo, todo está bien no le hagas caso a esa vieja loca…-** le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello e intentaba calmar mi cólera.

**-Tranquilo, la próxima vez que intente hablarte mi puño ira directo a su cara, créeme que después de eso no va a querer estar ni a 100 metros de distancia.-** dijo sakura mientras se sentaba en el otro costado casi abrazándolo.

**-No te preocupes yo la atormentaré con mis técnicas, se entrar en la mente de las personas, ya verás que nunca mas aparecerá delante de ti.-** dijo Ino mientras se arrodillaba delante de él y le secaba las lágrimas.

Dejó de sollozar y nos sonrió, estaba agradecido, aunque si el lo hubiera querido la habría podido asustar, él en verdad es fuerte, pero creo que no es capaz, ella ejerce mucho miedo en él.

**-Bien, keinky vamos tienes que alistar tus cosas, salimos a konoha, en unos minutos, y también creo que es mejor que no te acostumbres a estar asi con las chicas, parecen muy dulces pero ya te darás cuenta…-**dijo shikamaru, apenas se había movido del marco de la puerta, creo q el aguantó mas, por q hasta Ino estaba haciendo esfuerzos tremendos par ano golpear a esa tipeja…

No terminó de hablar por la mirada asesina que le mandamos las tres, keinky se paro en dirección suya sonriendo.

**-Vez te lo dije…-** dijo shikamaru en voz baja

**-¿Que dijiste shikamaru?-** dijo Sakura mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos

**-Tsk, nada mujer nada-** Se alejó con keinky mientras que murmuraba algo como que había caído tan bajo para ser dominado asi por las mujeres, que parecía ser hereditario y otras cosas mas que no logre escuchar.

**-Bien voy a alistarme para salir, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo- **dije mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto.

**-Yo ya estoy lista, ¿podemos conversar a solas antes de salir Temari-chan?-** dijo Ino, asentí con la cabeza.

**-Sígueme- ** le dije sin parar de caminar

Ambas entramos a mi cuarto, le dije que se siente por suerte Hiyori-chan limpió todo el desastre que dejamos, me alegro que sea eficiente.

**-Bien, de que quería hablar.-** le pregunté

**-Bien, antes quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de antes, se que no he sido muy amable contigo pensaba que eras diferente, tu sabes no nos conocimos en las mejores situaciones que digamos.-** me dijo Ino con la cabeza medio agachada, y algo nerviosa.

La escuchaba mientras sacaba y acomodaba mis cosas.

**-Lo sé, yo tampoco fui amble contigo, pero por que te preocupas por eso… es pasado-** le respondí sin dejar de hacer

**-Es que no es sólo eso, sabes también a lo que me refiero, aquella vez, no fue lo que tu piensas…-**me dijo levantando la cabeza pero la interrumpí

**-No digas nada, yo no vi nada y punto.-** le dije de manera seria mientras la miraba fijamente.

**-Claro que lo viste, es mas por eso tú…-** me dijo algo desesperada, pero no quería escuchar más, así que volví a interrumpirla.

**-Ino basta, lo pasado es pasado ¿si?, ya fue-** Le dije algo mas segura de mi misma, y algo cortante, mientras continuaba alistando mis armas.

**-Temari…- ** susurró mientras bajaba la cabeza

Mientras hablábamos terminé de ordenar todo y me empecé a quitar el kimono para ponerme el de batalla.

**-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡Temari-chan!-** me dijo luego de levantar la cabeza para verme.

Se alarmó cuando me quede sin ropa y me ponía la interior delante de ella por Kami que acomplejada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe cuando me abrochaba el sostén, supongo que se alarmaron con el grito de Ino, pero precisamente tenía que entrar él… Shikamaru

**-¡Que sucede Ino…!-** se quedó congelado viéndome..

**-¡Largoooooooooooo!-** Cogí una almohada mientras gritaba y se la lancé directo en la cara.

Me acerque y cerré la puerta de un golpe por que Ino, aún no salía del shock, mientras hablaba.

**-¿no sabes tocar la puerta?, la próxima vez no saldrás con vida…-** lo dije casi gritando.

**-Y tu por Kami, eres tan mujer como yo, tienes lo mismo, por que te exaltas, ¿acaso no has ido a baños termales?-** le dije a Ino a modo de reproche

**-Si pero es distinto, allí son baños como tu dices y te cubres con una toalla…-** lo dijo a modo de excusa, aún seguía roja, cosa que me fue divertido, normalmente no se pone así a no ser que este con cólera

**-Ya Ino, acostúmbrate, para mi si eres mujer no hay problema ¿vale?-** le dije con un tono mas sereno.

**-Si…-** me respondió como te responde un niño cuando es regañado, cosa que me sacó una sonrisa, pero regrese a mis pensamientos casi al instante.

**-En cuanto a lo otro olvídalo-** le dije sin mirarla

**-Pero…-** intento hablarme, sólo que no quería oír nada sobre el tema.

**-Sin peros, olvídalo y punto no voy a decirlo nadie…-** respondí pensé que quizá era eso lo que tanto le preocupaba., quiso decirlo algo mas, pero mi mirada la calló antes de que termine de abrir la boca para empezar a hablar.

Ya había terminado de cambiarme, fuimos a la sala, ya estaban todos listos.

Nos dirigimos a la salida de la aldea y empezamos el camino, que por cierto en vez de durar tres días como es lo acostumbrado, duró 4 días y medio, me obligaron a descansar mas de lo normal, y como sabían que no iba a hacerles caso, fue keinky quien me lo pedía e insistía, sigo diciendo que no solía tener puntos débiles, pero ya tengo uno, y quizás varios, mas… Estaba olvidando lo que pasó aquella vez cuando vi a Ino y a Shikamaru, ya no lo recordaba, esa Ino, luego la vi con Sasuke, no debió hablarme ahora siento algo de cólera, aunque no debería al fin y al cabo, no tengo motivos para sentirla…

Ni bien llegamos nos presentamos con Tsunade-sama, ella ya me había asignado un departamento, le entregué el sobre que mi hermano le mandó, asumo que debe ser dinero de mis gastos, me llevaron al departamento, era espacioso, tenía dos cuartos, una cocina cómoda una pequeña sala, lavandería, una ducha decente, estaba amueblado, era mas que suficiente, incluso el refrigerador tenía comida, y en la alacena había sopas instantáneas, pensaron en todo…

Decidí tomar un ducha mientras keinky se hecho a descansar, necesitaba relajarme y ordenar mis ideas…

Terminé de ducharme me puse una toalla y cuando estaba camino a mi cuarto me vino otro ataque, mi cuerpo, cayó en seco al piso, y me golpeé el hombro con la pared, con el sonido keinky se despertó, al verme así, se asustó pero reaccionó, casi al momento, dijo que pediría ayuda, en unos minutos llegó shikamaru.

**-Se ha lastimado el hombro, no soy ninja médico no se si sea seguro levarla al hospital ve por tsunade-sama, que venga a evaluarla yo sólo la moveré a su cama.-** le dijo shikamaru a keinky con un tono serio.

Ni bien lo dijo keinky fue al hospital, supuse que keinky fue a llamar a shikamaru a su casa ya que esta más cerca que el hospital, y bueno además ha estado unos días en su casa, supongo que le tiene más confianza…

**-Creo, que el viaje te ha agotado demasiado, y tu que querías ir mas rápido menos mal que no fue así, confió en sakura pero no tanto en Ino y se necesitan como mínimo 2 para atenderte…-** me hablaba pero parecía que habla consigo mismo.

Me hablaba mientras me cargaba y llevaba a mi cama, me recostó, me descubrí con el movimiento la toalla se movió, shikamaru se dio cuenta, se puso rojo, muy nervioso y me cubrió con una manta.

Le escuché entre murmullos algo como que 2 veces en una semana, que no iba poder soportar una tercera.

_¡Pervertido!, en que estarás pensando, espera que me pueda mover y te voy a dar tu merecido…_

Escuché la puerta y a los instantes la voz de tsunade –sama pero me había sido difícil mantenerme conciente hasta ese momento, asi que me rendí dejé que ella se encargara de mi cuerpo…

Desperté con el olor de comida recién preparada, ya estaba bien, asi que me paré hasta la cocina-comedor allí estaba shikamaru sirviendo y un keinky algo adormitado aún, al parecer había dormido toda la tarde y la noche…

**-Buenos días-** dije aun con sueño y pereza

**-Buenos días Temari-sensei-** me respondió keinky

**-Buenos días Temari-chan-** dijo el niñato

**-Bien ya esta listo coman, después de eso me tiene que acompañar a la oficina de la hokage, me pidió que los llevara.-** nos dijo mientras servía el desayuno.

* * *

**Se que me he demorado en publicar el siguiente pero créanme que no tengo tiempo... Feliz navidad aunque algo atrasada, y feliz año nuevo, este es un pequeño regalito por las dos fechas gracias por sus reviews, los quiero muchoo me hace muy feliz!!! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, un millón de besos y buenos deseos, o sea lo mejor de lo mejor!!! suerte en todo... XD**


	11. Chapter 11

_**De regreso en Konoha**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

La caminata hasta la oficina de la hokage fue algo silenciosa, por alguna razón ninguno dijo nada, cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos, y supongo que no queríamos compartirlos… Tocamos la puerta y shizune nos abrió

**-Buenos días Tsunade-sama, para que nos llamó-** dije apenas pisamos la oficina de la hokage.

**-Buenos días chicos, Temari-san tu hermano, el kazekage, me pidió que me encargara personalmente de tu caso, aparte del tu estado de salud, claro, y del de keinky. Bien Shizune explícales bien la situación.-**

Al parecer estaba algo apurada o era complicado lo que me iba a decir por la rapidez con la que abordó el tema, ni bien le pidió a Shizune que no explique ella ojeo un par de informes que tenía en su fólder y empezó a hablar

**-¡hai! Tsunade-sama, bien esto es algo complicado empecemos por tu salud, tus nervios están bastante mejor, tu sistema nervioso ha mejorado comparado con el estado en el que estabas al llegar estas mucho mejor, sin embargo sin haces gasto insulso de energía el veneno que aún queda, es decir las partículas microscópicas de éste…, que no las podemos sacar por completo, aún se reúnen, no dejando que haya comunicación entre neuronas lo que provoca esas parálisis temporales, y aunque eso nos ayuda a extraer el veneno pues al juntarse es mas fácil de detectar su ubicación, pero eso también implica un gran riesgo en tu salud, pues si se juntan en uno donde lleve información vital podrías morir… Pero como dije eso ocurre cuando haces gasto insulso de energía, eres una kunoichi excelente lo único que te falta es tener el control preciso de chakra que usas en todo momento, es decir que gaste lo mínimo indispensable para que la técnica funcione sin alterar tu sistema nervioso, es como lo que haces cuando invocas sólo que en todo momento.-**

Todo era muy repentino, nunca pensé que era tan complicado, además siempre pensé que tenía un adecuado control de chakra, es extraño, no me canso mucho cuando lucho, pero suelo dañar bastante el área de pelea…

**-Quieres decir que desperdicio chakra y eso me puede ser fatal hasta que extraigan todo el veneno que queda en mí…-**

Significa que tengo que aprender otro estilo de pelea, esto va a estar mas complicado de lo que creí…

**-Sí, justamente eso, lo que necesitas es aprender a controlar el flujo correcto de chakra de manera armónica, aplicar sólo lo necesario no usar demasiada energía sólo la necesaria para el oponente, es decir terminar con la pelea lo mas rápido posible y con el menor gasto posible de chakra, y eso es especialidad de un ninja médico así que te entrenaras como lo hace un ninja medico pero para aplicarlo a tus propios jutsus…-**

Por lo menos, van a ayudarme a no cambiar por completo mi estilo, eso es un aliento, me siento cómoda con mi estilo, me siento fuerte y con la confianza de ganar, si lo cambiara por completo, no creo que pueda sentir lo mismo.

**-Bien eso quiere decir que me va a entrenar Tsunade-sama-**

Lo dije casi sin pensar y luego recordé que ella se encarga del entrenamiento de Sakura-chan, espero que no le quite tiempo a ella… Shizune-san me aclaro

**-No exactamente, Tsunade-sama supervisará el avance de tu entrenamiento pero cualquier ninja médico puede enseñarte, y como ella es la hokage no tiene tiempo así que estamos por decidir aún quien lo hará pero no te preocupes va a ser una persona de confianza para la hokage.-**

Uff!!, menos mal, empecé a preocupar por sakura-chan, ella está tan decidida y se esfuerza tanto con el entrenamiento de Tsunade-sama que no quiero interferir en ninguna circunstancia con eso… Me cae bien, es una buena chica…

**-Bueno va a ser mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, ¿desde cuando empiezo?-**

Lo dije con algo de optimismo, si iba a permanecer un tiempo en konoha es mejor que trate de ver las cosas con buena cara…

**-Bien, aún estoy terminando de programar asi que empiezas mañana, te mandare una notificación a tu departamento.-**

Me dijo Shizune mientras organizaba algunos papeles y apuntaba algunos datos, supongo que tiene aún mucho trabajo por hacer…

**-Arigato-**

Le dije con una sonrisa, de seguro estaba estresada con tanto quehacer.

**-Bien eso es con respecto a tu salud, en cuanto a lo relacionado a keinky, si bien es cierto que ahora eres su tutora, y se te debió informar sobre las tiendas de konoha y la tienda de Suna que tenía su abuela, tendrás que supervisar las dos de aquí en tu estadía, se que hasta allí sabías, bueno hay un detalle mas Kokoa-san dejó un testamento, sellado, para abrirse luego de su muerte, dejó uno en konoha y otro en Suna ambos tenían el mismo contenido, él heredero de todo es Keinky, le dejó a Kurumi-san la casa donde vive, que aunque ella dijo que era suya, la encontramos como propiedad de Kokoa-san.**

Cuando Shizune dijo eso pensé: ¿Cuánto sé de Keinky?, supe su historia por su anterior sensei, y parte por él, aunque no mencionó nombres, creí que era doloroso para él así que decidí no tomarle mucha importancia tan sólo cuidarlo cuando estemos juntos, como una hermana mayor o como una madre, pero, en realidad sé poco de él, aunque me tenga un gran cariño parece ser que no como llegar a aliviar de verdad su dolor interno…

**-Así que se llamaba Kokoa-san la verdad no sabía, y bueno tampoco sabía el nombre de su hija Kurumi-san, bien eso quieres decir que tengo mas trabajo del que pensaba…-**

Lo dije casi sin pensar, pero keinky bajó la cabeza, supongo que piensa que me está dando problemas…

**-Pues si, como su tutora tú asumes toda responsabilidad sobre esos negocios tanto en Konoha como en Suna, en cuanto llegues allá ya hable con la administradora ella te informara como ha estado todo, y lo que tienes que hacer exactamente.-**

¿En cuanto llegue allá?, humm supongo que se refiere a la tienda, bien la visitaré en la tarde, buenos las, por que son dos…

**-En cuanto a keinky, el necesita estar en constante entrenamiento, por ahora lo pondremos a hacer misiones con un grupo de genins que recientemente perdió un compañero, asi que el tendrá eventualmente misiones, y el resto de tiempo te encargas tú, y como puedes sufrir ataques cuando keinky este de misión le pedí a shikamaru que este contigo, los momentos que no está keinky, cualquier cosa que necesites habla con él y si es algo que se escape de sus manos puedes venir con tsunade –sama.-**

Bueno Keinky se relacionará con otros de su edad supongo que será bueno, no me agrada que solo pare con mayores, el necesita estar con gente de su edad, bueno quitando el tema como que mucho esta comprometiendo Tsunade-sama a shikamaru a ayudarme, va a terminar odiándome por tener que estar cuidándome o ayudándome todo el tiempo…

**-Keinky, ya sabes cuando estés te encargaras de vigilar la salud de Temari-chan, cuento contigo.- ** Le dijo la hokage levantándose de la ruma de papeles que estaba hojeando mientras Shizune nos hablaba, Keinky asintió con una sonrisa , estaba feliz de ser útil pero a la vez preocupado por mi.

Cuando la hokage nos dijo que podíamos retirarnos, acompañamos a shikamaru a su oficina, bueno keinky lo acompaño y yo los seguía perdida en mis pensamientos, una vez fuera del edificio le propuse a Keinky caminar por la ciudad, para que ambos nos ubicáramos mejor solos, caminamos de frente para no perdernos, la villa era mas grande de lo que parecía, el estómago de keinky hizo sonidos, yo hice de cuenta que no escuché nada para no avergonzarlo, estábamos en una zona comercial, divisé un puesto de dangos, _sería buena idea parar a comer algo_, pensé.

**-¿Tienes hambre keinky?-** Le pregunté de manera algo despreocupada

**-Si, hemos caminado un montón ya me dio hambre.-**

Como lo sospechaba, se moría de Hambre, pero no era bueno comer solo dangos era mejor comer algo nutritivo en casa asi que le dije:

**-Mira allá hay un puesto de dangos comamos algunos como aperitivo y luego en casa cocinare algo ¿vale?**

Sonrió y corrió al puesto, pero su tonalidad cambio, aunque su manera era un poco informal, habló con algo de seriedad, hasta ahora no me había fijado en la abismal diferencia de trato.

**-¡onechan!, por favor dos raciones para servirse-**

La joven era amable asi que sonrió y se dispuso a servir.

**-¡enseguida!-**

Estábamos por sentarnos en una mesa, cuando me di cuenta de una presencia conocida.

**- Bienvenida embajadora de Suna.-**

Era Anko, cuánto tiempo sin ver a esa mujer realmente me daba miedo en los exámenes chunin, pero bueno los años se notan, ahora se le nota algo mas madura, aunque solo en su rostro, jaló las sillas de su mesa para que nos sentáramos con ella, sonreí.

**-Gracias, keinky ella es Anko, es una jounin que fue examinadora en el examen chounin, que participe en konoha.-**

Los presenté, Keinky conocía bien la historia, sobre el incidente con konoha, le conté a detalle como fueron los sucesos, asi que supongo debe recordarlos bien, con su captación de detalles…

**-Mucho gusto señorita-**

Lo dijo serio pero con una sonrisa amable, y Anko pareció derretirse, espero que no le eche ojo, por que si no sería un gran problema, espero que no sea esa clase de pervertida…

**-¡Que lindo!, serás todo un galán de grande ¡eh!, dime tu también eres de Suna-**

Bueno por o menos, no le ha echado ojo a él exactamente, no quiero tener que defenderlo de acosos…

**-Sí, vine con Temari-sama-**

Keinky respondió otra vez con formalidad y seriedad con un toque de amabilidad, es difícil describir, se ve algo atractivo, pero a la vez vació, conmigo parece un niño por completo, es raro y hasta difícil para mi verlo asi…

**-Sin tanto formalismo Keinky, somos familia, asi que háblame con mas confianza ¿vale?-**

No pude resistirlo, me sentí mal, o extraña, no lo e pero esa voz me dio una mala corazonada, asi que le dije eso mientras le hice un pequeño cariño en la cabeza.

**-¿Familia?, el menor de tus hermanos no es Gaara, y que yo sepa no tenias mas familiares… A no ser que te has casado y ahora por eso es tu hermano, o quizá con alguien mayor que era viudo y rico y ahora tu eres como su madrastra…-**

Había olvidado que Anko no sabía nada, es mas pocos sabían lo último ocurrido, y bueno ella dejó su imaginación volar, en busca de respuestas, tanto que daba miedo verla imaginarse todas las posibilidades que dijo.

**-Anko-chan, no te exaltes, no es ninguna de esas cosas es complicado explicarlo pero dejémoslo que soy su tutora esta a mi responsabilidad y soy como su madre sustituta…-**

¬¬… Después de recuperarme del shock que producía verla hablar así tuve que pararla, antes que se emocione mas, así que le explique de la manera mas sencilla que se me ocurrió.

**-Pensé que era algo mas emocionante, últimamente las cosas son aburridas no hay nada que llame mucho la atención…-**

Me dijo medio decepcionada, como suspirando, a esa mujer le falta algo, creo que se debería buscar un novio o casarse, como que ya tiene edad, debe ser eso…

**-Bueno, pero supongo que las misiones te deben entretener…-**

Le dije mientras comía.

**-La verdad no, últimamente los oponentes son débiles, y no hay mucha acción ni mucha sangre, ni las misiones de rango A, ni siquiera he tenido que invocar a mis serpientes con puro taijutsu….-**

Joao, esta mujer es mas problemática que yo, ¡aish! ¡por que dije eso! ya me parezco a ese mocoso, hablando con sus palabras, pero aún asi a ella parece que le gusta ver sangre y muerte, deberé tener mas cuidado con ella, será mejor caerle bien, o no sé que pasaría, aunque soy la embajadora de Suna en konoha no creo que a ella le importen mucho los acuerdos de paz….

**-Vaya en cambio en cambio yo, nada parece normal en mi vida, todo es extraño, muchos misterios y cosas sin resolver…-**

Yo y mi bocota, parece que le interesó mucho lo que dije…

**-Parece interesante si necesitas mi ayuda y no estoy en misión cuenta conmigo, me encantaría algo fuera de lo común, nos vemos tengo un par de asuntos que hacer.-**

Bueno por lo menos puedo sacarle algo bueno a todo esto, cuando tenga a todos los locos esos reunidos en mi busca o en busca de lo que sea que van, ella puede divertirse con ellos, si no fuera que no puedo usar mucho chakra no tendría que pensar esto, normalmente lo resolvería sola… No es tiempo para quejarse, es bueno tener personas que te puedan apoyar, aunque no sean como yo lo esperaba claro…

**-Adiós Anko-sama, espero verla pronto.-**

Dijo keinky con la misma tonalidad.

**-Gracias Anko-chan, no dudaré en buscarte si necesito algo de ayuda extra ¿vale?-**

Le dije sonriendo, me despedía con la mano.

**-Keinky, ¿por que estas tan callado, y tan formal?-**

Una vez que se fue empecé a jugar con el último dango que me quedaba y me animé a preguntarle a Keinky.

**-Ella parece tener un carácter fuerte, le gusta la sangre, es agresiva, y algo escandalosa, con cualquiera de esas características es mejor quedarse callado, tiene casi todas las que se necesita para mantener prudencia si no se quiere cometer un error…-**

Me lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me dio hasta miedo su capacidad de análisis, aunque no estamos en una misión, el la analizó creo que esta madurando, me da miedo que le esté afectando mucho lo que está sucediendo, no quiero que se cierre en si mismo, aunque conmigo siga siendo igual y con algunos también haya mostrado sus debilidades, se que no lo hace con todo, aunque mostrar debilidad tampoco es tan bueno… mi cabeza está hecha un lío como se supone que debo guiarlo, aconsejarlo si ni yo misma me decido si están bien o no sus reacciones…

**-Pero no tenias que ser tan formal conmigo…-**

Le dije a manera de queja, pero cariñosa.

**-Temari-onechan era sólo para guardar las apariencias con ella, yo te quiero mucho…-**

Me dijo mientras me sonreía y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, me sentí feliz ese niño, estaba cambiando mucho, quizá sea él que me está enseñando y apoyando, cuando se supone que yo tendría que hacerlo con él…

**-Yo también.-**

Le dije mientras lo abrazaba, nos quedamos un rato asi, terminamos de comer lo que quedaba, y nos dirigimos a casa. A penas llegue me cambie con algo mas cómodo fui a la cocina y como estaba keinky cerca le anuncie lo que iba a hacer.

**-Bien voy a cocinar un asado…-**

No me dejo terminar de hablar, pues vio que estaba sacando la carne.

**-Cocina para 3 por que Shikamaru-onechan va a venir…-**

Sólo asentí con la cabeza que caso tenía preguntarle el por que a Keinky si el que paraba cerca de mi todo el tiempo era otro, mejor es hablar directamente, un poco de comida que haga, además el hizo el desayuno de hoy…

Sólo espero que no se acostumbre por que no sucederá muy seguido.

A la media hora el niñato llegó le pedí a Keinky que se encargara de él, por que no quería a nadie interrumpiéndome mientras cocino, cuando terminé de cocinar los llamé a comer.

**-Onechan esta muy rico, como lo esperaba serás una gran madre que suerte tengo que estés cuidando de mi.-**

Me dijo keinky cuando empezamos a comer.

**-No es para tanto Keinky es una simple comida, pero me agrada mucho que te sientas feliz.-**

Le dije muy feliz por que haya hecho las cosas bien

**-En realidad, está muy bueno es mejor que el de la mama de chouji y eso que yo la consideraba la mejor haciendo asados…-**

Shikamaru lo dijo de manera suave, y tan firme que se notó que eso no podía ser una burla, pero me sentí extraña, esta a punto de sonrojarme, asi que no tuve mas salida que la picardía.

**-¿Es un cumplido señor Nara?-**

Le dije con una sonrisa, mientras volteaba a verlo

**-Tómalo como quieras…-**

El se empezó a sonrojar y volteó la cara, bien esta vez no perdí un punto a mi favor!!, bueno aunque no estamos en ninguna competencia… creo que es la costumbre

**-Parecemos una familia ¿saben?, me siento muy cómodo así.-**

Lo dijo tan de repente keinky y con tanta alegría que no supe que decir sólo me sonrojé un poco y le sonreí, creo que nos metió en este ambiente tan comprometedor a propósito…

No se dijo nada mas hasta terminar la comida, recogí los platos, para lavar, Keinky se fue a su cuarto, y yo me fui a la cocina para lavar, mientras Shikamaru me seguía.

**-Estaba buscando un momento para hablar contigo seriamente…-**

Me dijo justo cuando estaba empezando a lavar cerré el caño me di la vuelta.

**-Bien de que se trata, para que alguien tan vago como tu venga a vernos en vez de mirar sus nubes supongo que tiene que ser algo un poco serio.-**

Respiró hondo y me miró un poco serio o quizá algo molesto.

**-No soy tan vago como aparento, no tengo que tener razones para ver como esta una amiga, pero esta vez si vine por algo importante.-**

Su voz estaba rara conociéndolo como lo conozco, se que es algo importante pero no de vida a muerte asi que me relaje por que me estaba poniendo tensa.

**-Bien entonces sentémonos a conversar en la sala o en mi cuarto donde te sea mas cómodo, continuaré luego con los platos.-**

Ambos salimos de la cocina, pensé que hablaríamos en la sala pero fuimos a mi cuarto, me senté en mi cama apoyándome en la pared y el jaló una silla y se sentó enfrente mió.

**-Bien primero quiero que me respondas un par de preguntas…-**

**

* * *

**Bueno se que me demore algo, no pude terminarlo antes, pase por muchas cosas, estaba realmente deprimida y encima me estaba cambiando de unversidad y necesitaba estudiar, bueno ingresé en primer lugar!! estoy feliz y a la vez todavia algo triste... Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero poder continuar pronto gracias a todos por sus reviews, los quiero mucho!!! **  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Se que me demore escribiendo lo c... sorry... Este capítulo tiene aclaraciones del sueño de temari en el capitulo 8, pero sobre todo se trata de Takuma esto va aclarar muchas cosas que van a suceder después, no les puedo adelantar mas .. espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Hablando del Pasado**_

**Capítulo 12**

**-Necesito saber como quedaron las cosas entre tu y Takuma, quiero decir la ultima vez no se veían muy amistosos, no te emociones no son celos, luego entenderás el porqué.-**

¿Emocionarme?... No lo entiendo a que viene esa actitud tan seria… su mirada fija, pareciera que estamos en una misión… No me agrada esto, y de verdad me gustaría pensar que esta celoso, digo es que asi no me daría tanto miedo su expresión.

**-Humm… la verdad no me gusta hablar del tema, es mas odio hablar de cosas personales, creo que es algo que sólo me incumbe a mi ¿no crees?-**

Le respondí algo cortante, creo que fue mi culpa una vez le di cabida en el tema es por eso que se siente con la libertad de preguntarme ese tipo de cosas,

**-Suponía que no volverías a hablar del tema con facilidad, pero quise arriesgarme para evaluar la situación.-**

Me dijo mientras juntaba sus dedos de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando peleamos aquella vez, eso quiere decir que esta muy concentrado… No entiendo a que viene tanta seriedad con el asunto…

**-¿evaluar? Que tienes en mente señor genio-**

Le dije en un tono sarcástico, necesitaba saber lo que pensaba… era demasiada tensión…

**-Bien, no me queda mas remedio, escucha, cuando se te informo de lo que keinky había heredado se te menciono dos tiendas ¿recuerdas?-**

Humm… en Suna… pero esos días yo no estaba perfecta de mi mente que digamos… esa bendita anemia que desubicó por completo, creo que tomé a la ligera los detalles… o simplemente grabé muy poco de ellos…

**-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero cuando llegamos acá dijeron que eran 3, que hay con eso.-**

Verdad, Shizune dijo muchas cosas con respecto a eso… tengo que empezar a ponerme seria con todo el asunto de keinky y mi entrenamiento, si sigo asi no voy a llegar a ningún lado, me estoy volviendo mas suave conmigo misma y eso no es bueno…

**-Bien, es que la tercera tienda, no era exactamente propiedad de Kokoa-sama…-**

Ese gesto … esa manera de mover las cejas y los labios cuando menciona las causas principales del problema es inconfundible… Pero que pienso ¿cómo es que lo conozco tanto?... Quizá este muy pendiente de él, prefiero pensar que está mucho tiempo conmigo y por eso me he podido fijar en tantos detalles…

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

Le dije un poco mas atenta a lo que me iba a decir de seguro gran problema viene acá…

**-Bien, recuerda que ella vendía ropa y adornos, por ende tenía contactos en varias aldeas, y su tienda se hizo tan popular que los proveedores se disputaban por proporcionarle lo necesario.-**

Humm… me paree que me trata como una niña… o es necesario que me explique esto… bien escucharé lo que tenga que decir.. por lo menos es bueno saber de que manera voy a trabajar o la forma de trabajo que tenia Kokoa-sama… Aunque sigo preguntándome que tiene que ver esto con el problema que esta intentando resolver…

**-Bueno es bastante razonable que lo hagan, negocios son negocios, pero sigo sin comprender a donde quieres llegar.-**

Le dije intentando retomar el tema que le estaba inquietando y que ahora a mi también me inquieta.

**-Tranquila mujer que si no te explico desde la base no vas a poder comprender, no seas tan problemática y escucha.-**

Aish otra vez con lo mismo… me desespera que sea tan relajado para hablar , debería ir al grano de frente… pero bueno que mas da no tengo de otra si quiero saber lo que pasa la forma en que se trabaja las tiendas me la pueden explicar luego…

**-Sólo continúa ok.-**

Le dije algo molesta…

**-Bien Takuma era uno de los proveedores, pero al ver que tenían mucha popularidad los objetos de la aldea de la roca que traía, puso una tienda él mismo, había compradores para ambos asi que no afectó a Kokoa-sama su presencia.-**

Bien eran competencia pero sin serlo… por así decirlo… por eso me preguntó por takuma…

**-Bien, asi que se relacionaba con ese tipo…-**

Murmuré con algo de nostalgia tristeza y preocupación, aún no comprendo por que me afecta tanto… digo a mi normalmente no me afectan las cosas así… Además aún no se si es por lo que me hizo que tengo mucho sentimientos encontrados hacía él… O por lo que significó en algún momento dado de mi vida…

**-Mujer te dije que sólo escucharas, tu murmullo también interrumpe ¿sabes?...-**

Me dijo algo fastidiado, creo que mi expresión no le gustó mucho que digamos.. bueno tampoco es que me guste que me vean así…

**-Tú sólo continúa.-**

Le dije cambiando de expresión a una muy parecida a la habitual…

**- Aún, no entiendo el porqué, pero Kokoa-sama volvió a hacer negocios con Takuma, Ella le daba por adelantado el dinero , claro que un contrato firmado, no se sabe bien las circunstancias pero la última vez, Kokoa-sama le entrego una suma considerable de yenes, y en una de las cláusulas del contrato que formaron, estaba la tienda y su mercadería como garantía, no se si lo gastó, o se lo robaron, pero no tuvo dinero con que comprar la mercancía, él regresó a negociar por su tienda o a extender el plazo para recuperar su tienda, pero cuando llegó a Konoha Kokoa-sama había partido rumbo a Suna, intentó darle alcance pero cuando llegó la encontró cadáver…-**

Entonces Keinky regresó con ella… NO he hablado aún del tema con él pero me parece que la vio morirse… Eso explicaría la desesperación de aquel día, no es habitual en su comportamiento… Y ahora también entiendo por que me lo encontré en Suna, pero hay algo que no encaja, Keinky estaba conmigo y si dice que llegó y la encontró muerta supuestamente debió llegar al día siguiente esto no encaja muy bien, de seguro Shikamaru ya se ha dado cuenta de eso… Aunque puede que sea una versión rápida sin análisis de la situación o una supocisión… Escucharé lo que tiene en mente…

**-Por eso estaba en Suna…-**

Murmuré mientras pensaba…

**-El detalle mas importante es que acciones va a tomar ahora, la tienda vale mas que los 2 millones de yenes que le dio, si te quedas con ella tendrás que darle la diferencia.-**

Bien, su preocupación era esa… Parece que no se ha dado cuenta aún de la diferencia de días o no es de relevancia… pero asando al tema dinero…

**-Pero de dónde voy a sacar dinero para devolverle…-**

Lo dije casi sin pensar

**-Eres la hermana del kazekage…-**

Me dijo como diciendo que si quisiera me compraría la tienda entera sin inmutarme por el precio

**-Ni lo menciones, no me gusta correr y pedir ayuda a nadie si no tengo en efectivo no compro las cosas, siempre he sido así y no voy a cambiar ahora.-**

Le dije algo ofendida… está bien que mi hermano sea el Kazekage pero no puedo estar pidiéndole plata y la plata que tengo es para otras cosas… Yo por lo menos sé ahorrar

**-Tranquila no hagamos las suposiciones como si fueran ciertas sólo era una suposición como tu lo conoces pensé que sabrías o podríamos pensar cuál será su movimiento, he pensado en muchas posibilidades, pero no se que tan accesible sea a negociar…**

Humm ya veo de que va… Pero yo lo conocía… ahora es distinto, yo ya no lo conozco o no ser que haya cambiado, es mas creía conocerlo… aquel día me mostró que no lo conocía… Es difícil recordar, no puedo concentrarme en pensar en su manera de llecvar los negocios… Es demasiado…

**-Son muchas cosas puedes dejar que las asimile, mi cabeza esta dando vueltas…-**

Le dije cuando comprendí que no iba a poder concentrarme o enfocarme a esa parte de él, regresar al pasado en realidad me afectaba…

**-Que problemática eres mujer, espero que no demores mucho por que tenemos que terminar de conversarlo hoy, asi que piénsalo mientras yo voy al techo, me avisas…-**

Me dijo como comprendiendo el cúmulo de pensamientos en mi cabeza…

**-Vale…-**

Le dije mientras me recostaba abrazando a mi almohada y mirando a la pared…

**-Me olvidaba, también se le puede proponer formar una sociedad con acciones de acuerdo al capital, claro si estás dispuesta a verlo siempre…-**

Creo que tenía muchas cosas mas por decir y creía que con es puede que me tranquilice un poco… sólo que en realidad no quiero escuchar eso, sólo necesito relajarme para poder pensar adecuadamente la situación

**-Luego me dices todo lo que falta ¿vale?, no me gusta repetir las cosas…-**

Le dije algo seria quizá un poco molesta pero también algo triste…

Los minutos pasaban la tarde ya llegaba a su fin y mi mente estaba aún confusa, no quería queme dé un "ataque" por no poder relajarme asi que estaba poniendo mi mayor esfuerzo, me levanté y fui a ver a keinky, se había quedado dormido encima de su cama, así que cogí una manta y lo tapé, y él inconscientemente dijo: "mamá", me quedé parada allí unos minutos, fue lindo, y sin darme cuenta eso me tranquilizó, y un par de lagrimas llenas de ternura corrieron por mi rostro… Me pregunté si así se sentiría ser una mamá… Sequé las dos lágrimas y regresé a mi cuarto, ya estaba tranquila… Estaba cambiando, lo sabía pero por alguna extraña razón no me asustaba, bueno no, en ese momento, me sentía algo mejor…

**-Nara, ¿puedes bajar?-**

A pesar de lo suave que lo pronuncie bajó de inmediato.

**-Y bien mujer que es lo que piensas, ¿tienes algo en mente?-**

Suspiré hondo y lo miré a los ojos.

**-Tener algo en mente no sería la frase que elegiría, pero hay cosas que he recordado y analizado, y creo tener un par de respuestas a las muchas preguntas que te formulas en tu cabeza…-**

Le señale la cama, no me gustaba hablar ese tipo de asuntos tan alejada, no por necesitar la cercanía de una persona si no por que mi tono de voz iba a ser relativamente bajo, y odiaba repetir las cosas y mas aún cosas de las cuales no suelo, ni me agrada hablar…

**-Takuma, no es tan malo como aparenta, es más te podría asegurar que tiene bastantes problemas internos, su padre era consejero del mío, aunque no era aceptado por todos, el desempeñaba un buen trabajo, es mas era un excelente ninja, aunque uno de sus problemas radicaba allí, su padre, es decir el abuelo de Takuma se enamoró de una ninja de la roca, y bien lo tuvieron a él, como las naciones en ese tiempo estaban en guerra, ellos se fueron de sus aldeas después de informarles a sus respectivos Kages, llegaron a un pueblo pequeño donde no llegaban las guerras por su poco valor, ella estaba embrazada y allí dio a luz al niño, vivieron allí trabajando la tierra, usando sus jutsus lograron volver mas fértil y mas productivo el lugar, para cuando el niño tenía 11 años el lugar que antes no valía nada por la escasez de alimentos, se convirtió en un pequeño paraíso, fue entonces que empezaron a comerciar y otros países se dieron cuenta de la existencia de ese lugar, y lo atacaron, sus abuelos eran los únicos ninjas del poblado, por ende los únicos que podían defenderlo, pelearon como buenos ninjas, pero el número era una gran desventaja, los pobladores se quedaron con el niño, su padre, escondidos donde sus abuelos les indicaron, pero él aprovechó el menos descuido y salió a intentar ayudar, ya que el también había sido entrenado por sus padres como ninja, su habilidad la heredo de su madre era tipo roca, cuando llegó al campo de batalla vio a su padre rodeado y a su madre inconsciente en el suelo, uso un par de jutsus para encerrar a gran parte de los enemigos y con el factor sorpresa su abuelo pudo derrotar al resto, los pobladores salieron a ayudar a curarlos con un grito de ayuda de su padre, pero la mujer estaba muy débil había sido herida de gravedad y encima envenenada, su agonía duro 3 días, por suerte el país que los atacó, fue atacado por su vecino, y ellos se vieron una vez mas exentos de la guerra, su padre tuvo varias fracturas y como ninguno era un ninja médico los pobladores le curaron con simples vendajes y comida nutritiva, se demoró alrededor de medio año para recuperarse, los pobladores los ayudaron, una vez recuperados su abuelo decidió llevarse a su padre a su aldea natal, vivieron allí desde que él tenía 12 años, su abuelo murió cuando su padre tenia 16 años, para entonces ya era un excelente ninja, pero los rezagos de la guerra estaban aún muy recientes, asi que no era aceptado mas que por un grupo muy reducido…-**

Shikamaru se recostó y para de contar mientras lo miraba extrañada parecía un niño pequeño al cual le cuentas una historia, atento y emocionado pensando o imaginando lo que le cuentas y lo que vendrá… Luego me puse a pensar que quizá eran muchos detalles, estaba por decidirme a contarle mas resumido el por qué del comportamiento de Takuma cuando shikamaru me habló.

**-Continúa, no pienses que quizá estas contando cosas que no debes, o que está fuera de lo que necesitaba saber, al contrario, me puedo dar una idea de la situación sabiendo mas detalles, además que la historia me resulta atractiva de por si, y no es que me esté burlando por que no lo haría con la vida de nadie, sólo que me causa interés, más aún por que intento analizarla…-**

Creo que me estoy volviendo muy predecible o me conoce más de lo que debería, pero es extraño me siento cómoda no teniendo que explicar el porque de mis actitudes, es mas fácil hablar con alguien que me comprende…

**-El (1)****Tsuchikage por ese tiempo firmo un acuerdo de aparente paz, pues no era de alianza, con aquello, decidió, ir a (2)****Iwa a investigar sobre su posible familia, ya que en Suna sólo tenia una prima lejana viva, pidió en secreto permiso al Kazekage, quien no muy a gusto lo dejó ir, con la condición de no llevar la banda de Suna, estando allá pasaron varios meses hasta que descubrió que la hermana de su madre vivía, el la encontró por suerte fue bien recibido, pero ella murió al mes de conocerlo dando a luz, su pequeña prima se quedó sólo con su padre que era vendedor de recuerdos, el regresó a Suna después de 2 meses, pero continuó visitando a su ahora tío y su prima pequeña, llevándoles dinero de lo que ganaba en las misiones, esto llegó a oídos de algunos de la aldea y el grupo de personas que lo aceptaban se vio reducido más aún, el negocio, fue creciendo gracias a la ayuda de su padre, y se convirtió en un tienda de prestigio, continuó visitándolos, y se enamoro de una chica que contrataron para atender la tienda, se casaron, ella fue a vivir a Suna con él, yo creo que supondrás que con eso ya casi no lo aceptaban, pero como un ninja excelente como era, empezó a formar parte el consejo, para desagrado de muchos, mi padre fue nombra Kazekage y él se volvió como su mano derecha en cuestión de estrategias, Takuma nació ese año, al año siguiente nací yo, cuando Takuma tenía 4 años, murió su tío, Momoko, la sobrina de takuma tenía 14 años, no podía sola con el negocio, así que Takuma junto con su madre regresaron a la aldea oculta de la roca, para ayudarla, estuvieron 5 años allí, Su padre lo visitaba cuando podía y ellos viajaban a verlo también cuando podía, el entrenamiento como ninja se lo daba su padre cuando lo veía, estudió por si mismo, lo que pudo, con 19 años su sobrina podía encargarse de todo sola, así que regresaron a Suna, entró a la academia ninja y se graduó junto conmigo, allí fue donde lo conocí de verdad ya lo había visto ya en otras ocasiones pero sólo hasta ese momento nos tratamos, mi padre estaba tan ocupado con sus cosas, Kankuro, Gaara y yo recibimos entrenamiento especial, como ya éramos genins formamos un grupo los tres aunque gaara no fue a la academia, a él le enseñaron aparte… Siempre nos veíamos y nos volvimos buenos amigos, y bueno cuando tenía 14 empezamos a salir, el ya era un chounin, pero compartía su vida de ninja con los negocios, pues empezó a invertir en la tienda de Momoko, para tener 15 años era muy maduro, su Padre decidió ir a visitar a Momoko, de regreso les tendieron una emboscada, ambos murieron, podía entenderlo aunque no por completo, pues mi madre murió cuando era muy niña… es mas no recuerdo su rostro, lo acompañe y lo consolé en ese tiempo, no me mostraba como era a nadie que no sea él, y él hacía lo mismo conmigo, aún tenían algo de rechazo los mayores y los de la edad envidia, por que se graduó antes, y por que estaba conmigo, pero ese suceso lo cambió se volvió posesivo conmigo, me molestaba, pero intentaba comprender que ahora sólo me tenía a mi y Momoko, y le era muy duro…-**

Miré hacia la ventana pues lo que venía a continuación la verdad no me agradaba para nada contar, suspiré hondo, y volteé la mirada.

**-Mujer continúa creo que ya se por donde va pero quiero escucharlo todo, ahora somos amigos, quítale el hecho que es mi misión ayudarte, si quisiera l habría rechazado, recuerda que en este momento soy sólo un amigo que te esta escuchando lo que necesitas decir, y que esta pensando como ayudarte con las responsabilidades que tienes ahora…-**

Me dijo a modo de aliciente, pues parecía que me iba a derrumbar, pero parecía yo decidí no volver a derrumbarme por ese hecho y no lo voy a volver a hacer, sentí su mano encima la mía iba a reprocharle su osadía, pero cuando levanté mi rostro encontré una mirada tierna, y no pude decir nada mas que aceptar su gesto…

**-Bien me empezaron a dar misiones con otros grupos y empecé a conocer más gente, al principio me temían por mi estatus, pero poco a poco empezaron a respetarme y apreciarme, y a él le parecía que le robaban su espacio, y empezó a sentir que no le demostraba el cariño suficiente quería cada vez mas de mi… Tuvimos muchas discusiones pero a pesar de mi carácter, era conciente de lo que sucedía en él e intentaba comprenderlo, cumplí los 15 y mi padre ni se recordó, la verdad es que recuerdo muy pocas muestras de cariño de su parte… Y me fui a desahogarme con Takuma, en ese momento me escucho me abrazó y se comportó como antes, es mas me quedé dormida en su cuarto y él me despertó con una taza de té diciéndome que me llevaría a casa para que no me reproche mi padre, y así lo hizo, me sentí muy bien, pensé que había regresado a ser el mismo de antes, pero cuando llegue a casa mi padre no había regresado, pero habían algunos amigos míos en la sala con Kankuro, me habían traído algunos presentes y habían venido a saludarme, le dije que se quedara con nosotros, ya los conocí asi que los saludo, mi padre llegó a la media hora y me llamó a su despacho, cuando llegué me insultó pues no le parecía la hora y cuando le dije que era por que era mi cumpleaños, me tiró una cachetada según él por contestar, quería golpearlo salvajemente pero me contuve, salí de su despacho, y derramé algunas lágrimas de impotencia y me crucé con un amigo que había ido al baño y cuando me vio asi me abrazo y me dijo tranquila discúlpanos, le correspondí el abrazo y le dije no te preocupes no hay de que disculparse, lo solté y me fui al baño al salir todos se habían ido menos Takuma, estaba furioso, malinterpretó la escena, entramos al baño a conversar no quería mas inconvenientes con mi padre… A los minutos lo escuché salir y decirle a kankuro que regresaría en 3 días que dormiría en su oficina, que no tenía tiempo para venir, él no sabía que Takuma aún estaba en casa, asi que me dijo oíste temari, y le respondí que sí, y se fue a acostar, seguimos conversando con vos baja pero el estaba muy molesto y me dijo deja una nota a tu hermano dile que regresas para cenar, cuando lo lea mañana pensará que has salido temprano, y así lo hice fuimos a su casa a conversar, discutimos mucho, le dolía que le quitaran hasta el espacio de consolarme, y según el se estaba aprovechando para acercarse mas a mi, para tocarme y yo los dejaba, decidimos dejar la discusión para el día siguiente tenía sueño, quiso que durmiera a su lado, ya lo había hecho varias veces, y él siempre me había respetado, me abrazó fuerte y nos dormimos, alo día siguiente me desperté ante que él y preparé algo de desayuno, comimos, y necesitaba darme un baño asi que lo hice, ya me había bañado después de misiones muchas veces allí, así que no me representó ningún riesgo, confiaba en él.-**

De pronto se escuchó la puerta de mi cuarto sonar, me paré y abrí era Keinky con una bandeja el había preparado té y había comprado pasteles, le agradecí y cenamos en mi cuarto, recogió todo y nos dijo que nos dejaría seguir con la conversación, se despidió y se fue a dormir, me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo habíamos estado hablando, y lo concentrada que estaba que no me fijé que keinky salió y menos aún que regresó.

**-Ya estamos solos de nuevo, no te preocupes por la hora Temari, sigamos conversando…-**

Asentí con la cabeza.

**-Bueno en lo que iba, después de desayunar me fui a bañar y le pedí prestadas par de toalla de su difunta madre, me metí al baño de sus padres, no por desconfianza, si no por que era mas espacioso, salí en vuelta en una toalla y secando el cabello, y lo vi sentado en la cama de sus padres, me dijo que me veía hermosa, me alegre y le sonreí pensé que al fin el mal rato había pasado, pero me equivoque… Se levantó y me beso, me acercó a él y me empezó a tocar me quedé helada por un segundo y luego le di una cachetada y le grite que me suelte, él me soltó se tocó la mejilla y me miró con cierta cólera, y me dijo voy a salir ya regreso y salió de la casa. Me quedé medio atontada, ya lo habíamos hablado el me pidió que lo dejara y le dije que no quería hacerlo aun solo lo menciono una vez y después de lo que hablamos no volvió a mencionar aquello, nunca intentó tocarme, pensé que quizá era por la toalla y prometí no volver a hacer algo así, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo…-**

Flash back

Caminaba hacia la cocina por una vaso de agua fría hacía calor, y encima estaba muy confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Cogí el vaso y lo tome camino al cuarto de los difuntos padres de Takuma, era el lugar mas fresco de la casa, termine el contenido y me recosté, me entró el remordimiento de dejar el vaso en aquel cuarto asi que muy a mi pesar me levanté y llevé el vaso ala cocina, escuché la puerta abrirse así que me dirigí a la sala, era Takuma, me quedé en el marco de la puerta, no sabía aun que decirle, que hablar, se quitó el polo y avanzó hacia mi, asumí que era por el calor.

**-Hola-** Me dijo mientras intentaba darme un beso en los labios, yo volteé la cara, estaba molesta.

**-Hola Takuma.-** Lo dije seria, no podía entrar y saludarme como si nada hubiera pasado.

**-Así que ahora me rechazas hasta los saludos, esto no es mi ideal de pareja ¿sabes?, y así me dices que confíe en ti, si me rechazas a la menor muestra de afecto…-**

Estaba muy molesto, su cara estaba roja, de pronto me sujeto y me cargó.

**-Takuma, te he dicho una y mil veces que no me gusta que me carguen, suéltame.-**

De pronto me lanzó contra el sillón, me quede helada durante un segundo.

**-Que te pasa idiota...-**

No pude continuar hablando por que se tiró encima mío, y su boca no me dejaba hablar, es más ni respirar, intenté usar mis manos pero sujeto ambas muñecas con una mano, con la otra intentaba desvestirme.

Su cuerpo era fuerte, era mas alto que yo, pesaba mucho mas, tenía más fuerza, y yo tenía miedo.

Al parecer el aire también empezó a faltarle, así que soltó mi boca de la suya para respirar, yo aproveché para hablar, aunque mi voz sonaba a súplica.

**-Ya, basta para, suéltame de una vez que te pasa...-**

Me volvió a besar sin dejarme a que continúe, luego se separo de mis labios

**-Vamos nena, no te hagas la rogada, te va a gustar...-**

Su agarre persistía, su mano me dejaba cada vez sin menos ropa, y el embestía su sexo aun con ropa, la fricción de nuestros cuerpos al parecer lo enloquecía, o era el placer de sentir que me dominaba el miedo...

Empecé a lagrimear, no podía hablar su boca no me dejaba y por mas que porfiaba, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para soltarme de su agarre, empecé a entrar en desesperación, ya no tenía miedo tenía pánico, no podía permitir que un tipo así me robara lo mas puro en mi...

Otra vez soltó mi boca para respirar, cosa que aproveche, tanto como para respirar como para hablar.

**-Por favor suéltame, no me hagas esto-** Mi dignidad se había ido al suelo estaba rogando que me soltara...

**-Nena, deja de forrajear, no te mientas a ti misma se que esto te esta gustando tanto como a mi, si no fíjate tu respiración esta entrecortada y estas completamente roja.-**

_¡¡¡Animal!!!, respiro entrecortadamente por que estoy en estado de pánico y no estoy roja, debo estar morada por que casi no me dejas respirar..._

Mis senos estaban casi al aire, las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes, parecía un animal en celo, estaba totalmente desquiciado, y yo estaba a su merced tenía que hacer algo pero ¿que?, era mi preguntar y trataba de pensar en una solución mientras intentaba calmarme, después de todo era una Ninja, tenía que saber reaccionar, es decir usar mi cabeza hasta en las situaciones mas adversas...

Mientras intentaba concentrarme, sentí su mano en mi trasero casi desnudo, me entro una sensación de asco y desesperación tal que logre morderle el labio.

**-¡¡¡Suéltame idiota, me das asco!!!!-** grite mientras movía la cabeza a los costados de desesperación...

**-¡¡Suéltame pervertido!!, maldita sea... ¡¡¡suéltame!!!!-** seguí gritando

**-Te he dicho que te calmes, si no lo disfrutas será tu culpa y no la mía, si tanto dices quererme pues demuéstralo, o mejor dicho haré que me lo demuestres, no voy a rogarte mas por tu cariño lo tomaré a la fuerza…-**

Me dijo mientras me sujetaba mas fuerte es intentaba quitarme la ropa, mientras yo me retorcía como podía debajo de su cuerpo que de por si me apretaba, mas la fuerza que ejercía y casi no me dejaba respirar, estaba entrando en desesperación…

Soltó mi boca para besarme el cuello y mis pechos, dejándome por un momento libre de gritar…

**-Maldita sea, piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, estas loco, lo único que consigues con esto es alejarme de ti, en vez de acercarme, vas a lograr que te odie…-**

No pude seguir hablando pues su mano tapó mi boca, quería llorar tenía miedo, me sentía confundida, como el podía hacer eso, y luego lo entendí, el no me quería yo era como su obsesión estaba intentando dejar huella en mi, estaba desesperado por estar dentro de mi vida, tenía miedo incluso mas que yo, pero no era una forma adecuada de demostrarlo, dejé de forrajear, no sólo por haberme dado cuenta de eso, si no que la falta de oxígeno estaba por hacerme desmayar, el se dio cuenta de eso y cuando levantó su rostro, debió verme morada que me soltó inmediatamente, yo aspiré el aire que pude como aferrándome a la vida pero aún no podía abrir los ojos, los sentía pesados, quería reaccionar, pero no podía, respiraba con dificultad, asi que el termino soltando lo que quedaba de mi yukata, al parecer era la presión la que me había hecho tanto mal, me sentí mejor poco a poco hasta que mi respiración se normalizó, pude abrir los ojos, y lo miré Takuma esta muy asustado creo que hasta temblando…

**-Temari yo… disculpa no se que pasó, yo…-**

Me dijo casi llorando, yo también tenía miedo, pero necesitaba abrazarlo, asi que lo jalé y lo abrasé aún asi casi desnuda como estaba, no era su cumpla por completo, ambos habíamos pasado por muchas cosas, cada uno decidió como reaccionar ante ellas…

**-Tranquilo, cálmate, yo también tengo miedo, mucho miedo, abrázame por que se que después no te dejaré acercarte mas, ahora eres como un niño indefenso, pero cuando vuelva a ser como el ogro de hace un momento, no podré verte, este es el último día, me duele tanto como a ti, pero nuestro camino no es estar juntos… no me sueltes ahora, hasta que me tranquilice dime que no me harás nada, lo necesito…-**

Le dije casi quebrándome quería llorar, era el fin, lo sabía no íbamos ni a ser amigos, le tenía cariño, pero ahora también me daba miedo, no quería que ese momento de calidez se esfumara…

**-Temari, sabe que te amo, no entiendo el porque, yo te necesito, quería todo de ti, te quería completamente para mí, se que soy egoísta pero, no puedo evitarlo, no quiero perder a alguien mas, sabes que tu eres importante en mi vida, es mas eres indispensable…-**

Me hablo casi llorando, tenía miedo y pena de ese hombre, lo quería si pero no podía volver a vero después de eso, sabía que cuando salga de esa casa , todo terminará definitivamente, lo deje aferrarse a mi, mi pecho desnudo y el suyo estaba fundidos en el abrazo, me daba mucha vergüenza pero sabía que era la ultima vez que estábamos asi, y lo deje, al rato el mismo me cubrió, me cargó hacia su cuarto me cubrió con una colcha.

Era temprano aún, asi que me quedé dormida, pero me desperté gritando, y él a mi costado asustado, lo miré asustada, y luego me di cuenta que estaba salvo, respiré hondo me quiso abrazar pero le pedí que me trajera un poco de té a pesar de la calor, el té siempre me ha relajado.

A los minutos el llego con una taza de te caliente, que lo bebí poco a poco, cuando termine le dije que me iba a casa. No me dijo nada, me dio un par de cosas que tenía en su casa, me arreglé el cabello y salí en silencio.

Fin del flash back

**-Luego de aquello, lo vi dos veces no hablamos mucho, pero empezó a comportarse así, medio altanero, como queriendo hablar conmigo diciendo lo mismo vamos a recordar los viejos tiempos… En fin supe que se había ido a Iwa, a ayudar a su sobrina Momoko, luego de eso fue el ataque de Suna a Konoha por culpa de Orochimaru, y bueno no lo volví a ver, recién en la última vez que regresé a Suna lo vi y bueno tu pues lo conociste, aunque me extraña lo del dinero el siempre ha sido muy bueno en relación al dinero, y bueno la pérdida no sé me tiene algo pensativa, pues él no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas…--**

Le dije algo triste melancólica lo último que quería era recordar el suceso, es mas no lo había contado hasta ahora, no puedo decir que me forzó a hablar por que no lo hizo, creo que necesitaba contarlo, no es malo de vez en cuando mostrar tus debilidades, aunque eso no me agrada por completo, me siento mas ligera, aunque también tengo ganas de llorar, pero no voy a hacerlo, como siempre no me dejaré hacerlo…

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me sorprendí cuando shikamaru me jaló y me abrazó, necesitaba que lo haga y creo que él se dio cuenta antes que yo de eso.

**-Tengo miedo…-** Susurré mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

**-Tranquila estoy aquí, no tienes por que temer, no tienes que cargar todo sola siempre, déjame ayudarte, verás que las cosas las vas a ver más fáciles así…-**

Acababa de abrirme a él, me sentía débil en verdad desprotegida mi coraza siempre fue que nadie sepa nada de mi, y eso hacía que no tuviera puntos débiles, pero abriéndome asi a alguien me descubría de una forma que sólo Takuma logró verme, pero él mismo conociéndome bien me hizo lo que me hizo me era difícil confiar que esta vez sería distinto, aunque Shikamaru era Shikamaru y Takuma era Takuma, y no es que piense en el como pareja si no como alguien en quien confiar, mi cabeza daba vueltas tenía sueño pero no quería que shikamaru se fuera por cursis que hayan sonado sus palabras me dieron fuerza, y me alentaron tenía miedo que esa fuerza se esfumara si él se iba…

Inconcientemente lo abracé fuerte, y él entendió lo que sentía.

**-Me quedaré contigo aquí hasta mañana, tranquila, ven vamos a dormir, no te preocupe no sería capaz de tocar a una mujer si su consentimiento…-**

Asentí entré a poner un pijama al baño y le di a él uno que dejó kankuro, me recosté a su lado, me acurruque junto a él, necesitaba sentir que alguien me protegía aunque pareciera muy extraño, necesitaba que este alguien allí, o quizá no era que necesitaba a alguien si no que lo necesitaba específicamente a él para sentirme segura cuando mi ser se quiere quebrar, sé que mañana pasará este episodio de debilidad, y me sentiré segura como siempre, pero ahora en este momento lo necesitaba a él allí a mi lado, de pronto sentí que el me movió me acomodó en su pecho y me abrazó, y con esa sensación de calidez me quedé dormida…

* * *

(1) **Tsuchikage** : Kage de la aldea oculta de la roca

(2) **Iwa : **Aldea oculta de la roca

Humm bueno se que me demoré bastante pero el capítulo tambien tenía mucho inclusive estuve pensando en partirlo en dos, pero bueno al final decidí dejarlo así, e cuando a mis demoras lo lamento, sigo medio depre, y la verdad es que aunque tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza me duele pensarlas... Espero me comprendan... Tomenlo como una compenzación un combo de 2 x 1!!! es que en realidad este es el mas grande los que he escrito hasta ahora...

Ahh mañana me operan, asi que nose cuando publique la siguiente por eso me apresure en publicar este capítulo si encuentran errores de redacción u ortografía mil perdones!!!!

Si no publico en un tiempo revisen mi perfil allí siempre pongo avances o explicaciones de lo que va a pasar, espero escribir pornto el siguiente capítulo los quiero muchoo gracias por sus reviews!!!

titxutemari : disculpa si tarde, pero espero que te guste el capítulo gracias por tus reviews!! :D!

yusha : Gracias!! por tus buenos deseos mis clases comienzan recién a fines de abril o comienzos de mayo, por lo pronto ya conocí dos chicas que van a estudiar conmigo y me cayeron rebien me sentí feliz... Espero te guste tambien este capitulo gracias por tus reviews! :D!

zafirita-55 : Espero no te hayas destrosado las neuronas... gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado. :D! y disculpa la demora pero he dejado un capítulo que iban a ser dos asi que es como un dos en uno!!

girl-hatake95 : Me alegra que te hay gustado keinky aunque en este capitulo sale relativamente poco...gracias x tu reviews!! :D!

Hio : gracias me alegra que te haya gustado mucho la historia... es pero que los oc no la malogren como tu dices me etoy esforzando en mantener el caracter de cada uno, saluditos!!!

leporita!: me alegra muchoo que te guste sorry por la demora jejeje

Se que nunca he respondido así pero bueno no pude agradecer a los que han tenido paciencia por mi fic ais que lo hago de esta manera enserio, me alegra cad una de sus palabras me da aliciente para escribir, y me hace muy feliz...

Los quiero muchooo como no tienen diea un millon de besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores, espero poder regresar pronto a la compu....


	13. Chapter 13

Voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones por siacaso, mi historia, esta ubicada cronológicamente un año antes de que empieze shippuden es decir que la historia comienza masomenos un año antes que naruto regrese de entrenar con Jiraya, en edades para que se ubiquen temari debería tener 17 para 18, Shikamaru debería tener 14 para 15 años, Chiyo aún está viva por consiguiente, gaara todavia tiene el Shikaku, y los akatsuki aún no habían retomado sus actividades , o mejor dicho no habín comenzado la recolección de bijus, bueno espero que eso les ayude a ubicarse mejor en la historia, ojo es cuando empezo esta historia osea el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste este capítulo

* * *

**Aclarando**

Capítulo 13:

El despertar siendo abrazada no era mi costumbre y menos de esa manera. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, su brazo me servía de almohada, mis manos rozaban su mano, mientras que la otra sujeta suavemente cerca de mi cintura, su respiración la sentía tan cerca…

Era una sensación tan cálida que me dejé sentirla por unos minutos antes de intentar moverme; cuando al fin decidí hacerlo él reaccionó aún dormido apretándome más contra su cuerpo, sus labios rozaban mi nuca, chocando su aliento contra mi piel, me sentí extraña mi respiración se aceleró.

**-Shi…ka…ma…ru…no…No hagas… e…soo…-** le dije esforzándome por hablar.

**-Mujer no vuelvas a hablar en ese tono en una situación como esta, a no ser que quieras otra cosa…-** me lo dijo casi al oído, me dio mucha cólera que pensara que yo buscaba algo más. Me volteé hacia él, no se como pero termine encima suyo.

**-Que intentas insinuar Shikamaru ¡eh!, creo que tienes una idea equivocada de la situación-** se sorprendió y luego se sonrojó, desvió un poco la mirada y me hablo.

**-No pienses mal mujer, no creo que sea tu culpa, pero recuerda que soy hombre, mírate cualquier hombre te desearía, tu voz me incitó a besarte apasionadamente y hacerte el amor, pero me contuve por eso lo dije, y ahora te abrazo para no mirarte, esos botones desabrochados no ayudan en nada a intentar calmarme, menos aún en la posición en la que estás-** me lo dijo mientras de sorpresa me abrazó estando aún encima de él, quise hablar y me moví un poco y sentí algo duro y entendí el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, estaba justo debajo de mi entrada, yo con el pijama casi desabrochado, cualquiera diría que lo estaba incitando. Me separe un poco de su abrazo para verlo a la cara, y sin querer volví a hacer fricción, sentí de pronto calor en todo el cuerpo, sentía deseo de mas contacto, levante mi mirada, estaba mordiendo un labio a manera de intentar controlarse.

**-Yo…-** intenté decir algo aunque no sabía bien que decirte la situación era muy confusa y no encontraba algo coherente que nos sacara de la situación, tenía miedo de decir algo que la enrede aún peor.

**-No digas nada… …Mendokusai… -** Una de sus manos bajó a mi cintura y me jaló mas hacia él, ese contacto hizo que mi cuerpo pidiera a gritos mas, se acercó a mi oído y me dijo:

**-Ya no puedo más, voy a darme una ducha helada, no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de mi, como te dije soy hombre no es que me quiera aprovechar sólo que tú, mujer … Voy a ducharme en la habitación de keinky… Disculpa por esto…-** Su voz dejó de ser la de siempre, que podía esperar de él tiene 14 años era normal que esté nervioso incluso mas que yo, me sentía mal cogí una toalla y entré al baño de mi habitación, me observé desnuda… ese niñato tenía razón era yo una mujer desde mi rostro, mis pechos, mi abdomen, mis caderas, mis piernas, desde cuando no me había visto así, soy mas bella de lo que recordaba, me duché lentamente mientras pensaba en lo que acabada de suceder, no era un animal para ceder a mis instintos, incluso él se controló mas que yo… Además está el hecho que le haya permitido acercarse tanto a mi, en cierta manera fue mejor que ocurriera esto ahora, para tomar las medidas adecuadas para que algo como lo de hoy no vuelva a suceder. Cogí mi loción corporal y me la aplique con la misma lentitud con la que me había bañado, mientras pensaba en la actitud que debería tomar de ahora en adelante…

Termine de cambiarme y peinarme, me dirigí a la sala y me encontré a Shizune en la sala.

**-Hola, shizune, no esperaba que me buscaras, por lo que veo no te han invitado nada, bueno voy a preparar un jugo para las dos ¿vale?-**

**-Hola Temari, vine hacia acá para adelantarme un poco, te espero, además no puedes entrenar sin comer algo.-**

Mientras me puse a preparar el jugo me informó que tanto Shikamaru como Keinky habían salido a verificar un cargamento que había sido enviado a una de las tiendas, después de entrenar tenía que ir a firmar algunos papeles, por lo que el entrenamiento de hoy iba a ser suave.

Nos dirigimos a un campo de entrenamiento, y seguí sus órdenes, era seria pero no demasiado estricta, aunque solía entrenar de manera mas dura desde niña, y su seriedad no era ningún problema, estaba segura que podría con el entrenamiento sin ningún problema. Al terminar fuimos a almorzar juntas, mientras me aconsejaba un par de cosas sobre mi entrenamiento, y me advertía que no debía sobre esforzarme debía avisarle como me sentía y no sólo acatar sin decir mas, creo que estaba acostumbrada a que sean rudos conmigo en cuanto a entrenar se refería.

Alcance a Shikamaru y a Keinky en la tienda central, o mejor dicho en la verdadera tienda de kokoa-sama, allí los encontré sacando cuentas, no había hablado con Shikamaru después del incidente de la mañana, agradezco saber separar las cosas, si no, no hubiera podido concentrarme en mi entrenamiento… regresando a shikamaru no sabía como iba a comportarse, pero sabía como había decidido hacerlo yo.

**-Hey chicos, ¿Los hice esperar?, bien denme un rápido informe de la situación-**

Keinky se acercó y me abrazó a modo de saludo mientras me entregaba un lista de objetos recibidos, y de el dinero pagado.

**-Buen trabajo.-** le dije mientras lo despeinaba un poco. De seguro lo había preparado ese informe desde temprano conociéndolo estaba impaciente para dármelo, es tan lindo… Sentí una mano en mi hombro…

**-Te estaba buscando preciosa-** Era Takuma …

**-Si es de negocios, yo también te iba a buscar…-** le dije tranquila y algo seria, no era para menos…

Keinky se puso tenso, había olvidado ponerle al tanto de la situación, por suerte Shikamaru puso un mano en su hombro, ese gesto lo tranquilizó, miro desconfiado pero bajó su posición de defensa.

**-Hime-sama mi nombre es Yuuna, soy la administradora de la tienda, si desea puede usar su despacho para conversar, Takuma-san, debe haber venido a negociar con usted.-** dijo una muchacha castaña de cabello largo muy amable por cierto, me reproché a mi misma por no presentarme antes a ver los asuntos de la tienda, pues no sabía casi nada del problema…

Asentí muy a mi pesar y la muchacha nos guió hacia mi supuesta oficina, el cuarto era simple pero acogedor, las paredes eran celeste claro, un escritorio con unas sillas y un estante, nos sentamos.

**-Bien empieza supongo que has venido ya con una o dos soluciones ya en la cabeza ¿verdad?-**

**-Siempre tan directa Temari, no has cambiado para nada, pues si he pensado en algunas posibles soluciones y ¿tu?, que yo sepa nunca te interesaste mucho por los negocios, no me sorprendería que esperes que yo de la solución.-** Era verdad nunca me interesaron los negocios y él me comentaba en pocas palabras lo que hacia cuando estábamos.

**-Tienes razón nunca me interesé por los negocios pero te equivocas al decir que espero que tu lo soluciones…-**le dije algo seria.

­**-Antes que vayamos al fondo del asunto, creo que debemos aclarar bien nuestras diferentas personales, o no vamos a poder trabajar bien en el asunto…- **

Lo pensé por uso instantes, no perdía nada intentándolo, sería mas cómodo trabajar en un ambiente mas cordial…

**­-Esta vez coincido contigo Takuma.-** me sonrió

**-Creo que no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado, que te parece si te recojo a ls 6 de tu departamento.-** El sonido de la puerta interrumpió.

**-Pase-** Era Shikamaru entró con unas hojas en la mano y me las entregó.

**-Me parece que necesitas leer estos informes te pueden ayudar.-**

**-Gracias, pero creo que hoy no serán necesarios.-** shikamaru me miró intrigado por lo que acababa de decirle. Takuma se paró.

**-Paso por ti a las 6 preciosa.-** Shikamaru se quedó consternado.

**-En punto sabes que no me gusta esperar.-** sonrió y se retiró de la oficina, Shikamaru me miró de manera desaprobatoria, yo le sonreí.

**-Tranquilo niño se lo que hago-** Suspiro con pesadez y me dijo:

**-Bien mujer espero que así sea, sólo ten cuidado…-** me lo dijo medio serio.

**-Te agradezco tu preocupación lo de ayer me ayudo a dejar salir todo lo que reprimía, soy fuerte no lo olvides, soy un ser humano por eso me quiebro a veces, peor no son seguidas, es mas son muy escasas, ya lo hice ayer va a pasar mucho para que suceda de nuevo…-** Sonreí me di medio vuelta, intentando creer ciegamente en mis palabras, y antes que pudiera responderme hable nuevamente.

**-Me voy al departamento son las 4 llévate a Keinky a cenar por favor y explícale la situación, trata de no darle muchos detalles en cuanto a Takuma y a mi ¿quieres?, supongo que estaré antes de las 10, en todo caso no hay necesidad que le hagas compañía a keinky hasta es ahora, el puede quedarse solo un par de horas en el departamento sin ningún problema, no es un bebe, gracias por todo, nos vemos.-** Sonreí agradeciéndole, salí de mi oficina, me despedí de keinky con un beso en la cabeza.

De camino al departamento pase por un sector donde vendían sólo ropa, pues era el camino mas corto, y de casualidad posé mi vista en una vitrina donde se exhibía una falda corta negra que tenía un detalle rojizo en un costado, inmediatamente pensé que haría juego con un top que había comprado hace poco, la pagué sin probármela, pues sabía que me quedaría bien.

Llegué a ducharme pues el clima húmedo y caluroso exigía que lo haga, además del entrenamiento… Después de terminar me puse la falda, me llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas tenía una abertura al costado, al lado del detalle rojizo que me había encantado, me puse el top negro y pude comprobar que quedaba perfecto, el escote y la abertura de la falda hacían un combinación muy sensual en mi cuerpo por un momento pensé en cambiarme de ropa no quería que malinterpretara la reunión, pero desistí de hacerlo pues siempre me ha dado seguridad el vestirme sexy por la presión que puedo ejercer con mi presencia, terminé de retocarme con un labial rojo que adoraba, me senté en el sillón para esperar levante mi vista hacia el reloj faltaban 2 minutos para las 6,_ justo a tiempo_, pensé, escuché la puerta, abrí y era Takuma estaba con un pantalón claro y una camisa negra que le quedaba genial, sonreí, claro que tenía que quedarle asi después de todo era mi ex.

**-Hola-** le dije

**-Hola como era de esperarse estas preciosa, mas de lo usual, claro, creo que toda konoha va a estar celosa de mi…-** sonreí ahora con afecto.

**-Voy por mi bolso y nos vamos.-** salí relativamente rápido después de echarme un toque de perfume, caminamos un poco, y llegamos a una especie de restorán que tenía espacios privados, tomamos uno, ordenamos algo de comer mientras empezábamos a conversar.

**-¿Que fue de ti en todo este tiempo?-** pregunté .

**-Me mude a Iwa con Momoko y su esposo, con el dinero que dejaron mis padres empecé a haces negocios, tenía buen gusto con las cosas así que me hice conocido, mi capital creció y empecé a negociar entre pueblos y luego entre aldeas, y bueno me fue muy bien como soy ninja, yo me ocupaba de la seguridad de los cargamentos ahorraba mucho en eso, comerciando conocí a Kokoa-sama hice negocios con ellas y me fue bien, ella era una buena persona… Era muy segura a la hora de hacer negocios … Bueno la última ves que negociamos, de regreso de comprar la mercancía tuve que tomar un atajo por un desborde que hubo en el camino, después de un rato me vi rodeado de ninjas de Iwa intentaron dormirnos a todos, pero se llevaron una sorpresa, cuando yo reaccioné y no lo lograron conmigo, descubrieron que era ninja, y bien verás que tenía poca opción de ganar, así que me alejé de la carreta y mis empleados para no ponerlos en riesgo estuve luchando hasta casi quedarme sin chakra,, había derrota ya a algunos, pero eran demasiados contra mí, recibí un golpe de lleno que me tumbo varios metros y caí contra un árbol y la cadena que mi madre me regaló empezó a emitir una luz roja, de pronto me encontré en una especie de barrera roja, al parecer ellos no podían verme, así que quise aprovechar y atacarlos por sorpresa pero la barrera me rechazó, al no encontrarme regresaron en dirección del cargamento, cuando al fin la barrera cedió y pude salir, me dirigí al mismo lugar, encontré, todo destruido, mis empleados aún se encontraban dormido, y por suerte ilesos, al parecer rebuscaron todo… En cuanto a mis empleados como no eran ninjas el efecto del gas fue muy fuerte, hice una cueva de roca para resguardarlos, recupere el resto de la mercancía que no había sido dañada resguardé los caballos y me preparé para pasar la noche, sea lo que sea que buscaban no lo hallaron, no podía moverme con todos asi, y pernoctamos, ellos despertaron al día siguiente y continuamos nuestro camino a konoha, los ninjas no volvieron a aparecer, hasta que llegamos, en konoha tuve que ir al hospital por mis heridas, me las curaron, no tenía nada grave que no se cure con algo de descanso y comida adecuada, escuche a dos enfermeras comentar que tú estabas internada allí que te habían traído muy mal herida, te fui a ver aunque no quise entrar en el cuarto donde te encontrabas, tenía miedo y la verdad aun tengo miedo de lastimarte. Luego escuche que una enfermera le decía ala hokage que sólo quedaba una unidad de sangre RH B+ y que era imposible conseguir tan rápido otra unidad pues casi no había en la aldea personas con ese tipo de sangre, la Hokage estaba exaltada y les ordenó revisar todos los registros si era necesario y traer una persona con ese tipo de sangre aunque sea ala fuerza por que tú lo necesitabas, me acerqué a la Hokage y le dije que yo era ese tipo de sangre y que además era un comerciante nato en Suna que estaba mas que dispuesto a donar mi sangre, ella observó mis vendajes y me dijo que eso pondría en peligro mi vida y aunque necesitaba con urgencia ese tipo de sangre no podía ser a costa de tal riesgo, y entonces tuve que hablarme con mas sinceridad…**

Flash Back:

**-Tsunade-sama, no pondría en riesgo mi vida, soy ninja, le explico para que no se alarme, el por que no tenía conocimiento de mi condición a pesar de haber pedido permiso para venir constantemente a su aldea por negocios, yo era amigo de Temari en Suna estudiamos juntos en la academia y mi padre era miembro de consejo de Suna, por eso nos volvimos muy cercanos, al morir mis padres me deprimí mucho, tenía mucha cólera reprimida, mucha inseguridad y me desquité con la persona mas cercana a mi. Temari, no quise volver a lastimarla asi que renuncie a mi condición de ninja para dedicarme al comercio, me fui de Suna a Iwa donde vive mi prima, había decidido alejarme completamente de ella para no tener la oportunidad si quiera de lastimarla de nuevo, es más aún tengo miedo de hacerlo, se que ahora que sabe que soy ninja no dudará mas en que done la sangre, sólo le pido un favor no mencione nada sobre este asunto…- **

Tsunade –sama respiró hondo y me pidió que la siga y ella misma me extrajo la sangre.

**-No diré nada sobre esto, es mas dudo que despierte por ahora su estado es crítico fue envenenada… el veneno es complejo cree una especie de antídoto, pero no pude extraerlo por completo, sus partículas son muy pequeñas, la verdad me preocupa mucho, te diría que pases a verla pero estás muy débil, no debes abusar de tu condición de ninja, aunque gracias a tu chakra puedas resistir mas, no quiere decir que dejes de estar en peligro, accedí por que el peligro se redujo a sólo un 30% y a que querías ayudar a Temari, quiero que descanses ¿me has entendido?, eres un buen chico , todos cometemos errores, reconociste que cometiste uno eso es un gran paso, se que tienes muchas cosas mas por arreglar con ella espero que te decidas pronto a hacerlo, tu puedes…-** me dijo la Hokage mientras me miraba de una forma algo maternal.

Fin del Flash Back

**-En ese tiempo no me hubiera imaginado que estaría hablando de nuevo y asi contigo…-** quise hablar pero no me dejo hacerlo.

**-Sabes se que no es esto lo que esperabas escuchar, la verdad no se ni por que te conté todo eso… quizás sea la costumbre que a pesar de tanto no he perdido… Temari yo lo lamento, lo lamento mucho… cuando empezó todo este lío se que me comporté como un animal, te lastimé mucho, me prometí a mi mismo no volver hacerlo, tenía miedo de estar cerca de ti, te conocía sabía que ambos éramos importantes el uno para el otro, aparte de ser pareja éramos amigos, nos habíamos apoyado mutuamente desde niños, eso era algo que no ibas a dejar pasar por alto, sabía que me darías la oportunidad de acercarme nuevamente a ti como amigo y lo quise evitar, como te dije tenía miedo a lastimarte asi que tomé esa postura arrogante contigo lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando te vi fue eso de recordar los viejos tiempos y se me quedó como hábito decírtelo cada vez que te veía, y lo logré me mirabas extrañada, no sabías que decirme, y te alejabas casi instintivamente de mi… La última vez que te vi en Suna, estabas muy débil lo note casi instantáneamente, parecía que te ibas a desmayar en cualquier momento, temí que te pudiera pasar quien sabe que cosa, ya estaba anocheciendo estabas sola y a punto de caerte en cualquier lugar, no sabía como quedarme mas tiempo a tu lado y seguir manteniendo esa barrera que creé asi que me comporte de es forma no quería soltarte por que temía que si lo hacía te caerías, estaba pensando molestarte hasta llegar a tu casa y dejarte con tus hermanos y apareció Keinky, es pequeño pero por lo menos podía defenderte lo quise probar para ver si en verdad podía hacerlo, y bueno lo demás lo sabes mas que bien, me retiré algo mas calmado al dejarte con gente que podía cuidarte, no esperaba tener que volver a verte pronto, tenía que ver a Kokoa-sama ese día pero con el encuentro que tuve contigo no tenía ganas de nada y no malinterpretes las cosas no era por ti era por mi, me sigo sintiendo aún muy culpable…**

Ese era el Takuma que yo conocía no el arrogante y hasta idiota que presencie las pocas veces que lo vi después de aquel incidente, respiré hondo esta muy dolido, como me lo había imaginado él también sufrió mucho por eso…

**-Takuma yo, no se que decirte son muchas cosas pero gracias por lo de la sangre nunca me hubiera enterado que coincidencia ¿no?, tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre, el mismo que tenía tu mama… me dolió si me dolió y mucho todo, pero comprendí tu indirecta, sabes entendí que me querías alejada de ti, asi que no intenté acercarme, es cierto que pensé mucho en nuestra amistad, pero no se puede vivir del pasado, lo mismo te digo para ahora creo que sólo necesitábamos conversar, o creo que necesitaba escuchar lo que tenías que decir y tu necesitabas hablar, bueno en fin, ven siéntate acá a mi lado.-**

Hablé tranquila muy serena, con paz le dije que se acercara por que necesitaba abrazarlo pues aún a pesar del tiempo me seguía doliendo verlo asi de afectado por algo. Él se paró algo dudoso y se sentó con cuidado a mi costado, yo le sonreí y lo abracé como cuando éramos niños…

**-Tranquilo, abrázame se que lo necesitas, si quieres llorar hazlo, a pesar de todo soy tu amiga mira dejemos las cosas asi, separa a la Temari amiga y a la Temari que fue tu enamorada, a la Temari amiga nunca la perdiste y está acá ahora dispuesta a ayudarte con todo y a retomar la amistad que estuvo separada por algunos años, y bueno en cuanto ala otro Temari pues ella murió aquel día y quiere descansar en paz ¿vale?-** le dije de manera cariñosa y suave

El dejó caer algunas lágrimas estoy segura que se había aguantado de llorar, y de mostrar lo que siente, pues es como yo en ese sentido, es difícil que encuentre alguien a quien abrirse…

**-Gracias, no sé como lo haces Temari pero siempre encuentras las palabras exactas y el toque de dulzura perfecto para levantarme el ánimo, aún a pesar de todo sigues siendo así conmigo…-** acaricié su cabello y lo abracé más fuerte, cuando lo noté mas tranquilo lo solté y tomé sin pensar de la bebida que el mozo había traído de cortesía, una vez que había ingerido unos sorbos Takuma me miró asustado.

**-Eso es vino, temari, por Kami, sabes que no puedes beber eso, tengo que llevarte inmediatamente al hospital.-**

Recién caí en la cuenta que era lo que había tomado, era cierto Tsunade-sama me prohibió tomar cualquier cosa que estimulara el sistema nervioso, pero ¿Cómo lo sabia Takuma?, supuse que él había estado preguntando a la Hokage por mi, y ella le había comentado sobre eso. _Bien espero que esto no sea muy grave… _pensé.

**-¿Puedes pararte Temari?-** mientras yo dilucidaba Takuma había pagado la cuenta y había regresado se le notaba muy preocupado.

**-Sí, note preocupes, no me siento mal, sólo estaba pensando.-** me ayudó aún asi a pararme y empezamos a caminar lento en dirección al hospital, pues insistí que podía.

**-Estás segura que te sientes bien, tu respiración está distinta no estas agitada pero tampoco calmada…-** me dijo mientras me sostenía como para asegurarse que si me vencía mi cuerpo no me caería…

Asentí y sonreí aunque la verdad sentía que mi cuerpo se estaba volviendo poco a poco mas pesado, no quería alarmarlo, caminamos una cuadra mas y estaba esforzándome por caminas, sabía que él lo sabía no quería obligarme a cargare por eso no me había cargado, pero siendo tan detallista como es, era mas que consabido que estaba pensando como convencerme sin obligarme de mala gana.

**-Takuma, no pienses tanto se te van a quemar las neuronas, no son tan cabeza dura, esta bien puedes cargarme que no creo poder resistir una cuadra mas, no quiero hacerme la valiente a costa de mi salud…-**

Takuma suspiró aliviado, pues sabe lo difícil que soy de convencer, me acomodé la falda y deje que me cargue me apoye en su pecho cada vez tenía menos fuerzas, el me llevó lo mas rápido que pudo al hospital justo cuando tsunade-sama acompañada de Shizune estaba saliendo, se dio media vuelta mientras le preguntaba que sucedía.

**-Hokage-sama estuvimos conversando en un restaurante, trajeron vino de cortesía, y bueno temari tomo unos sorbos sin pensar, cuando me fije ya era uy tarde, siente el cuerpo pesado salió caminando, pero luego la tuve que cargar hasta aquí, está conciente como ve, pero está débil.-** le dijo Takuma a la hokage algo nervioso mientras caminaba por donde le indicaba con señas Shizune

**-Hiciste bien en traerla inmediatamente Takuma, me alegro que hayan conversado, pero en este momento voy a revisarla… ¡Shizune ya sabes que hacer!-** hablo la hokage mientras llegamos al cuarto de urgencias Takuma me depositó suavemente, ya no tenía muchas fuerzas.

**-Dile a Shikamaru que se encargue de Keinky por favor-** Le dije a takuma con una voz muy suave, me sentía en verdad débil, esperaba que comprenda que él directamente no podía decirle a keinky que estaba aquí pues aunque Shikamaru le había explicado en la tarde conociéndolo como lo conozco, no le da ni un poco de confianza nada que tengo que ver con Takuma, _ estoy mal y preocupándome por Keinky y Takuma… no tengo remedio…_ me dije a mi misma.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews aunque creo que me han abandonado un poco los que me solían leer antes creo que me demoro mucho... lo lamento, he intentado apresurarme con este capítulo, bueno como saben me operaron por suerte todo salió bien, auqnue aun sigo co mi parche e la nariz es posible que mañana me lo quiten aun no se... pero bueno he estado escribiendo todos los dias este capítulo aunque no podía entrar a mi compu, adivinen como, pues no fue a puño y letra ni hablado por que por cierto la primera semana casi o podía habalr y comia papillas...bien pensaron en otra cosa pues en el celular! si unque no lo crean mi celular tiene para escribir notas de hasta 1000 caracteres y tengo una capacidad de 100 notas, allí he escrito todo el capitulo, el problema ha sido escribirlo de nuevo todo en l compu, empece desde anteayer aunq taban algo molestos por que taba en la compu y lo he terminado hoy ( es que no puedo estar muchas horas como acostumbro en la compu), espero que disfruten lo que mi emnte ha maquinado mientras estaba en descanzo médico, saludos los quiero mucho, gracias por su apoyo, suerte en todo que tengan un beio fin de semana :D!


	14. Chapter 14

**Noticias**

Capítulo 14:

Mi respiración estaba pesada. Oía a Tsunade –sama al parecer estaba gritando, pero la sentía muy lejana, me preguntaba por que, que estaba sucediendo, por mas que lo intentaba no lograba entender sus palabras, era difícil concentrarme, estaba conciente de mi estado, estaba conciente que estaba torpe y algo anestesiada, peor no podía dormir, era una sensación rara, sentía mucho calor en el abdomen, pero no podía ni moverme ni hablar para dar a entender lo que me pasaba, estuve algunos minutos en esa desesperante situación, hasta que poco a poco el calor fue disminuyendo, mi respiración se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta volverse armoniosa y acompasada como debería, cuando me sentí segura que estaba mejor abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue la figura de Shizune, haciendo un par de apuntes y mirándome fijamente, apenas notó mi reacción le avisó a Tsunade-sama que estaba hablando con shikamaru y keinky. La hokage se dirigió a mí.

**-Temari ¿Cómo te sientes?, debes ser mas cuidadosa, nos has dado un buen susto ¿sabes?-** me hablo de una manera algo maternal, que me hizo sentir bien, esa mujer podía ser muy dulce si se lo proponía.

**-Si, disculpe, solo me siento algo atontada, pero por lo demás perfecta.-**

**-Hiciste un shock, si Takuma no te hubiera traído a tiempo… Tuvimos que hacerte una limpieza, y encima perdiste sangre y tuvimos que hacerte una transfusión de emergencia.-** me dijo algo más seria. ¿_Perdí sangre?, pero ¿cómo?_, me fijé bien y tenía una vía puesta en el brazo, de seguro tuvieron que conectarme a una máquina para limpiar mi sangre… _pero ¿y la transfusión?_ Busque a Takuma con la mirada, y lo encontré en una camilla, la de mi costado, o bueno supuse que era él pues la cortina que nos dividía me permitía ver una silueta que supuse era él. La Hokage se percató, de mi búsqueda.

**-Veo, que ya te lo comentó, bueno si, Temari, el de la camilla es Takuma, y si como crees él te volvió a donar sangre, aunque era lo mínimo, pues fue por su descuido que tu estás como estás.-**

**-Pero Tsunade-sama, él no tiene culpa, la única responsable de mi descuido soy yo.-** le dije casi sin pensar, no era justo que él pague por mi culpa…

**-No hay excusas Temari, tanto él como tú estaban enterados de tu situación, así que ambos son culpables del descuido, es un ninja que ha sido formado como tú, asi que debes entender que no puedo exonerarlo de la culpa, si no estaría rebajándole de nivel… Creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero.-**

Quería seguir hablando, pero preferí callar cuando vi moverse a Takuma a través de la cortina, supongo que se sentía culpable y seguir hablando del tema era peor, la situación era tensa, Keinky lo miraba con desconfianza, Shikamaru estaba serio, pero mantenía a Keinky a regla, de seguro la presión sobre él era mucha… me quise mover pero La hokage me puso la mano encima y movió la cabeza.

**-Temari, si bien es cierto que ya estás fuera de peligro prefiero que te quedes hasta mañana aquí, Keinky se va quedar en casa de los Nara esta noche, te voy a administrar este somnífero, prefiero asegurarme.-**

Diciendo eso me colocó una inyección por la vía, el efecto se dio casi inmediatamente, me quedé dormida.

Me desperté por que el sol me daba en la cara, al costado vi Keinky leyendo un libro.

**-Keinky, buenos días, ¿Qué estás leyendo?-**

**-Temari-onechan, buenos días, Shizune-onechan me lo dio dice que me servirá, que lo estudie bien.-**

**-¿Shizune?, hablando de eso, ¿te han dicho cuando podré irme?-** Levantó los hombros.

**-Temari-onechan, ahora los dos somos una familia… Tu eres como mi madre y mi hermana a la vez, te quiero mucho y lo sabes, sólo quiero saber mas cosas de ti, bueno tu lo sabes todo de mi, pero yo… No te digo por que Shikamaru me haya tenido que contar, pues entendí que fue por el tiempo, pero lo digo por que te encierras a veces, y no es bonito estar a tu alrededor sólo animándote, cuando tu eres feliz yo soy feliz… no se si me entiendas…-**

Me quedé sorprendida, siempre supe que Keinky era inteligente, lo consideraban genio9, pro su rápido avance en todo lo que hacía, pero siempre lo vi como un niño al que tenía que proteger, y en cuanto a familia no lo había pensado de esa manera pero tiene razón, ahora nosotros somos una familia, no pensé que se sentía asi, creo que he intentado protegerlo demasiado…

**-Yo… no te puedo poner excusas, tienes razón, es que para mi tu eres mi pequeño keinky, aunque no eres frágil para mi tu corazón lo es, no quiero que te preocupes por mi, y bueno de cerrada soy difícil de hablar, es mas no suelo ser tan cariñosa como lo soy contigo…-**

Dejó su libro al costado, respiró hondo.

**-Se que me consideras muy niño, es mas es por eso que estoy a tu cargo… Peor no quiero que me cuides o que me protejas, créeme que aunque no lo parezca eso puedo hacerlo solo, tu eres lo mas cercano que tengo, por eso no puse ninguna objeción en nada, es mas se que cualquiera querría ocupar el lugar que estas ocupando como mi tutora por el dinero… Se que tu nunca lo tocarás para ti, se que haces tu mayor esfuerzo con todo, aunque me siento una carga… he pensado mucho sobre eso, no puedo evitar serlo por mas que me esfuerce, pero puedo ayudarte a sentirte mejor, y no es cierto que no puedas abrirte a Shikamaru le cuentas tus cosas…-**

Shikamaru… no se ni por que me logré abrir a él, pero tengo que hacer algo, Keinky no es muy problemático, es mas no es una carga, es cierto que tengo nuevas responsabilidades, pero no me siento mal con ello…

**-No eres una carga, no te sientas asi, mira si te digo desde mañana te diré todo, te mentiría, y lo sabes… hagamos una cosa voy a esforzarme por cambiar eso en mi pero será poco a poco por que un cambio no se da de un día para otro, y no te creas tan grande eh, ni digas que puedes tu sólo contigo, por que sabes que no es cierto, muchos podrán creer eso, pero yo te conozco, y lo sabes, se todas tus debilites, y todas tus fortalezas, pero igual gracias, sabes te quiero mucho pequeño, y déjame llamarte aún pequeño, pues hasta que no seas mas alto que yo lo haré. Y en cuanto a Shikamaru yo no se ni por que he podido hablarle tanto de mi… Aún hay cosas de mi propio actuar que no comprendo.-**

Me sonrió y me abrazó.

**-Deja que te cuide yo también, no podré hacer muchas cosas, pero hay otras tantas que si puedo…-**

Me dijo sin soltarme, le hice un campo y se echó a mi costado, se relajo mientras jugaba con su cabello. Estuvimos sin hablar un buen rato, mientras me prometía ser mas atenta a sus reacciones para que no tenga que volver a reclamar mas atención, mas confianza.

**-Keinky podrías buscar a Sakura o a Shizune y si no las encuentras recién busca a Tsunade-sama, acabo de ver pasar un pájaro de Suna, de seguro es mi hermano con algo, pregúntales si hay algún recado para mi, ¿vale?-**

Ni bien lo dije salió corriendo de la habitación, espero no lo reten por correr en un hospital…

Me quedé observando el cielo por un rato, mientras esperaba que Keinky regresara con información. Los segundos me parecían horas, quería tener noticias de mis hermanos los extrañaba mucho, aunque habían otras cosas que también me inquietan saber de Suna…

Al cabo de un rato que me pareció eterno keinky regresó.

**-Temari-onechan, me encontré con sakura que estaba camino a la oficina de tsunade-sama me dijo que la espere un momento, cuando regresó me dijo que iba a buscar a shikamaru, que Tsunade-sama, quería informarles a ambos las noticias que habían llegado de Suna.-**

Humm que tan importante será… Bien, si es Shikamaru mas de seguro deben haber descubierto algo, importante.

**-Gracias Keinky, ahora sólo falta que venga Tsunade-sama y Shikamaru, de paso también me dirá si me pueden dar de alta. Bien y dime de que trata el libro que estabas leyendo.**-

**-De maneras como canalizar el chakra para que una técnica sea mas letal, y sobre la creación de técnicas propias según el estilo de pelea, y sus afinidades, principios básicos, aunque eso dice la introducción solo estoy en el primer capítulo, no he podido leer mas.-**

Me dijo sonriente por que me interese en lo que estaba haciendo, no era difícil hacerlo sentir bien… Le sonreí y le acaricie el cabello.

**-Pues entonces sigue leyendo, me parece interesante, es bueno que aprendas cada día más…-**

Me puse a observar a Keinky con su cabello siempre medio despeinado, que relucían al sol como un dorado viejo, siempre con esa mirada fija, se que a veces suele ser serio con los demás, pero es bueno saber que no lo es siempre, supongo que tiene miedo a encariñarse de nuevo y perder a la gente que ama… es bueno saber que me considera fuerte, de otra manera no se habría encariñado tanto conmigo… o bueno eso creo, aunque se le esta pegando esa manía de hombres y mujeres de Shikamaru creo que voy a hablar con el sobre eso no quiero que tenga ese tipo de influencia, suficiente es soportarlo a el para que también keinky me venga con esas cosas.

Mis pensamientos iban y venían, mientras esperaba a Tsunade-sama y a Shikamaru, después que keinky había volteado unas tres veces de página entraron los dos a la habitación, Tsunade se puso frente a mi cama y Shikamaru me saludo y se puso a mi costado.

**-Bien han llegado noticias tanto de Chiyo como de Kankuro, bien empecemos con chiyo, Keinky preferiría que te retiraras, pues es información confidencial.-**

Ni bien hablo Tsunade-sama Keinky se retiró, y la hokage prosiguió.

**-Bien como les decía Chiyo ha mandado información, Akinori el maestro de Chiyo estaba investigando, sobre una técnica que habían hecho un clan ya extinto, que hacía que los niveles de chakra de una persona se elevaran de manera descomunal, creía que intentaban dar luz a nuevos bijus con ellas, pero no lo consiguieron, por decirlo mejor la técnica nunca se completó, eran datos realmente perdidos, es mas, si no era Chiyo quien investigaba no se hubiera podido entender, esa vieja es una ninja realmente competente… bueno al parecer una parte de esa información se encontró, y bueno como el clan era de Iwa, es mas que obvio que intenten, copiar la técnica inconclusa y terminarla, esto es más serio de lo que aparenta, como saben akatsuki, va tras los bijus, en menos de un año empezarán a ir por ellos, si no lo sabias Temari es información que tu hermano debe saber… No se debe dejar que esa información se filtre en Akatsuki, si ellos logran tomarla sería el fin… Temari, quiero que te esfuerces mas, en tu entrenamiento, voy a hacerte una intervención de alto riesgo y para eso necesito tu cooperación voy a forzar juntarse al veneno para extraerlo todo de una vez, necesito que con tu chakra lo focalices en una zona no peligrosa, vas a tener menos de 3 minutos para hacerlo antes que entres en shock y entre yo, y lo extraiga, te estaríamos poniendo en peligro adrede, pero te necesitamos completamente recuperada, tengo otras misiones que darte, por el bien del país del fuego, es mas del mundo Shinobi. En cuanto a ti Shikamaru, mañana partes a Iwa en una misión de infiltración irás a un pueblo cercano a iwa mañana temprano te daré los datos exactos de su ubicación, cuando terminen de descriptar los datos que mando Chiyo, en donde habitaba el clan extinto del que mencioné debe haber algo que nos pueda servir, forma un grupo que te ayude en la infiltración, toma a cualquiera que necesites, además intenta averiguar que relación tiene temari con esto, pues parece ser una clave fundamental, en esto. Kankuro ha informado que en dos días parte a Konoha es decir llega en 5 días a Suna, va a tomar el departamento que esta al lado del tuyo Temari, Chiyo le informo a él y al Kazekage de la situación, el ha decidido, venir a cuidarte pues considera que si tu eres una de las llaves fundamentales para descubrir la verdad estás corriendo un grave peligro, aunque estés protegida en Konoha el prefiere cuidarte personalmente.-**

**-Tsunade-sama puede ser algo de herencia familiar, le pido informe a gaara que debajo del sótano hay una biblioteca sobre nuestros familiares, quizá allí descubran algo, que me disculpe por no contárselo, lo escuche de papá alguna vez de casualidad, pero no me pareció importante, asi que lo olvidé por completo, a mi parecer nadie mas sabe de su existencia, y que los quiero y los extraño…-**

Le dije algo seria y dubitativa, pues no sabia si era bueno el mandarle un recado de esa índole de esa manera, además que no estabas segura si era pura casualidad o si era algo sanguíneo.

**-Pasando a otro tema, Tsunade-sama cuando podré salir del hospital.-**

La hokage me miro algo pensativa, como si estuviera habiendo un debate de ideas dentro de ella.

**-Estás aun débil, si te pasa algo mas, por mínimo que fuera… No sé tengo mis dudas sobre dejarte ir o no.-**

No me gustaba estar en el hospital asi que, me puse a pensar alguna excusa para irme al departamento.

**-Tsunade-sama prometo ser cuidadosa, además estamos hablando de mi salud no me jugaría con ello.-**

**-Justamente por no jugarse con tu salud es que tengo dudas, me parece que sería conveniente que te quedes un día más.-**

Mire a Shikamaru como pidiéndole favor era la última esperanza que tenía.

**-Mendokusai, Tsunade-sama yo me hago responsable me quedaré hasta mañana con ella, pediré a keinky que busque al equipo que necesito…-**

**-Bien si te haces responsable de ella Shikamaru, no tengo mas que decir, su ropa está en el velador, me olvidaba Keinky necesita también entrenamiento, si es tan bueno como dices, he pensado en acoplarlo en un grupo de genins que me parece tiene buen futuro, o por lo menos saldrán grandes ninjas de él, claro sólo si tu lo permites.-**

**-Me permite conversarlo con él antes de responderle.-**

Le dije a la hokage, ella abrió la puerta llamo a keinky y tanto Shikamaru como ella salieron de la habitación para que converse. Keinky entró

**-Temari-onechan, dime que quieres conversar-**

Le di una sonrisa y le hice gestos para que se siente a mi costado.

**-Quieren integrarte a un grupo momentáneamente para que sigas entrenando, por que no puedes entrenar conmigo, yo se lo difícil que es integrarte es mas en la generación de genins de suna que perteneces, no hablarías con nadie si es que no fueras tan admirado y todos intentaran hablarte, además, si lo deseas puedo pagar a un shinobi para que te entrene solo, por que ahora si vas a necesitar entrenar duro, al igual que yo, no te puedo contar mucho por que es algo de alto riesgo solo te diré, que es posible que vengan por mi, por que soy la cable para hallar algo que no debe caer en malas manos o todos estarían en peligro… Te diría que no te involucres en eso, pero tu mismo me dijiste que somos una familia, además confío en tu capacidad de ninja, se que me puedes ayudar, tengo que contestarle ahora a Tsunade-sama, ¿qué dices?-**

Me miro como no sabiendo que decir, y luego cambió su rostro a uno mas serio y pensativo.

**-Temari-onechan es por lo del anillo verdad, aquella vez no te pude ser de mucha ayuda, y que tal si hago los dos, es decir el shinobi que sea jefe del grupo que también me entrene fuera del equipo, sabes que soy resistente en los entrenamientos tu llegaste a entrenarme desde temprano hasta la noche, no te preocupes yo puedo.-**

Me aclaró viendo que ponía una expresión preocupada.

**-No quiero que te lleves al límite, esfuérzate pero no hasta desfallecer… Dile eso a Tsunade-sama, dile que pase y se lo dices.-**

Keinky se dirigió a la puerta y entraron tanto Shikamaru como la hokage.

**-Bien que decidiste Temari.-**

**-Keinky les informará de su decisión que yo apoyo.-**

Le dije a tsunade-sama quien se quedó algo confusa y miro a keinky

**-Tsunade-sama yo acepto integrar el grupo que dice, y solicito, que se me entrene el resto de tiempo el mismo shinobi encargado del grupo si es necesario, se le dará un pago adicional.-**

**-Solicitud concedida jovencito-** le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Takuma se asomó a la puerta y la hokage le dijo que pase, supongo que ya no había nada importante que decir… Takuma saludó a todos y la hokage comenzó hablar.

**-Temari te vas a tu departamento, te voy a dar unos suplementos alimenticios, Shikamaru asegúrate de llevar lo que necesites a casa de Temari, antes de que salga.-**

**-Yo la puedo llevar si desea-** dijo Takuma

**-Disculpa Takuma pero el que ha dicho que se responsabilizaría de Temari es Shikamaru, disculpa que no te confíe eso a ti, pero creo que ya te dejé las cosas claras ¿verdad?, no te preocupes Shikamaru no sólo es un ninja de confianza mío si no también lo es para Temari.-**

El ambiente estaba algo tenso, me preguntaba qué era lo que la hokage le había dicho pero no creo que sea nada bueno, era mejor no preguntarlo por ahora…

**-Bien, me retiro tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Shizune te dará los suplementos que necesitas.-** diciendo esto la hokage salió de la habitación, Shikamaru me dijo que iría por algunas cosas a su casa que lo espere, keinky no se movía de mi lado y no dejaba de mirar a Takuma de manera poco amistosa, aún asi Takuma hizo su esfuerzo y comenzó a hablar.

**-Disculpa Temari fui algo descuidado, prometo que no volverá a pasar, me alegro que estés mejor.-**

**-Estaría mucho mejor, si no hubiese salido contigo.-** dijo Keinky.

Lo miré con reproche.

**-Eso pasó por mi descuido, que quede claro, no eres el culpable, asi que la que debería decir que eso no volverá a ocurrir soy yo.-** enfaticé las ultimas palabras era una respuesta para ambos…

**-Puedes contar conmigo para todo si necesitas cualquier cosa sólo dímelo, por ahora sigue administrando normal la tienda arreglamos eso luego te parece.-** me dijo Takuma intentando ignorar lo que dijo keinky o darle poca importancia.

**-No hay problema con eso, cualquier cosa que necesite si no puedo hacerlo yo Shikamaru lo hará.-** Dijo Keinky, el ambiente estaba mas conflictivo no sabía como para a keinky sin tener que retarlo frente a takuma, siempre he sido partidaria de no corregir las cosas en frente de los demás, siempre lo hice con mis hermanos no tengo que ser diferente ahora.

Shizune entró y cambió la atención a ella, fue en cierta manera un alivio que entrara.

**-Temari traje tu receta, y también un carta de kankuro para ti.-** lo dijo sin darse cuenta de la situación.

**-Gracias Shizune.-**

Salió con las mismas sin decir mas parece ser que estaba muy atareada… El ambiente quedó en silencio varios minutos, Takuma no decía nada para no ser atacado verbalmente por keinky, yo no decía nada por que no sabía que decir y asumo que keinky no hablaba tratando de controlar su cólera hacia Takuma.

Shikamaru llegó como a los 20 minutos de haberse iniciado el silencio, o mejor dicho eso marcaba el reloj, por que a mi me parecieron siglos

**-Bien temari, cámbiate nos vamos.-**

**-Alcánzame mi ropa por favor.-** le dije a Keinky

Ni bien me alcanzó la ropa me di cuenta como iba a salir miré a shikamaru y lo entendió.

**-Mala idea, ni pienses en salir así…-**

Pensé en reprocharle pero en realidad tenía razón no podía salir caminando con tacos, minifalda y semejante escote de un hospital.

Le hice una seña con la mano para que se acercara y pudiera hablarle al oído

**-Está bien esta vez ganas, tráeme un kimono cualquier que este colgado en el ropero, y además necesito cambiarme de ropa interior, las trusas y los sostenes están en la primera fila en el cajón derecho de la cómoda, y las medias en el que está debajo…-** le dije despacio como para que él y sólo él pudiera escucharlo.

El asintió pero se puso rojo, demasiado rojo diría yo… Estaba por retirarse cuando lo volví a llamar.

**-Espera Shikamaru, por favor llévate esta ropa.-** le dije haciéndolo regresar. La cogió sin decir nada y salió cuando le agradecía.

**-Gracias…-** termine de decir sin saber si me había escuchado o no, volteé un poco y vi a Takuma muy serio, estaba molesto por algo, supuse que no era de menos con semejante escenita que hizo keinky.

Se acercó a mí y me preguntó casi al odio

**-¿Tanto confías en él?-**

Lo miré extrañada por su pregunta.

**-De que hablas, si es por Shikamaru, se ha vuelto un buen amigo mío…-** le dije a modo de susurro.

**-No te pregunte eso… sabes a lo que me refiero, tu no sueles confiar en la gente de esa manera, desde cuando es tan íntimo contigo…- ** me quedé sorprendida por la pregunta no la esperaba, lo mire consternada y él interpretó a su manera el gesto.

**-Ya veo… no tienes que decir mas ya lo entendí, espero que te mejores pronto adiós.-** me dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta, sin darme opción a responder algo se retiró de la habitación.

Volteé a mirar a Keinky.

**-Al fin se fue Temari-onechan, no me agrada Takuma fuera de todo te mira como si fueras de su propiedad no sé, hay algo extraño en él que me hace mantenerme alerta.-**

Respiré hondo, no respondí lo que me dijo keinky solo estiré los brazos se acercó y lo abracé, estaba muy preocupado por mi, para reprocharle severamente su actitud, creo q con la mirada entendió que no me agradó para nada, y bueno en cuanto alo que preguntó Takuma, no me dio tiempo a responderle ahora piensa que el niñato y yo… Bueno que mas da lo que piense, total, el es un amigo sin derecho a reprocharme de mi vida… no tiene calidad moral, lo quiero mucho por el tiempo que compartimos juntos desde ser amigos hasta pareja, pero hay cosas que no se olvidan, se perdonan, pero los recuerdos no desaparecen…

En fin, no puedo hacer nada en eso, es mejor dejar que las aguas se calmen…

Shikamaru llegó relativamente rápido, o eso me pareció pues me quede tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que tuvo que repetir varias veces mi nombre para que reaccionara.

**-Temari… Temari, ¡Temari!-** reaccioné y sonreí.

**-Disculpa, estaba pensando… gracias por la ropa…-**

**-Takuma le dijo lago que la dejó así, a mi no me va a ser caso, pero quizá a ti sí, dile que se aleje de él…-** le dijo Keinky a Shikamaru.

Yo lo miré sorprendida, se estaba quejando con Shikamaru, ese niño me ha dado muchas sorpresas hoy, creo que está creciendo mas rápido de lo que me puedo dar cuenta…

**-Mendokusai… Estoy en la misma posición que tu…-** le dijo Shikamaru mientras estiraba su cuello.

**-Bien, ahora si, me gustaría que me dejen cambiarme…-** les dije a los dos…

**-Hay baño- **me dijo Keinky**- tu misma dijiste que podías estar en peligro pues bien, no pienso dejar que te quedes sola ni por un minuto…-** continuó hablando y me quedé helada por que Shikamaru me miró como diciendo que le has contado, se supone que era información de riesgo. Suspiré.

**-Bien, tu ganas me cambio en el baño-** le dije a keinky y volteé a ver a Shikamaru.

**-Tranquilo, no hablé demás-** y él se relajo un poco mientras se sentaba para esperarme.

Entre la baño para cambiar y resulta ser que me había traído la ropa mas larga que tenía, _Creo que me quería bien cubierta pero para desgracia suya, toda mi ropa lleva escote…_sonreí, cogí la ropa interior me había traído un juego negro, que me encantaba era sencillo, pero provocador, aparte de cómodo, _buena elección, Shikamaru..._ pensé, terminé de cambiarme y salí Keinky seguía leyendo y shikamaru miraba el cielo, muy propia la escena de ambos.

Fuimos al departamento los tres, compramos comida de paso, para comer allá, lo primero que hice fue cambiarme, con algo mas cómodo, o mas corto, pues hacía calor, luego comimos, y conversamos amenamente sobre algunas anécdotas que nos habían, pasado y note recién como ambos se entendían muy bien, pensé que debía estar ciega para no haberme dado cuenta antes de aquello, Keinky lo acepto como parte de su vida de muy buena manera cosa que no es muy común en él, sonreí mirándolos y ambos lo notaron

**-¿Qué?- ** dijeron al mismo tiempo

**-Nada, es sólo que me alegra que se lleven tan bien-** les dije, ambos se miraron y voltearon a verme y sonrieron.

**-Parecemos una familia de verdad ¿no?-** dijo Keinky y esta vez nos tocó el turno de mirarnos a Shikamaru y a mi.

**-Será lo que tu digas.-** le dije levantándome de la mesa mientras recogía los platos, Shikamaru se acercó.

**-Esta vez nos toca a nosotros, déjalo, que la enferma eres tu, asi que corre a descansar si no quieres que te llevemos cargada.-** me dijo de manera peculiar no sabia si quería reírse o estar serio.

**-Bien aprovecharé la ocasión entonces.-** lo dije muy sonriente, y me fui a mi cuarto.

El ambiente era lindo, recordé que shikamaru se iba al día siguiente y pensé en que no lo vería días y me entristecí un poco, me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, por otro lado vendría Kankuro, pero lo vería en 5 días, y bueno a Keinky lo iba a ver menos por que iba a empezar a entrenar, bien, no era la primer ves que iba a estar sola, creo que estar rodead de tanto cariño, me había hecho olvidar como se sentía el no tenerlo… Necesitaba un abrazo…

**-¿Todo está bien?, te veo algo preocupada.-** iba a pedirle que me abrace pero recordé lo que había decidido el día anterior y descarté la idea.

**-Si, sólo estaba algo pensativa.-** de dije medio cortante, cosa que es capto al toque.

**-Voy a estar en la azotea, cualquier cosa me pasas la voz.-** sólo asentí y me quedé pensando en la bruma de cosas por las que me tenía que preocupar…

* * *

Bueno espero ue les haya gustado, ultimamente estoy ahciendo los capitulos mas largos, creo que voy a seguir subiendo a este ritmo... bueno aca tambien hay un detalle que va a ayudar a descubir parte de la relación de Temari con Akinori, que tengan un buen día gracias por sus reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que les guste, ah y por cierto ya estoy mejorcita d elod ela operacioon soloq ue no puedo salir de casa... no puedo esforzarme mucho ni salir al sol, asi que ando como duende en mi casa jejeje, mis clases comienzan en mayo todavía asi que no hay problema por suerte! :D! XD!

Ah y no dejaría esta historia por nad oco les dije siemrpe dejo algunos adelantes en mi perfil o digo lo que sucede cualquier cosa, lo visitn (para quien le da flojera leerlo todo siepre está en la ultima parte), bueno ahora si me despido, miles de besos a toos! cuidense mucho oks!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lazos (parte 1)**_

Capítulo 15

La tarde se oscureció más rápido que de costumbre, o así me pareció, tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas que no me dejaban tranquila, era imposible no estar alerta, recordé lo que dijo Tsunade-sama acerca de la intervención que me harían, _ Bien tengo que practicar los ejercicios que me enseñó Shizune_, recordé los ejercicios previos de concentración.

Empecé a hacerlos, sólo debía existir yo, el ruido, aire, el ambiente en si debía desparecer de mi percepción en ese momento, tarde muchos minutos en lograrlo, El siguiente paso era sentir los fluidos de mi cuerpo mi sangre, los latidos de mi corazón, el movimiento de mis pulmones al respirar, el chakra circulando, la linfa, en si, tenía que ser conciente de toda la estructura de mi organismo y el movimiento que hacia que estuviera viva, me relaje aún más, hasta lograr sentirlos, ahora venía lo complicado, había visto de mi hermano muchas veces como manejar hilos de chakra incluso llegue a aprender, pero ahora debía hacer algo parecido pero esta vez no debían ser hilo debían ser como agujas de chakra, pero emanando de cualquier punto que no sean las manos, ni los pies, eran los canales de chakra mas fáciles de abrir, y por lo tanto de controlar, pero poder emitir chakra de cualquier otro punto era algo mas complicado, y mas aún hacerlo en forma de agujas saliendo de mi cuerpo, estaba intentando hacerlo del estómago pues, shizune me lo recomendó, aún no había logrado hacerlo pero tenía que seguir intentándolo, es más tenía que lograrlo.

Estuve varios minutos intentando emitir chakra por ese punto, pero no lo lograba, tenía que emitir una cantidad relativamente débil de chakra, pero no podía medirla, realmente era mas complicado de lo que pensaba, cuando estaba por dejar el ejercicio para descansar, logré emitir como un chispa de chakra, estaba feliz de lograrlo, el único problema fue que en el mismo momento mi mano empezó a emitir una luz roja, la levante y noté el anillo claramente en mi mano, l luz duro unos escasos segundos y desapareció me quede sin habla, intentando asimilar la situación, de pronto sentí la voz de shikamaru.

**-Temari, me escuchas estás bien, por dios mujer responde, no me preocupes de esta manera.-** Me dijo mientras me sujetaba por los hombros.

Volteé a mirarlo y sólo le dirigí una mirada de extrañeza, mi cerebro estaba tan ocupado intentando analizar el por qué había vuelto a mostrarse el anillo, y el por que de aquella luz roja, _si estaba relacionado con la emisión de chakra, por que no había parecido en los entrenamientos, o cuando viaje a suna, ¿por que ahora?_, Había muchas cosas en mi cabeza como para que pueda reaccionar.

**-Mendokusai, mujer, pensé que te había dado otro ataque, baje a ver como estabas y te encontré tan concentrada que no dije nada me limité observarte y luego esa emisión de tu estomago y la luz roja, necesito que me expliques que pasó. No es hora de asombrarse.-**

Volteé la mirada hacia el, estaba nervioso, quería que le explique que pasó, y el no decir nada no ayudaba a resolver las ideas que de seguro estaban en su mente o las hipótesis de lo sucedido.

**-Quieres tranquilizarte, crees que eres el único que piensa no me menosprecies.-** intentó hablar pero no lo dejé.**-Las disculpas para otro momento, quieres explicaciones ¿verdad?, pues bien escucha y calla, Me puse a hacer los ejercicios que me enseñó zuñe, tengo que aprender a emitir como una aguja de chakra por cualquier punto de mi cuerpo, ella me recomendó el estómago asi que por eso el chakra que viste allí, el anillo reaccionó ante mi emisión de chakra y se mostró junto con aquella luz roja, el por qué ahora no lo sé, no me lo preguntes por que no lo entiendo, la única relación que encuentro es que tanto la primera vez como ésta, estaba convaleciente, no encuentro ninguna otra relación, señor genio, mira gracias, por preocuparte por estar, acá conmigo, por ser mi amigo, pero no menosprecies mis capacidades…-**

Le dije medio molesta y luego algo cansada, no me gustara que intentara solucionar todo por mi, si bien es lindo que se preocupe y que intente ayudarme, pero no en todo, me hace sentir algo inútil…

**-Temari, disculpa, yo sólo no quiero que te pase nada, no se si me entiendes, por lo menos se que me consideras tu amigo…-**

Lo último lo dijo en un tono mas bajo, creo que estaba exagerando la situación, no tenía por que desquitarme con él, cuando no encontraba respuestas, aunque si está sobre protector conmigo creo que estoy exagerando…

**-Shikamaru, estoy algo tensa, creo q exageré, no me hagas caso ¿si?, es hora de cenar, no estoy tan débil voy a preparar la cena quédate descansando aquí.-**

No dijo nada sólo se sentó a pensar, en esa clásica posición suya cuando toma las cosas enserio.

Yo por mi parte me dirigí a preparar un té con un postre. Intenté disipar mi mente, para relajarme, siempre que no encontraba respuestas, luego de relajarme podía volver a pensar con más claridad, eso fue algo de lo cual me convencí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Le llevé su cena a keinky, estaba leyendo, comió mientras me comentaba lo que había leído, le prometí comprarle los siguientes tomos del libro, llevé los el servicio que había usado al fregadero, y cogí otra bandeja llevando la cena de Shikamaru y mía, lo encontré echado en mi cama mas relajado. Puse la bandeja sobre la mesa y me acerque, estaba con los ojos cerrados.

**-Hey vago, levántate es hora de cenar.-**

Abrió los ojos, y me miro algo preocupado, supongo que seguía pensando en aquello, y pues no era para menos, peor era mejor relajarse por que cuando uno está tenso no puede pensar con claridad.

Acomodé los platos en la mesita de noche y me senté a su costado, empezamos a comer en silencio, me sentía algo incómoda.

**-Temari, tengo una teoría, sobre lo sucedido, pero aún no estoy seguro mañana parto con Ino, Hinata, y Shino, antes no sabía que tenía que buscar pero ahora tengo objetivos más claros…-**

**-Supongo que no piensa decirme cosas más concretas hasta que este confirmado ¿verdad?.- ** le dije entendiendo el por que no me dio detalles.

**-Sí, estás en lo correcto mujer, por cierto me encantó la cena.-** dijo terminando el último bocado del postre.

**-Gracias.-** no estaba acostumbrada a que me dijeran eso, tanto gaara como kankuro, sólo comían lo que preparaba sin decir nada, sobre ella, claro que eso era sólo cuando la empleada nos dejaba, que por cierto siempre tenía algo que ver kankuro con eso, o en sus días libres…

**-No tienes que agradecer, yo tendría que hacerlo… de seguro Takuma se debe haber arrepentido una y mil veces, por perder a una mujer como tu…-**

A qué iba ese comentario… lo miré extrañada.

**-Mujer, recuerdas que me contaste sobre él, pues recuerdas el nombre del poblado de donde era la abuela de Takuma.-**

Lo miré mas extrañada aún.

**-La verdad no recuerdo el nombre, pero la que debe saber la historia ala perfección es Momoko, por que no hablas con ella si vas a ir por allí, o pregúntale a Takuma, aunque creo que se molestará un poco conmigo al saber que alguien mas sabe su historia, aunque no es de desconocimiento público en Suna pero si acá en Konoha…-**

No entendí a donde quería llegar con eso.

**-Hum, bien hablaré entonces con ella… ¿Hay algo que podría ayudar que sabes de él, que no me hayas mencionado? Piénsalo.**

Se paró recogiendo los platos vacíos y las tazas, supuse que las llevaba al fregadero.

_Algún dato de Takuma que tenía que ver él en esto… no se me hace muy divertido que digamos tener que contar cosas de él, al niñato… _Seguía cavilando mientras tanto cogí el único pijama que me quedaba limpio, era un short pequeño con un mini top. _Debo lavar mi ropa, no traje mucha y si compro mas será un problema al regresar a suna. _Pensé mientras entraba al baño a cambiarme, por precaución que entre shikamaru al cuarto mientras lo hacía.

Terminé de cambiarme y me solté el cabello, lo cepillé un poco, entre tanto, recordé que shikamaru se tenía que quedar a dormir, y también había puesto en la ropa sucia el pijama de kankuro. _Estoy segura, que tengo mas ropa de kankuro, voy a buscar._

Salí del baño y shikamaru estaba sentado apoyándose en la pared, me puse a buscar en el armario algo que le sirva. Y encontré una bolsa de dormir, un short de verano.

**-Asumí que no has traído ropa, como la anterior, vez el pijama de kankuro que usaste ya lo puse en la ropa sucia, lo único que he encontrado es esto… Toma póntelo.-** le dije mientras

**-Salí con prisa de casa y no tuve tiempo de coger ropa…-**

**-Lo sé me lo imaginaba, sólo póntelo.-** le dije mientras sacaba la bolsa de dormir.

Mientras la estiré note un pequeño inconveniente era demasiado delgada…. _De seguro, es para verano, y aunque el clima no está tan frío, se resfriaría si duerme allí…_ pensé mientras volvía a recoger la bolsa. Shikamaru salió del baño cuando estaba terminando de guardarla.

**-Nara Shikamaru, la bolsa de dormir es demasiado delgada como para que duermas en ella, por le clima, el mueble es algo incómodo para que lo hagas, y no quiero excusas mañana tienes una misión que quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevará, sí que tendremos que dormir en la misma cama, quiero que te comportes mejor que la anterior vez… me has entendido.-** Lo dije entre seria y sonrojada, me había convencido a mi misma que él es un niño y por lo tanto debía tratarlo como tal aunque intente jugar a ser mayor.

**-Bien hime Sabaku no Temari, yo Nara Shikamaru me comportaré mejor que la anterior vez.- **Lo dijo con sorna.

**-Basta de juegos nara, tenemos que terminar la conversación pendiente y con estos ánimos no llegaremos a nada…-** le dije algo seria

**-Yo sólo te seguí la corriente, técnicamente no empecé.-** me dijo

**-Ya vale, empecé yo, ¿contento?.-** le dije como aburrida para parar esa conversación sin sentido.

**-Recordé algo que quizá sirva…- ** le dije a modo de tranquilizar la situación.

**-Bien, habla mujer.-**

**-Takuma se encontró con los ninjas de Iwa antes que me atacaran, por eso perdió el cargamento ellos lo estresaron, bueno lo importante viene aquí, en la pelea, se adentro en el bosque, y allí estaba perdiendo la pelea, pero una luz roja que empezó a emanar de un pendiente que siempre lleva puesto, regalo de su madre, empezó a brillar, lo envolvió y lo protegió, volviéndolo invisible, aunque el tampoco pudo salir de aquella burbuja, si no hasta que dejo de brillar, estaba pensando que podía estar hecho de la misma manera o de manera parecida al anillo…-** dije mientras levantaba mi mano izquierda intentando ver al trasluz a ver si se podía ver el anillo, debajo de mi piel.

**-Es inútil, el informe e neji, decía claramente que era como una marca en tu piel que aparecía y desaparecía, ya sabía que era ligado al chakra, lamento haberte presionado.**- me dijo mientras bajaba mi mano que estaba en lo alto.

**-Bien me alegra que la fiesta esté en paz, ahora creo que es mejor que descansemos…-** lo dije mientras me paraba y empezaba a acomodar la cama para meterme en ella.

**-Primero tengo que hablar con Takuma, en cuanto termine regreso.-** Ni bien terminó de decir aquello, lo jale con fuerza hacia la cama y me puse encima suyo.

**-Creo que no has entendido el mensaje, no quiero que Takuma sepa que te he contado cosas sobre él ni eso entiendes, no y no, ni pienses en intentar ir por que no te dejaré así tenga que usar mi chakra.-** le dije de manera amenazadora

**-Mendokusai mujer necesito saber la ubicación donde le sucedió aquello, es importante.-** me dijo intentándose safar sin lastimarme.

**-Y no podrías haber preguntado si yo lo sabía antes de supone que no, e irte a buscar a Takuma para ponerme contra la espada y la pared con él…- ** le dije fastidiada.

**-Pensé que como no lo habías dicho era por que no lo sabías… ¿Bien dime donde te dijo que le sucedió el incidente?-**

**-Exactamente no me lo dijo él, pero cuando esta camino a konoha escuché una pelea, bordeé el lugar para que no me sintieran y asi continuar mi misión tranquila, pero percibí un chakra que me era familiar luchando contra varios, casi sin pensarlo me acerque a ver quien era y si podía ayudar pues no recordaba a quien le pertenecía el chakra… Cuando estuve tan cerca como para tener una vista completa de la situación, la pelea seso, los ninjas estaban confundidos, miraban para todos los sentidos, al no ver nada me regresé, avanzamos unos 5 metros y Keinky tuvo que hacer un movimiento forzado, pues se topó con una serpiente venenosa que logró esquivar, sin querer hizo ruido llamando la atención de los ninjas, por mi indicación corrimos 10 metros mas hacia el camino pues nuestra misión era entregar la información a tsunade-sama, pero como empezaron a atacar con kunais tuvimos que empezar a luchar, el grupo era de 12 era demasiado grande para una simple misión, grande Iwa como sabes Keinky es un buen ninja se defendía bien pero, ellos ganaban en numero, ni mis técnica podían contra ellos logre lastimar de gravedad a 4, bueno el resto de la historia lo debes saber, el detalle es que a 15 metros de donde me encontraste en ángulo recto con referencia al camino se desorientaron a mi parecer allí fue donde takuma desapareció por asi decirlo… -**

Se quedó pensando un momento.

**-Bueno cuando llegó a la aldea supo que yo estaba mal y bueno la sangre que tu me donaste y la que había en reserva no era suficiente y él a pesar de su estado convenció a Tsunade-sama para poder donarme, es extraño no? Los tres tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre, es algo raro, tomando en cuenta que es poco común…-**

Me miró algo más atento.

**-Espera Temari me estás diciendo que te donó sangre el también… -**

**-Sí, es lo que acabo de decir…-** le dije

**-Mujer, eso no hay problema en que le pregunte, asi que iré a hablar con él.-** lo mire desconfiada.

**-Te conozco Nara se que vas a preguntarle eso y otras cosas mas, se que puede ser importante pero ya te dije que le preguntes a Momoko lo demás asi que no tienes excusas además, si intentas ir mandare a keinky a hablar con tsunade-sama para informarle que el ninja de confianza que puso para mi cuidado me dejó sola, aún sabiendo que puede ocurrirme algo en cualquier momento…-** le dije mirándolo fijamente con algo de sorna.

**-Bien mujer tu ganas, no me moveré de aquí hasta mañana…-**

**-No es suficiente Nara, no quiero q lo veas además ni el ni tu se llevan, bien para que vana forzar una conversación que además de dañar nuestra recién recuperada amistad, no va allegar a ningún lado por que no hablará nada y menos contigo…-** le dije mientras lo soltaba un poco de mi agarre.

**-Por que menos conmigo, yo creo que tratándose de ti, el hablará…-**

**-Mira, yo lo conozco mejor que tu, a la única que le dirá algo es a mi, por mas que le digas que es por mi, no te dirá nada a ti, quizá lo haga a la hokage, o a Shizune, o hasta a Sakura pero a ti no te dirá nada… no confía en ti…-**

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

**-Que ha sucedido que no me has contado temari, por que acá hay algo…-**

**-No es nada. Mira dejémoslo así.-** Tome en cuenta que a pesar de haber aflojado el agarre aún seguía encima de él. Quise echarme en mi lado de la cama, pero en el momento que me dejaba caer de costado, shikamaru hizo una jugad rápida y quedamos en posiciones inversas a la que estábamos, esta vez el encima.

**-Temari, algo escondes… No mientas…-**

**-Ya te dije que no es nada, puedes bajarte.-**

**-Mujer, piensa si es importante para aclarar todo este asunto, debes decírmelo.-**

**-Shikamaru… No tiene que ver con eso, ahora voy por un poco de jugo, suéltame...-** le dije mientras le cambie la posición haciendo fuerza que él no esperaba, y salí en dirección a la cocina.

Una vez allí me miré en el reflejo del vaso de agua que había cogido estaba roja, me sentía acalorada por un buen rato, pensé que era por la situación, y aun lo pienso, espero no estarme resfriando.

Por precaución tome en vez del vaso de agua una taza de té, aunque eso me elevó más la temperatura…

Entré al cuarto, sin mirar, supuse que el niñato estaba echado por la forma de la cama que mire casi de reojo,, abrí la puerta del baño, y la cerré rápidamente, me empecé mojar la cara, estaba con demasiad calor, encima había manchado mi top mientras hacia el te, me lo quité para intentar limpiar la mancha que tenía.

**-Temari, por favor ponte tu ropa…-** volteé y shikamaru estaba mirando hacia la pared con la cabeza agachada.

Me mentalicé todo lo que había decidido días atrás…

**-Vamos niñato ni que nunca hubieras visto una mujer desnuda, ohhh verdad creo q no… bueno de todas maneras no te me emociones, por que el hecho que hayas podido ver no significa que puedas tocar, es mas es tu culpa por no cerrar la puerta, ahora te quedas allí, mirando a la pared, hasta que termine de lavar estoy y plancharlo…-** Estaba algo nerviosa pero no quería demostrarlo termine de sacar la mancha y me dirigí al cuarto, cogí el planchador y la plancha por obvio y me puse a secar la parte mojada de la prenda.

**-Temari, me está cansando esta situación, no me trates como un niño, por que no lo soy.- ** me dijo algo molesto mientras abría la puerta casi de golpe, me sobresalté cogí la prenda e intente taparme con ella.

**-Te dije que te quedes adentro niñato.-** le dije algo nerviosa

**-Temari, que pasó si es por lo del otro día disculpa, se que no lo pudimos hablar, en realidad no quieres que te lleves una idea equivocada de mi…-** me dijo mientas avanzaba.

**-No avances ni un milímetro mas, que puedo pensar, eres simplemente un niño que tuvo su primera emoción por tener a una mujer cerca suyo, es entendible, tienes que crecer todavía para darte cuenta de las consecuencias de penar lo que en su momento pensaste…-** le dije mientras me volteaba e intentaba ponerme el top.

**-No fue la primera vez, mujer es que no entiendes lo que digo, no puedo ser mas claro de lo que ya soy, no soy un niño, es difícil de entender…-me digo poniéndose detrás mío.-** termine justo de ponerme el top.

**-¿Que no eres un niño?, por kami le ganas a keinky por dos años y medio y me vienes a decir que no eres un niño, sabes por que soy su tutora por que le gano por 5 años y medio, no me vengas con esas respuestas, vamos a dormir quieres, aunque recordando quizás seas un niño precoz o algo asi, por lo que se que hubo entre Ino y tu, bueno no importa juega con la niñas de tu edad, no quieras jugar con una mujer.-** termine la frase volteando y mirándolo a los ojos…

**-Este niño como dices es el consejero principal de la hokage, gana en su labor a muchas que le cuadriplican en edad, que no pueden hacer ni lo que keinky hace, la edad no mide si una persona es niño o adulto, es su personalidad, su manera de manejar las situaciones, su manera de pensar la que define el grado de madures de una persona, De que hablar que tiene que ver Ino, ¿Cuándo ha pasado algo entre los dos?... Temari trátame como lo que soy, un ninja capaz que puede ser igual a un adulto cualquiera que conoces en cuanto a responsabilidades y pensamiento…-**

Volteé la mirada, estaba logrando que baje aquella muralla que puse entre los dos, y no quería que lo consiga. Lo miré a los ojos sin saber bien que decir y luego volví a esquivar la mirada y me dirigí a la cama.

**-Es tarde ambos tenemos que descansar…-** fue lo único que pude decir entre en la cama y me arrinconé lo mas que pude..

El apagó la luz y entro en la cama.

**-Temari…-**

**-Dime…-**

**-Puedes mirarme un momento.-**

De pronto sentí que shikamaru rodeó mi cintura y me atrajo, rápidamente para que no pueda reaccionar.

**-Pero que haces Shikamaru…-**

Antes de responderme movió mi cabeza sobre su pecho y se acomodó.

**-Duerme asi, sobre mi pecho…-** no entendí bien pero accedí acomodándome un poco.

**-No te alejes de mi por prejuicios, mírame como lo que soy Nara Shikamaru, por nada mas que eso.-**

**-No voy a alejarme de ti, eres un gran amigo…-** le respondí

**-Ese es el problema…-** dijo a modo de susurro, fingí no haberlo escuchado.

Los minutos pasaron y no pude dormir, me dedique a escuchar su acompasada respiración, a sentir el contacto de nuestra piel, el sutil abrazo que me daba, me sentía realmente cómoda, y me di cuenta de algo que estaba escondiendo, estaba demasiado cómoda con el, confiaba en él, me divertía su presencia, podía mostrarme tal cual era, y sentía un miedo enorme a lo que estaba descubriendo me reproche a mi misma no haber parado esta situación antes, sentí una lágrima escurridiza y desobediente brotar de mis ojos y caer, intente pararla a tiempo, pero no pude cayo en su piel, casi sin darme cuenta me moví para intentar limpiarla, el polo se me desacomodó y Shikamaru abrió los ojos para ver lo que sucedía, hice de cuenta que estaba dormida y me estaba acomodando, me seguí moviendo hasta cuando creí estar mas cómoda, mano que antes había estado apoyada en mi cayo en su pecho al moverme, y termine poniendo mis senos sobre ella, al darme cuenta no me podía volver a mover tan de repente o podía darse cuentas asi que me quedé quieta, él estaba indeciso de cómo actuar, y el sueño empezó a hacer sus estragos en mi, estaba casi dormida cuando movió su mano par retirarla pero ese roce provoco algo en mi cuerpo que instintivamente me hizo moverme mas contra él y emitir un leve gemido, quise despertarme y darme la vuelta, pero mi cansancio físico era muy fuerte, lo único que conseguí fue mover levemente mi cabeza hacia arriba, lo sentí tensarse, quería despertar pero estaba aun medio dormida y no podía despertar pensé que era un ataque pero lo descarté, por que había logrado mover la cabeza, aparte de mi reacción instintiva.

Su mano estaba ahora entre mis dos senos, supuse que con mucho esfuerzo intentó sacarla de nuevo sin tocarlos a su gusto, otra vez mi reacción instintiva fue apegarme y gemir suavemente, mi cabeza la moví un poco mas hacia arriba, él volvió a intentar terminar de sacar su mano, yo estaba intentando despertarme, pero seguía medio dormida por mas que quería logre pronunciar un leve Shika justo cuando estaba intentando terminar de sacar su mano pero el rose hizo que la palabra terminara como un gemido, estaba muerta de la vergüenza, tenía miedo de lo que sentía y mas aún de no poder despertarme, estar entre conciente y dormida no me hacía mucha gracia.

La mano que acaba de librar empezó a acariciar mi rostro, lo levantó un poco más y sentí sus labios sobre los míos en el más dulce beso que me habían dado en toda mi vida, no podía responder, así que decidí solo sentirlo, duro unos segundos y Shikamaru separo sus labios de los míos, su mano volvió a acariciar mi rostro, de pronto lo levanto con rapidez y me beso de nuevo pero con fuerza y ternura, podría decirse con pasión, su mano me atrajo mas hacia él, de la misma manera que me atrajo a él me separó, y se sentó de golpe.

**-Mendokusai ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, las cosas no se deben dar de esta manera, no quiero que sean asi…-** lo escuché decir

Se paró, y se fue al baño escuché el sonido del agua y no pude luchar mas contra el sueño y me quedé dormida.

Desperté con el olor del té, Shikamaru había preparado el desayuno, escuché hablar en la sala, Ino, Hinata y Shino habían llegado, supuse que debía irse.

**-Cuídate, ah y no se besa a una mujer que no puede despertar… Es mejor esperar que reaccione…-**

Se quedó mudo, no esperaba que lo supiera.

**-Quédate tranquilo, supongo que fue mi culpa ayer te provoque mucho, pero para lo sucesivo cuando juegues con las niñas de tu edad que sea cuando estén despiertos ambos… No me voy a molestar, mas bien espero que Ino no lo haga, suerte en todo.-** lo dije mientras entraba al baño para darme una ducha, para que no pudiera responder.

Y lo logré no dijo nada escuché cuando la puerta de calle se cerró, y di por hecho que ya se habían ido, y me dedique a bañarme tranquila.

* * *

tarde en subirlo lo c... han sucedido full cosas pero bueno lo mas importante de todo acá hay una parte de la aclaración par saber la relacion de Temari con Akinori, aunque supongo que algunos sospechan el capitulo creo q lo voy a dividir hasta en 3 por lo largo del desarrollo de esta parte de la trama, espero que lo disfruten saluditos!!!


End file.
